Operation: DOWN UNDER
by Numbuh Phenon
Summary: While in Australia Wally visits the only girl he could stand, his tomboyish cousin Rabe Beatles. But when he hears the Teen Ninjas want her as a possible recruit, he sees it upon himself to stop her from making the hugest mistake of her life.
1. Begin Transmission

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Codename KND.

* * *

**Accessing K.N.D Global Mission Archive**

**Please enter Super Ultra Secret ADMIN Password Code: ●●●●●●**

…**Access Approved. Please Standby.**

…**Please select an Operation Report...**

**Operation D.O.W.N. U.N.D.E.R. has been selected. ****Please confirm... Confirmation Approved.**

**Now loading:**

**kids next door mission**

**operation:**

**d.o.w.n. u.n.d.e.r.**

**During**

**Outing**

**Wally**

**Naturally**

**Undergoes**

**Necessary**

**Daring**

**Essential**

**Rescue**

**Initiating Transmission. Please Standby... **


	2. The Most NonGirly Girl

_~We're gonna Do the Monkey!~_

_(Oh Oh Ah Ah Oh Oh Ah Ah)_

_~Do the Monkey!~_

_(Oh Oh Ah Ah Oh Oh Ah Ah)_

_~Monkey, Monkey!~_

_(Oh Oh Ah Ah Oh Oh Ah Ah)_

_~That's alright!~_

"DAD! Can ya _PLEASE _turn it off!" Wallabee Beatles, better known as Numbuh 4, screeched at the top of his lungs. It was the only way he could be heard over what he thought of as pure agonizing torture.

Mr Beatles tapped his hands on the steering wheel, in beat with the song. "Aw but son, Joey really loikes the Wiggles."

Wally cast a heated look to his little brother in the car seat. The baby was giggling and waving his arms around, trying to dance like a banana munching simian. The older boy let out a frustrated groan as he slammed his face into the window. It slide down with a squeaky noise as he watched the scenery whiz by.

The blond boy wasn't in a good mood at the moment. Having about an hour of sleep would do that to you. His eyes were bloodshot, his hair ruffled, and all around just plain cranky. He just knew that his parents had somehow tricked him into to coming here. It all sounded so cool at first. Go to Australia to visit some family and miss a whole week of school doing it? Awesome. But then Abby told him he was gonna have like a whole mountain of stupid homework to do once he got back. Just great. What was even worse was that his folks got him up at the butt-crack of dawn, on a Saturday, to get on a chain of extremely long and even more extremely boring flights. He wasn't like his brother who could sleep through anything, he had a hard time adjusting to all the changes. Cruddy time zones.

Bet you're wondering what exactly is going on? Well, to make a long story short it was Spring Break in Australia and his uncle Jack had invited his family to come over and spend it with him in Townsville. His dad had jumped at the opportunity to see his brother again, so here they were now. On their way to the unofficial capital North Queensland.

Wally didn't mind coming back to Australia, he spent six years of his life in the little town of Amby before his folks moved to the states. He could just do without all this waking up early stuff, or the Wiggles music that had been playing non-stop for the last two hours. Seriously, what sort of baby would listen to that? Joey's giggle caused him to look at him again. He just pounded his head harder against the window.

Still even with all the negative, he was looking forward to meeting up with his uncle again. The guy was okay, he could be lame like his dad but he was cool in his own way. His wife passed away when he was only a tike so he didn't remember much of her. But the man had a positive outlook on life and he was able to cope. Wally thought he was too nice sometimes. The man was paying for the housing in the city for all of the family no matter how much his parents protested. Swell dude.

But as good of a guy uncle Jack was, he really wanted to see her again. The only girl in the world he could put up with, one he would have no qualms saying he liked. The toughest most non-girly girl in the world. His cousin, Rabe Beatles.

Rabe was the big sister he never had. She was five years older than him, and always looked out for him when he was growing up. The girl taught him all kinds of stuff he would use later on in life, she helped him stand up to bullies, and basically did everything he did now.

Sometimes he thought she should've been born a boy. Or something like that. Because he knew how girls acted, he hung out with Kuki after all. Girls loved Rainbow dorkies, mushy gushy love junk, ballerina tutus, and pink. All that stupid crud. Makes him gag. But Rabe was different. She was...what was that word mom used? _'A tom sawyer? No, a tomboy! That's it.'_ He thought nodding his head. His mom said Rabe put up the tough front to deal with her mother's death, but he thought the 'front' suited her just fined. She seemed happy. And besides, back then he needed someone to be tough for him.

Believe or not, the blond boy wasn't always the bravest kid in all the KND. No, he used to be something of a wimp. But don't tell anybody or he would break through the fourth wall and pound you. When he was coming up, he always got picked on by the local bullies. They targeted him because he was shorter than most kids his age.

But he never had to worry about them with Rabe around...

* * *

… _The sun beat down on the streets of Amby. The only noise that filtered through the afternoon air was the sound of children rough housing and playing before they were called in for dinner. It was a good day. Well, almost for everyone._

"_Give it back!" A young Wally cried out as a large hand held him back. The five year old had just ventured out of his home with a handful of coins intent on buying an icy treat. The nice and cool ice-cream man was here today. All the others passed them over and said they only served to responsible adults. Like a grownup could fully enjoy a triple chunky chocolate swirl. But this guy stopped for kids when he really wasn't supposed to. And today his mom said he could get some. He wanted to show her he was a big boy and get it all by himself._

_But looking up at the burly teenager, maybe that was a bad idea._

"_Fat chance shrimp." Nelson, the neighborhood bully chuckled out as he tossed the change up and down in his free hand. "Ima little short on cash. So yours is gonna hafta do." _

_Wally increased his efforts to break from the boy's hold. He moved quickly to the left and the teen stumbled. But before the young tike could enjoy his small triumph, the boy's foot reared up and kicked him to the ground. He landed on his hind with a grunt and his arms felt sore. He held it and gazed up at the teasing guy, tears starting to form._

_The teen only laughed harder. "Aw, the little baby gonna cry?" He continued to taunt the boy. Enjoying the sadness coming off of him. But then suddenly, a rugby football was kicked right towards him, nailing him in the face. It landed to the ground and rolled away while the bully held his stinging cheeks. "OW! Who did that?" He yelled in anger._

_The ball kept rolling until a foot stepped on top of it, stopping it. The person who stopped the ball was a girl. She looked no more then ten years old. The girl wore a brown hoodie and baggy tan pants with tennis shoes. Her dirt blond hair was cut short, her eyes narrowed and arms crossed. "I did, ya stupid bounce." The girl picked up the rugby ball and moved to stand in front of Wally who was still on the ground._

_The boy looked on with his eyes bulging. Cousin Rabe was here! He felt safe now. But then the bully stood tall over them. He flinched, but Rabe only stared straight ahead. She glared at the boy. "Keep yer hands off my cousin ya cruddy teenager!"_

_Nelson snarled, trying to intimidate the girl. "You think I'm scared of a little pip-squeak like you?"_

_The smirked as she lifted her foot. "I'll give ya a reason ta be scared." She then slammed it down with amazing force onto Nelson's foot. Rabe grinned as the boy jumped in pain._

"_OW!" Nelson screamed as he brought up his foot holding it. He comically hopped on his left leg and regraded the girl again. "Why you- OWW!" Rabe wasn't done as she kicked the shin of his leg. He lost balance and tumbled to the ground. He landed with a pained grunt as he rubbed his injuries. Sadly, his torture wasn't over yet. Rabe reared her leg back one last time and kicked it into the ground. The hot dirt flared up and got all in Nelson's eyes. "AAHHH!" The boy screeched. He finally dropped his hold on Wally's money and it fell to the ground. His hands went up to rub at his burning pupils, more tears falling from his eyes then Wally's._

_Nelson finally got back to his feet and looked at the two again. His vision was blurred but he could still make out Rabe's glare. He sniffed before he broke out into a sprint away from the little demon spawn. "MOMMY!"_

"_Wimp." The girl uttered out as she picked up the coins. She then turned to her cousin with a smile and handed his money back to him. "'Ere ya go shorty."_

"_That was soo cool Rabe!" Wally proclaimed. He had forgotten all about the money at this point. His cousin was raddest person he knew. "No one eva stood up ta Nelson before!" He said awe struck, like the girl had just took down the boogeyman. He had no doubt she could if she wanted to._

"_He's just a big baby." She waved off. Suddenly the jingle of a nearby truck reached their ears. They looked over to see the van pulled over on the side of the street, children gathered around and the man handing out sweet treats. The two cousins looked at each other with stars in their eyes. "ICE-CREAM!" They yelled in excited unison. They then rushed to get some before it was all devoured._

_A few minutes later, the two sat side by side on the street corner, licking and munching on their frozen delights._

"_Ya gotta stand up fer yourself shorty." Rabe commented as she slurped on her popsicle. "Show 'em who's boss y'know? You'll neva get anywhere if ya let 'em walk all over you." She then frowned. "I'm not gonna be able ta look out for ya when you guys move to the states next year."_

"_Don't remind me." Wally grumbled as licked his cone. His dad was being a meanie. He didn't want to move to America, he wanted to stay here. His eyes looked down to the left and caught sight of the bruise the bully gave him. The boy sighed sadly as he gazed at it. "I wish I was like you cuz. Ya know, being tough and all."_

_Rabe only smiled. "It's easy! All ya have to know is you always gotta act cool and calm." She started, giving off her guide to being tough. "Ya can't let nothing get to you. Even when you're afraid, blow it off and call the other bloke a sissy." She laughed._

_Wally joined as well. He polished off the rest of his snack before he looked to the ground again. "I donno Rabe..."_

"_That's the next thing! Ya gotta believe in yourself. It don't matta what everyone else says cause they can go eat doo doo fer all I care." She stated once more as she stood over Wally with a smile. "And that's gotta be your philosophy if ya wanna be tough."_

_The boy fiddled with his fingers. He didn't think he could do that. He was too much of a loser. "I don't think I can do it Rabe."_

"_Of course ya can! Ya wanna know why? Cause _I _know you can Wally." Rabe said honestly. She then grabbed the boy pulled him to his feet. She dusted off his orange and white t-shirt before moving on. Her hand went to her chin as she thought. How could she toughen him up? Her eyes traveled down to her old football and a light bulb clicked on. "I got it!" She then reached down and picked it up. "We're gonna show you how to play some rugby, the toughest sport out there!"_

_Wally's eye glowed at the offer. "Really?" He'd always wanted Rabe to teach him how to play, but she said he was too short for it every time._

_Rabe shrugged in response. "Why not? You're a little short, but that way they'll neva see ya comin'." She then smirked. "How knows? Maybe you'll actually come close ta tying with me one day." She then giggled. "But that'll neva happen in a bazillion years."_

_Wally glared. "Oh yeah? Well I'll show you! When I come back, I'm gonna beat you into the dust!" He proclaimed with a proud look. However the expression fled his face when he scratched the back of his head. "But, I still donno how ta play."_

"_I'll teach you." Rabe then grinned deviously as she took off. "But ya gotta catch me first!"_

"_Hey, no fair!"_

_

* * *

_

Wally leaned back from the window and looked at his side. He unzipped his bag of stuff and started to look through it. After passing by some clothes, clean underwear, and some Yipper comics Hoagie loaned him, he pulled out an old worn green brown rugby ball. He tossed up in the air with a smirk. Rabe had given him the ball as a goodbye present when he had to move. He kept it with him always and practiced whenever he could. He had taken all of Rabe's advice and couldn't wait to show her how tough he was. _'Better go easy on her. Don't want her to get overwhelmed by my amazin' level of toughfulness.'_ He mused confidently.

He couldn't wait to tell her about his life back home. About his friends and that they were in the Kids Next Door. Well, he probably shouldn't tell about that. But then again she wouldn't even know what it was. Anyway, he knew he was going to have a blast. Rabe and him always found a way to ave fun back in the day, and they could get into even more trouble now that he had some tricks up his sleeve.

A grin came to his face as he thought of what they could do first. Maybe he should show her some of the sports he learned, like vaseball. Yeah, then after that he could totally kick her butt in rugby. He chuckled in delight. This was gonna be awesome.

Joey let out a rather long drawn out wail that caught his attention. He looked over to see his brother twisting his fingers back and forth and pointing to the front of the car. He arched a eyebrow in confusion. "Hey mum, Joey need a diaper change or somethin'?" He asked while motioning to the baby.

Mrs Beatles looked into the back seat at her two boys. Seeing her youngster's antics, she smiled. "Oh I know what you want my little dingo." She cooed as she tickled his tummy.

Wally watched as his mother withdrew to her seat. When he saw her hands reach towards the radio knob, he panicked. "No wait don't!" But his plea fell on deaf ears as the woman cranked the volume up.

_~Do the Tiger!~_

_(RAWR!)_

_~Do the Tiger!~_

_(RAWR!)_

_~Tiger, Tiger!~_

_(RAWR!)_

_~That's alright!~_

"AAGGRRRH!" Wally fumed as he banged his head against his mother's seat, while Joey danced away. How much longer was this drive gonna be?

"Look family! We're here!" His dad's excited proclamation caused the blond boy to snap his head up. That was quick.

Wally leaned up to peer out of the window again. This time he noticed all the urban buildings and shops. Apparently they arrived while he was lost in thought. He let out a long sigh of content when his dad shut the car off, the radio dying with it. Quiet was something he had come to greatly appreciate over the course of the trip so far. Getting restless, the blond undid the lock on the door and jumped out of the car. He stretched long and good to get all the cricks out of his joints.

"Alroight everyone, time to get a move on." He heard his dad say as he exited the driver's seat. He watched as his mother went to get Joey and his father move to open the trunk. After he hefted it open, his head peaked out to gaze at Wally. "Think ya can gimme a hand sport?"

The groaned as he moved behind his old man. "Sure dad." He grumbled as he put his arms over his head, bracing himself. When he saw a shadow appear over him, he tensed. "OMPH!" He grunted as he was nearly crushed by the weight of the luggage. Wally struggled to get a good grip on it, but failed and had to throw it to the side. He leaned against it and took in deep breaths. "What the crud is in there?" He asked glaring at the suitcase. "It's like a eleventy billion pounds!" Did his dad have some boulder collection he didn't know about?

"Just some of your mother's clothes." The man answered as he grabbed the next bag. "'Ere's the next one."

Wally's eyes widened as it took him by surprise. "WAAH!" He screamed as the luggage crushed him, leaving a groaning mess on the ground.

Mr Beatles heard the groan, and looked back to see his son flattened. "Opps! Sorry 'bout that." He then picked the bag off of his son and saw the frown that marred the boy's features. The man chuckled. "Maybe you take care of your own eh?" He asked as he closed the trunk.

The boy only grumbled as he peeled himself off the ground. Were they trying to kill him? He marched back over to the where he had been seated and reached in to grab his sack. As he pulled it out of the car, the rugby ball tumbled to the ground. He picked it up and dusted it off. After a moment, he grinned at it. He wondered what Rabe was up to right now?

"Come on my little marsupial." His mother called out using that embarrassing name again. He looked out to see his parents at the end of the car. "We don't want to keep yer uncle waiting." She then adjusted Joey in her arms and picked up her bags.

Wally put the ball in his sack and tucked his hands in his pockets before he followed his parents out of the parking garage, the family heading to the resort they were staying at.

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

**-Transmission Interrupted.**

**

* * *

**

**I hope the start wasn't too dull, I wanted to give a little background on Rabe before I introduced her. And for the record, this takes place in the same universe as R.E.B.O.U.N.D. This tells of Numbuh 4's adventure in Australia.**

**Later.**


	3. Is That You?

**Transmission Interrupted... Please Standby.**

…**Processing... Processing...**

**Link has been Reestablished. Now Resuming Transmission.**

**

* * *

**

The Beatles family enjoyed a leisurely stroll down the streets of the city while they kept an eye out for their housing for the week. Even though they just left the parking garage, Wally was getting a tad frustrated.

"Agh! When are we gonna get there already?" The boy asked. He motioned wildly to the building they just exited to emphasize his point. "I thought the trip was over once we left the car!" Last time he checked, you parked right next to where you were staying. He just groaned. Like he would ever understand how adults think.

"Don't worry champ, we're almost there." His dad proclaimed as he looked over the map he picked up. His eyes scanned it over trying to see if there was any worthwhile stops.

"Maybe we should stop hon." Mrs Beatles called out as she held up a fussy Joey. "Little Joey needs a new diaper."

"Sure thing." The family then took a break at a nearby bench as Mrs Beatles went through the baby's diaper bag. Wally huffed at the delay. He was completely bored. Deciding to pass the time doing something useful, he reached into his sack and pulled out his Yipper comic. He really needed to read this month's issue and Numbuh 2 was nice enough to loan it to him.

He opened the cover and got hooked almost immediately. His eyes were glued to the panel as he walked forward to sit next to his parents, but he wasn't paying attention and bumped into an incoming bystander. "Gah!" He dropped his book and stumbled back, but then suddenly a hand pushed him down and he fell on his rear. He glared up at the person he knocked him over. "Hey!"

"Outta my way loser!" A teen boy called out. He then strutted by Wally, his rather large pose trailing behind.

The boy kicked his feet up and got back into a standing position. He crouched over and snatched up the Yipper comic, snarling at the group all the while. "Stupid teenagers." He mumbled. His look let up but still had his pupils trained on the retreating figures. He wasn't one to notice things, but that was a whole lot of teens traveling together. A lot more than he was used to seeing out on the streets. He shook his head after a moment and walked on. He was hanging around Numbuh 1 too much.

His mom finished the final strapping on Joey's new fresh diaper and held him up with a smile. "All better." Her eyes then wandered to the building across the street and pointed at. "Darrel, isn't that it over there?"

The man looked up from his map and analyzed the building. "Good eye hon!" He then stood and grabbed his luggage. "Let's go. Don't wanna keep Jack waitin'."

After the street light changed, the family of four carried their belongings across to the other side. Once on the sidewalk they followed the walkway up to the front door.

Wally took in the street around them. He looked down the lane and noticed that all the houses looked almost identical. "What's up with the neighborhood? Everything looks the same."

His mother was the once to answer him as she turned her head over her shoulder. "There used to be an old run down mill that occupied the area, but they tore it down and turned it to a vacation spot." The woman then turned to the sky and smiled. "I must say, the smell certainly is bettah."

Wally thought it best not to comment. He followed his parents up the rest of the walkway and came to a halt. He watched as his dad rose his hand into the air and pound on the doorway. "Jack! Open up! It's yer brother!"

Wally watched on in amusement as he heard a tumbling on the other side. It sounded like a few heavy things landed with multiple thumps, one or two shattering noises, that finally ended with a frantic shaking of the doorknob. He raised his view to take in the man that answered the door.

"Darrel?" A deep gruff voice answered. He man who came to the door was almost an exact carbon copy of his old man with subtle differences. His hair was a bit more grown out and wild, and on his face was tiny pricks of a bread. His uncle was leaning on the buff side, having more muscle then his dad. Jack was dressed in a casual Hawaiian t-shirt with a pair of brown shorts, his vacation wear for the week he guessed. But despite the guy's intimidating appearance, Wally knew he was a big softy to family. That fact was proven when he let off a huge grin. "It is you mate!" He laughed as he pulled his brother into a one armed hug. "Glad ya could make it!"

"Well how could I refuse the way you were eggin' on?" Darrel laughed back as he patted his brother on the back. "So, ya finally moved out of the Outback into the Big Smoke eh?"

Jack only smiled as he shook his head. "Nah, just for vacation. Rabe's been dying ta come down here lately. Some of her new mates hang around 'ere. With Spring Break and all." His eyes traveled to take in the resort and the house he rented. "Hope it was worth it. It cost me some big bikkies ta come down here." His hand moved to stop his brother's comments. "And don't you worry. I invited you here, so it's all on me."

Darrel ran a hand through his hair. "Ya haven't changed a bit." He then smiled as he motioned to his family behind him. "You remember Aly dontcha'?"

"How could I not?" Jack proclaimed as he hugged the women. "Ya look ripper as eva!"

Aly only blushed as she waved her hand out. "Oh you."

"Easy there lady killa," Darrel joked. "I still wanna be a married man by the time this trip's over."

"No worries." Jack laughed again. He then looked down at the bundle in Aly's and smirked. "And who's this little ankle biter?"

Joey giggled and waved his arms out at the man he never seen before, trying to make a new friend. Aly adjusted him so Jack could get a better view. "Say hello to yer new nephew, Joey." She answered as the baby grinned.

Jack smiled as he tickled the babe's tummy, causing him to giggle even harder. He leaned back and looked around. "I see you two been busy. But where is..." He trailed off as he looked down to Aly's side. "Wally! There you are!" He said as he ruffled the blond's hair. "How's my favorite nephew?"

"Fine I guess." Wally commented as Jack drew his hand back. He didn't mind his uncle, he just do without all that embarrassing stuff. At least none of his friends were here to see it. He then crossed his legs as a familiar tinging sensation made itself known. "Hey, can I go to the bathroom?" After that long of a ride he really needed to go.

Jack only laughed again as he moved to the side. "Oh yeah, you all must be tired, come on in!" He invited waving to the interior of the vacation home. The Beatles secured all their possessions before moving inside.

Once in, Wally had to admit it was a nice place. The living room they were in was massive. Two lounge chairs, a huge couch, and the most ginormous H.D TV he had ever seen. He was really mad at his mom now, because she said they didn't have room for his game system. Oh the hours he could've spent on that thing. He suddenly perked up when he remembered Rabe was here too. Maybe she had one. At the thought of his cousin he looked up to Jack with a questionable look. "Hey. Where's Rabe? Wasn't she supposed ta be here?"

At the mention of his daughter, Jack grinned. "Oh she's out with her new friends down at the Castletown Shoppingworld in Hyde Park. Working on some project they wanted her ta do." He rubbed his chin trying to recall. "Something for some new club she's trying ta get into." He mumbled offhandedly. He then shrugged it off. "Anyway, she'll be back soon. In fact, I think it's almost time to pick'er up." He stated as he glanced at his watch.

Wally's mood brightened once he heard that. Finally. Once he met up with Rabe again, the real fun could start. He wondered what she was like now. She probably got even tougher. And she probably had to have some cool and tough mates if they hung out with her. He grinned going over all the possibilities. But then his bladder reminded him why it should not be ignored. He crouched over biting his lip. He couldn't hold it much longer, but thankfully his uncle got the gesture. The man pointed to the hall to his right. "Second door on the left champ." Wally gave off a grateful look before he zipped to the restroom.

After hearing the door slam, Darrel turned to his brother with a curious gaze. "How is Rabe anyway? Still the little troublemaker?"

Jack only shook his head. "All I can say is puberty really does make a person."

Aly looked off to where her son disappeared with a worried glance. "I hope she hasn't changed too much. Wally is really lookin' forward ta seein' her again."

"Don't ya worry yer little head Aly. Rabe's been all excited about you blokes comin' down." His eyes seemed to light up as he got an idea. "Why dontcha' come with me to get her? You could see her for ya'self."

Aly gazed down to a calm Joey with a calculating look. "Well, I am little low on diapers." She then beamed. "And I heard they have the cutest little bathers!" She was sure she could find a swimsuit Wally would absolutely _love_!

"Well I guess it's settled!" Darrel proclaimed as he dropped his bags to the floor. He then cupped his hands over his mouth and called out to his son. "Come on and get ready sport! We're goin' down to the shopping centre to see Rabe!"

"Really?" An excited yell came from lavatory. The sound of a toilet flushing echoed throughtout the house followed by rushed footsteps. Wally appeared sprinting out of the door, a piece of toilet paper stuck to his foot. "What are we waitin' for? Let's go!" He then ran out of the house leaving his folks behind. After a moment, his head poked back into the doorway. "Where are we goin' again?"

* * *

After a twenty minute drive, ten of which were used to ask for directions cause someone forgot the map, the family had finally made it to the shopping mart. They finally parked and headed inside, after a long argument between Jack and Darrel on who would pay the ticket.

Wally gazed about in awe at the centre. It was huge with over a hundred and fifty stores and the food court that seated almost four hundred and fifty people. Now if only the lines weren't so long. That was the only thing he hated. Here he was trying to get a cheeseburger and some guy up front was trying to order everything on the stinking menu twice! Some people.

Finally having enough, Wally crossed his arms and looked up to his father. "Dad, can I go look around or somethin'?" He asked impatiently. If he could ditch this line then maybe he could go look for Rabe.

Darrel turned away from his wife and smiled down at his son. "Sure thing sport, just don't wander off alroight?"

"Yeah thanks!" he added quickly before taking off. Now that he was free and on his own, he could do something useful. He glanced around the crowded floor and kept an eye out for Rabe. When he found her they could go play in the parking lot, or look over some trading cards, well anything because as long as it was his cousin, it would all be fun. As he scanned the crowd, he stopped as he realized two things.

One: He had no idea where anything was in this place.

And two: He hadn't seen Rabe in almost five years. He didn't have a clue to as what she may have looked liked. But despite all this, the boy only shrugged. "It's easy. All I gotta do is look for the most non-girly girl here. Piece of pie." With a little extra kick in his step due to his fool-proof plan, he headed off into the unknown recesses of the shoppingworld. "Relax Numbuh 4." He spoke to himself with confidence. "You'll find Rabe. No need ta freak out."

Five minutes later...

"I am totally freaking out!" Wally cried out in distress. His hands scurried through his unkempt hair as his eyes darted around some random floor he was on. He had looked _everywhere_ and couldn't find a single trace of the girl. That coupled with the fact he had no idea where he was. He started to panic. "I'm lost. I'll neva find my way outta here!" He proclaimed, pupils shrinking. "I ain't got no money. Mum and Dad will leave and I'll starve ta death." He dropped to his knees and shook his fists in the air. "STARVE!" He was doomed.

"Wally!" He looked behind him to see his family sitting at a table in the food court. His mother waved over at him and held up a wrapped circular package. "I got your cheeseburger!"

"Alroight!" He let out with a grin, his state of disaster forgotten. He got off the floor and dusted off his hoodie, then ran off to his mother fueled by hunger. He could look for Rabe later. But as he approached table, some girl suddenly came up to the left and he crashed into her. They both fell to the ground. Wally grumbled. Twice in the same day? But then a splashing noise made itself known and he looked up at the girl's shrill scream.

"MY SKIRT!" She proclaimed. Her drink had leaped into the air and laded right on her lap. Wally took the moment to look her over. She was teenager, just his luck. And from the looks of it, a prissy one at that. Her blond hair was all long and bouncy and he could smell the hairspray from here, along with some perfume that overloaded his senses. She had on a white tank top with words 'Aussie Chick' in sissy pink, along with bracelets around her wrists with her fingernails painted. He wanted to roll his eyes. He then looked to her lap where her black skirt was, which was covered in soda. He allowed himself a small chuckle. Score one for him. But that was cut short when the teen spoke again. "You ruined it!" She the glared up at him eyes blazing. "You'll pay for that ya little brat!"

He only glared right back with his arms crossed. "Well you should watch where yer goin' ya cruddy teenager!" He replied heatedly.

"Why you little...Wait." Her anger seemed to dim as she took in his appearance. He felt weird that some teen was looking him over. Probably assessing how much fight he could bring. Well he'd show her if that was what the stupid girl wanted. But then he really got put off when she seemed to smile. "Wally?"

He rose an eye at the question. "What's it to ya?" He shouldn't have been so surprised. With all the teen butt he's kicked over the years he must've been famous. However he was caught off guard when the girl pulled him into a hug. "Hey! What're you doing!" He yelled trying to break free. But the girl seemed to ignore his struggles.

She just laughed as gripped the life out of him. "Forgotten me already shorty?" She joked affectionately.

Wally's anger increased. "No one calls me shorty ya-...!" His eyes widened in realization. No one called him shorty like that except.. A smile came to his face as he looked up at the teen again. "Rabe? That you?"

"The one and only." She proclaimed as she let go. They both stood up and the the girl ruffled the boy's hair with a laugh. "Still on the short side I see. I thought ya said you'd be taller than me when ya got back?" She asked playfully.

He blushed at that. "Yeah? Well you cheated! I did get taller, but you can't tell 'cause you grew too. That wasn't part of the bet!"

Rabe only giggled as she looked down at him. "A bet's a bet and you owe me a dollar." She then looked down to her sticky wear with disdain. "I'm gonna need it ta buy a new skirt."

Wally rubbed the back of his head sheepishly at that. "Uh, heh. Sorry." But then he froze when he realized something. "You're wearing a skirt!" He proclaimed. He then looked at Rabe once more. "What are you wearing?" He asked shocked. The outfit was so...so girly. The Rabe he knew would never be caught dead wearing something like that! "_Why_ are you wearing that?"

Rabe arched a brow at the strange query. "Well... I don't know how it is in the states, but 'round here it's illegal ta be naked in public."

"Not that I mean..." He paused trying to come up with the words. "The clothes...the skirt...the makeup...! Wait a minute, since when do _you_ wear makeup!" He asked completely bewildered. He just couldn't comprehend it. He tried putting together the image of Rabe before he moved with the one he was seeing now. But the fact they were the same person just wouldn't compute in his boy addled mind. Rabe didn't like wearing girly outfits or stupid makeup. She didn't when they were younger. When all the other girls were playing princess dress up she was out rolling around in the mud with him. At least that's how she used to be.

Rabe looked a bit down at his statements. "Ya don't like it?" She asked touching her cheeks. "My friends said it matched my eyes."

Wally shook his hands to stop her from going on. "N-No! I wasn't saying that!" Geez, she looked about ready to cry, and he was even more frightened by the fact Rabe could cry. "It's just that ya..." He paused trying to sum it up. His arms dropped slowly as he just stared a little downhearted at her. "..ya look different."

"Oh." Rabe uttered as she lowered her hands. She then smiled and pinched his cheeks in a teasing manner. "Well you look different too. Didn't expect ya to get so cute."

"Whateva." He hmphed out when she pulled away. He stuck his hands in his pocket and kicked at the ground. He wasn't cute. He was handsome. Why couldn't people get it right? He was then reminded of his hunger when he stomach growled. He looked up at his cousin and motioned to the table. "C'mon. My folks are ova there."

Rabe gazed to where Wally was motioning to and smiled. "Hey Uncle Darrel!" She shouted as she wandered over to the table. Wally followed her, still contemplating on her change in wardrobe. He then shook his head clearing his thoughts. It didn't really matter that much. Just because a girl dressed girly didn't mean they weren't fun to be around. Numbuh 5 was cool and even though Kuki got on his nerves sometimes, he still preferred to hang out with her. As friends, he added as an afterthought with a blush.

When he reached his family he popped in to see Rabe gushing over Joey. He rolled his eyes with a groan. Like the baby needed any more attention.

"He sure is a darling Aunt Aly." Rabe cooed as Joey soaked it all up. Being a baby was awesome. The teen backed off and turned to face her relatives. "It's good to see you guys again."

"I'll say sweetie." Darrel commented after munching on his fries. "You sure have grown from that little firecracker we knew back in Amby."

The girl only blushed lightly and waved it off. "I haven't changed that much."

Wally paused mid bite when he heard that. He viewed her appearance and actions before scoffing. "Yeah roight."

"Oh don't be that way Wally." Aly lightly scolded. "I would think you'd be a little nicer after talking about the stuff you two were gonna do."

The boy lowered his head and felt a little guilty at that. "Sorry Rabe."

"No worries shorty." She spoke happily. After taking a sip from her new soda she addressed the blond again. "Hey Wally, I gotta get a new skirt, but there's this new video game arcade roight next to the clothing store." She smirked, reminding him of the cousin he knew and loved. "We could go check some stuff out if yer up for it."

At that proposal his face seemed to light up. He smirked right back at her offer. "Yer on." He challenged. He couldn't believe he doubted her. It was Rabe, he should've known that she was still the same on the inside. Now he could start his vacation off right by handing her butt back to her after beating her at playing arcade games. He was a whiz at pinball.

Jack looked towards his watch and stood. "Well, we gotta get back at six, so you'll look after Wally 'til then sweet-pea? He asked referring to Rabe in a way that made her blush and Wally snort in amusement. At her nod he motioned to his brother to follow him. "C'mon Darrel, I need some 'elp deciding which spreadsheets to buy for my presentation next month."

Darrel only dusted off his knuckles. "Well I do know a thing or two about spreadsheets." He then stood to walk with his brother, talking in a bunch of office lingo Wally thought he would need a translator to understand.

Aly stood off and sniffed the air to which she sighed. "Joey." The baby only gave off a shrug. The women sighed yet again. She lifted her changing bag and smiled at her other son. "Behave for Rabe, Wally."

He only nodded as she walked off. He then stuffed the rest of his burger into his mouth and hopped off his chair. "Kay, let's go. We ain't gettin' any younger."

The girl agreed and rose from her seat. "Well then let's-"

"Hey Rabe!" A shrill voice rung out from the other side of the court. They both turned to see a group of teen girls, all dressed in ways that made Wally cringe. More sissy outfits. The one in front waved her over with a confident smirk. "Come on girl, we need you over here!"

Rabe's eyes widened before she gave off a nervous grin. "Comin'!"

Wally looked at her as if she grown a second head. "Who the heck are they?"

"My friends Wally." The girl hastily replied as she pushed him aside with an apologetic expression. "Why dontcha' catch up with Auntie Aly. We'll get together later okay?"

"What!" He exclaimed. "You're brushin' me off to hang with those losers?" He shouted pointing at the teens. He wouldn't have minded _that_ much had it been someone more... more of what he expected. But a bunch of stupid teenagers who looked like they belonged in some pep-rally? That's who her friends were? Then he was hit in the face by the fact she was leaving _him_ for _them_.

"They're my friends Wally."She stressed again. He briefly noticed she wasn't calling him shorty anymore. "And I need to go with them roight now. They're gonna help me get into this...club and I need to make sure I do this."

"But why?"

"You...ya wouldn't understand."

He didn't think it was that hard to understand. She wanted to hang out with her new friends instead of him. Her cousin she hadn't seen in over five years! He felt betrayed. "But what about-"

"I'll make it up to ya later. Please just this once?" She ask giving off a pleading expression.

Finally having enough, he threw his arms in the air. "Fine! Go with ya stupid friends! See if I care!" He then stomped off, giving her one last glance. "Cause I don't!" He then disappeared, melding with the crowd.

Rabe looked on as Wally walked away. She felt terrible about pushing him away like that, but he wouldn't get it. He didn't know how hard it was to get accepted.

"Rabe, are you coming or not?"

She looked behind her to see the group had already came upon her. She smiled sheepishly at their annoyed look. "Yeah, sorry 'bout that."

The leader of the clique glanced over Rabe's shoulder to see a blond haired boy marching away. She then smirked a bit. "Oh another brat." She then regraded the girl with a snicker. "Family right?"

"Yeah, cousin." Rabe weakly responded, sparing one last look to where said cousin disappeared to.

"Wanna invite him to the 'fair'?" The brown haired teen asked with hidden intent. "The more we have, the better the fun gets." She chuckled evilly, her followers chiming in.

"NO!" Rabe blurted out, shocking the group. She then cleared her throat coming up with a save. "I-I mean I'll,..uh, take care of 'im myself." She stated, hoping they would buy it. She didn't care about the other kids. It served them right for always messing with her. But not Wally. He didn't need to be brought along in this.

The leader was confused for a second before she smiled. "Oh I get it." She waved off. "Kinda like what Cree does with her annoying sister." She then got back to business. "But anyway come on, we need this done before Spring Break is over." She then smirk. "So the 'fair' is gonna be pushed a little earlier than expected and we need you to help plan it."

"Sure." Rabe nodded weakly, being pulled away with the group. This was her chance to get with the 'In Crowd'. They appreciated her skills and said she would be perfect for the group. "So...I'll get in after this is over?"

"Oh yeah. You're only a recruit now." The leader spoke. "With your skills, this will be our biggest event yet!" She announced with pride. "Those brats will get theirs, and you'll be the newest star in the Teenz."

Rabe nodded at that. She looked down an looked herself over. This is what she needed to do. To impress her new 'friends'. She was tired of being the loner, the outcast, the ugly loser. She was done with all that. Done with being tough, she was done because she didn't know how to be 'tough' anymore.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Wally walked through the hallways, flinging his old rugby in the air. As it twirled in the air, he thought over what happened today before he caught it in his palm.

Rabe completely ignored him. She brought his hopes up with promises of video games only to crush them into the dust by going off with her stupid friends. Even after that she went up to her room, brushing by him like he was nothing. He felt a little sore about that. When they were younger she would have always listened to him. He then glared when he realized that was it. Rabe had changed. She used to be the coolest person he could think of, but then he comes back to find she just like any other sissy girl. She always preached about how boring and stupid all that stuff was, but now here she was living it all out. He finally shook his head. "Neva understood girls, and I neva will." He meant it this time. Just when you think you know a tomboy they go and girlify themselves. He just thought it wouldn't happen to his cousin.

As the ball fumbled to the floor, the boy thought back on the words of his mother. She had said she was just growing up and getting new interests and friends. Just like he did after he moved. The woman told him that Rabe was still his cousin and he just needed to give her a chance.

_'Well,'_ He thought as he picked up his ball. _'I guess mum's neva been wrong before.'_ As he peered into the strings of the ball, he smirked. Rabe did say she would make it up to him later. And according to his clock, it was half past later. He tucked the ball in his arms as he bolted to her room. Rabe would never pass up a rugby game. That was who she was. Rabe and rugby were like Kuki and Rainbow Monkeys. They couldn't live without them.

"Hey cuz!" He called as he invited himself in. His eyes opened as he tried to find her. "Ya wanna..." He trailed off as his pupils took in the room. There was a decked out makeup counter, posters of famous bands and other stuff that just burned! He couldn't take it! She had gone from a tomboy to the cruddy stereotypical opposite! He slowly unveiled his lids to see the source of this laying belly down on her bed, writing in a dairy he guessed. He groaned and had had enough. "What are you doin'?"

"Huh?" The girl finally noticed his presence and looked back at him. "Oh hey shorty. Whaddya want?" She asked as she paused in her writing.

He sighed and shuffled his foot back and forth. "Just seeing what yer up to I guess."

"Oh." She then gave him a sympathetic look as she sat up. "Listen, sorry 'bout earlier, but my friends _really_ needed me."

"Yea, yeah. I get it." He said as he put a hand up. "Ya gotta have friends too. Just what are ya planin' anyway?"

"Stuff." she started, averting her eyes. "They want me to be in their club, and to get in I have to 'elp plan some big ol' event and I'm really good at that sorta thing."

"What's this club all about anyway?" He asked skeptically. "A girly teenager club where ya talk about gushy love junk and all?" He asked trying to hold in his lunch.

"Sure, why not." Rabe muttered as she turned back to her journal. "Um, is this important? I kinda got ta finish this and get it to Gina." That girl was putting all sorts of stuff on her. This was the biggest 'fair' yet and it all depended on her, and if it all went south then it was her fault. But the fact they gave her all this to do must've meant they really trusted her. At least that what she kept telling herself. Some inner voice kept whispering that they were just using her, but that couldn't be true. They were her friends. Right?

She shook her head. No time for that. She picked up her pen and began scribbling. "Sorry squirt, I ain't got the time now."

Wally smirked as he reached behind him to reveal his secret weapon. "Oh, I think ya got time for, THIS!" He said excitedly as he showed her the rugby ball. Rabe glanced at it before turning back to her work. Wally frowned. "What gives? Dontcha wanna play?" He then smirked again. "I'm a master now, so yer not gonna beat me that-"

"Sorry Wally." Rabe uttered as she slowed in her writing. "I don't play rugby anymore." She replied. She didn't need to play rugby. She was a girl and her friends said it was lame. "It's not really my bowel of rice."

"...What?" Wally grounded out slowly. He finally enough of this and slammed the ball on the floor. "What kinda crud is that!" He vented. "It was what you lived for when we were kids! Heck, you taught me the cruddy sport! So now when I'm finally good at it ya tell me you don't even loike it anymore? What's wrong with you!"

"What's wrong with me?" Rabe asked appalled. "I grew out of it! I'm so sorry I'm not the stupid little girl who did!"

"Ya got that roight!" He yelled right back. "Yer not that girl! At least she wasn't some sissy who only cared about her cruddy teenagers friends!"

"Enough Wall, I don't want to do this." She stated as she turned back to her plans. "I need ta get this done. I promise I'll make it up to ya later." She heatedly replied.

He only balled his fists as he glared. "Here's what I think about your 'later'!" He yelled as he reared his foot back and kicked the rugby ball. It went flying across the room until it hit Rabe's clothing hamper. It fumbled over and the contents spilled over. He would have left then and there, but something caught his eye. Right there on top of the pile of clothes was a purple training bra.

A very familiar looking training bra.

Wally was so focused on the item of clothing that he didn't notice Rabe stand up and push him out the door. "Look shorty. I know yer mad and all but I can't talk to ya roight now." She calmly replied as she looked down to him. "I'm sorry for all this, but I really do promise that we'll do something later 'kay?" She asked as she regraded him.

"Yea." He blankly replied, He didn't snap out of his daze until the door slammed. He then looked up thinking everything over. All these teens running around, Rabe acting weird, and if that bra was what he thought it was... He frowned.

"Just what kinda '_club_' is she tryin' ta join anyway?"

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

**-Transmission Interrupted.**

**

* * *

**

**Got this done. Tell me what you think so far. The action starts up next time.**

**Chow.  
**


	4. The Not So Fun Fair

**Transmission Interrupted... Please Standby.**

…**Processing... Processing...**

**Link has been Reestablished. Now Resuming Transmission.**

**

* * *

**

"She's a teenager Numbuh 4, they all get like that." Abby coolly replied as she flipped the page of her magazine. The dark skinned girl was enjoying some rare break time at her abode. Nigel was banned from the treehouse until the weekend and that combined with the fact Wally was overseas and Kuki was still down with the flu, the bald boy just decided to give the team a break. Not that he minded, he was pretty busy himself at the moment. But that wasn't what this was about. The girl paused in her reading as she adjusted her 2x4 communicator. "Numbuh 5 really don't see what the problem is." She was relaxing in her room when the thing beeped and she opened the line to a frantic Wally.

"_The _problem_ is that this ain't Rabe._" He responded from his side. "_I knew Rabe like she was my sister! She's too, what the heck is it the saying? Outta character?_"

"Like a sister huh?" Abby muttered with a brow raised, not that he could see anyway. "Numbuh 5 _knew_ her sista too. Ya might know her, Cree Lincoln?"

"_This is different! Rabe ain't nothin' like that traitor, she don't even have anything_ to_ traitor! She was neva in the KND._" He paused and she knew he was frowning on the other end. "_I know those cruddy Teen Ninjas got somethin' ta do with it. I know training bras when I see 'em!_"

A chuckled escaped her lips. "Yeah, you would know."

"_DON'T PUT WORDS IN MA MOUTH!"_ He raged causing her to lift the communicator away from her ear by an arm length. "_But I'm serious 'ere! She's actin' way too weird, and there's a lot of teens out on the streets. Somethin's goin on."_

"Hmm." Abby frowned as she looked to the ceiling trying to think straight. "Now that ya mention it, there ain't been a lot Teen activity over here lately." Her pupils narrowed. "And our ol' buddy Chad went off the radar not too long ago."

"_See! I told ya!_" He proclaimed. She rolled her eyes when she heard some ruffling before he returned on the line. "_But what'll I do Numbuh 5? There ain't no flippin' way I'm letting Rabe join up with those freaks!_"

"All Numbuh 5 can tell ya is to look out for her. Stay close and make sure she don't get in any trouble."

"_Ain't there some way ya can help me?_"

Her eyes traveled to the wall as she sighed. "I don't know..."

"_Please Abby?_" He asked sincerely. "_She's my cousin. Ma family. I can't let somethin' bad happen to 'er._"

His words caused the girl to remember when she went on the same type of mission to save Maurice, and she remembered how her friends helped her anyway they could. She sighed as she sat up on the sheets. "Alright, alright. Don't be getting' all mushy on Numbuh 5. Look, she really ain't supposed ta be doin' this, but Abby will scope out some info on the Teens for ya."

"_Yes!_" He uttered. "_Thanks mate. I owe ya one!_"

"Yeah, it's been added to the list. Get back ta ya later." She was about to hang up, but then her curiosity got the best of her. "By the way, how did ya a get a signal out there anyway?"

* * *

Wally looked at the communicator and then to the ground with a gulp. "Uh,... best not ta ask." The wind blew harder and he started dangling from the pole atop of his uncle's resort home. His mom would kill him if she knew he was up here. He started to make his way down, but his hand slipped and he tumbled to the ground. "WHOOAA!" He screamed as his body banged against the roof before rolling to the earth with a thud. He sat up slowly and rubbed his scalp, only for the communicator to land dead on it. He fell back again and saw stars. The communicator laid to his side, Abby's voice flaring on the other end.

"_Numbuh 4? You alright?_" She asked. The commotion sounded like it hurt.

"Roight as rain." He slurred out. When did the ground have clouds on it?

"_Kay then. Talk ta ya later, baby._" And after that, the connection went dead. Wally sat up and shook any remaining dizziness out of his system. He then stroked his chin as he tried to come up with a plan. That was a training bra he saw in her room no doubt about it. Either she was a recruit for the Teenz, or worse, already a member. But he refused to believe the later. It all made sense when he thought about it. The teens must have been trying to brainwash her. Turning her into a girly cheerleader to fight in their High School armies. Not on his watch. Those stinking zit faced losers weren't getting any where near Rabe.

But how was he gonna go about it? He couldn't go up and ask her if she was joining them. Abby said it wouldn't work earlier in the conversation. The boy was always one for the direct approach, but he called Abby because her sister was one of the worst teens in history, so she must've knew what she was talking about. So with that option out, he was going to have to settle this differently.

That's when it hit him. He would use his mastery of disguise to get the job done. Once she left for somewhere, he would trail her then sneak in to where ever she went. With his skills he would be invisible. And once he was sure the Teenz were trying to get her, he would jump out, kick their butts and everything would go back to normal. Wally grinned as he strutted into the house. _'Man. I'm too much of a genius for my own good.'_ He thought smugly.

The thing he had to do now was wait for the right moment. He had to listen in on all her conversations and follow her whenever she left the resort. He would probably have to venture through some of the most grotesque places on the earth. Makeup parlors, beauty shops, sissy clothing stores. Or worse, sit through a lovely dovey chick flick. The horror! But he had to suck it up. He had to do this. For Rabe. But he still had to wait for her to leave before it got started.

"Hey dad! Can I borrow the car?" Speak of the devil. He leaned against the wall of kitchen and peeked around the corner. He was then greeted with the sight of his cousin trying to loan the car from his uncle. Wally stood silent and waited to see Jack's reaction. The man lowered his coffee and smiled at his daughter. "I gotta go meet up with my mates."

"Sure thing, sweat-pea." He said as he reached into his pockets to pull out a set of keys. "Want me ta come along? Ya only just got yer license last month."

A nervous smile appeared on Rabe's face as she caught the keys in her hand. "No thanks dad. That's kinda the reason I got a license ta start off with." She mumbled at the end of her sentence. The teen did an about face and made her out the door. "I'll be back later!" As she left she grabbed her purse and slammed the front door as she waltzed out.

Wally finally broke from his hiding spot and ran over to the window. He pushed the drapes aside and viewed outside. He watched as Rabe made her way to his Uncle's vehicle. This was his chance, she had to be going to meet up with those teen 'friends' of her's. Now he just had to make his move. He jumped from his place and ran to the hallway, almost bumping into his uncle.

"Where's the fire Wally?" Jack asked as he steadied himself. "Yer mum on the grill again?" That woman really needed to stay away from that thing.

"Nah, just goin' out." He quickly uttered as he went to his room. He stopped for a moment and looked back to the taller blond. "Hey, where did Rabe say she was goin'?" It would help to know where she was in case he lost her.

"Well, she didn't really say. But if I had ta guess, I'd gander she'd be down at The Strand. She's puttin' together some event for her friends." The man turned down the hallway and wandered on leaving Wally to think to himself. The Strand? He groaned. It had to be near water.

But now was not the time to think about that. He needed to be quick or he would lose her. The boy barged into his room and went straight for his bed. He dropped to his knees and slid underneath the mattress. After a few moments, he reemerged with his customized M.U.S.K.E.T he carried with him everywhere. He was going to use it to pull some pranks on some uptight adults, but he thought he better use the ammo for this instead. Wally tucked the weapon in his hoodie and moved to his window. He gazed out to see Rabe pulling out of the driveway. Time to get started. He undid the latch and hopped out, rolling on the ground into a run after the vehicle.

* * *

As the boy made it to the beach, he was never thankful for heavy traffic as he was now. He may have been a physically fit operative, but trying to keep pace with a speeding car was always tiring. Luckily the Spring Break rush caused Rabe to stop and slow down at numerous points. It may have been a longer wait, but he was here.

Wally scanned the area as he moved along the oceanway pavement. Jack was right. Rabe had ventured all the way across the city to the Strand. The crisp clean sea air wafted in from all directions, and he looked to take in all the beach goers either going to enjoy the water park or catch some rays. The boy stood out from the crowd as it seemed he was the only one here not wearing a swimsuit. He didn't care but it would be easier to spot him should he need to make a sneaky exit.

Getting his thoughts together, Wally gazed to his right to find Rabe. To his relief she was a few feet across from him, walking down the street to a more secluded part of the resort. He lowered his chin and stuffed his hands in his hoodie and tried to blend in with the crowd as he tracked his cousin.

Deeper in the beach park, Wally found his hand moving closer to his hidden M.U.S.K.E.T, his trigger finger getting itchy with each passing moment. The people around him seemed to get younger and he knew he was starting to tread into teen truff. They acted like they were ignoring him, but he could feel trained eyes all over him like a bad rash. He gritted his teeth and ducked into a shadowy alley when no one was looking. He was getting exposed and Rabe hadn't reached her destination yet. Looks like it was time for his 'master' disguise.

A teen was setting things up at a nearby game corner. Kids were starting to be dropped off and it was near go time. As he placed another toy squirter for the arcade game down, his eyes wandered up and caught a glimpse of something that froze him. What the? He urgently tapped his friend on the shoulder. "Dude, you seeing this?" He asked motioning to the sight.

The other guy looked up to see what the fuss was about. He was then able to make out an odd sight. A decently sized cardboard box was hugging the walls and moving down the street. It would halt every few intervals, then move out again when the coast was clear. The teen rolled his eyes. Kids were already here and were probably playing some stupid game until they opened. He went back to his work. "Just ignore it Ty. Pretend it's not even there." Ty shrugged before resuming with his task.

Under the box, Wally was restraining himself from bursting out in chuckles. "Stupid teenagers." He jovially uttered. This was his best disguise ever. His eyes peeked out of the eye slot and saw that no one paid him any mind. It was like he was completely invisible. Those poor teens. _'Almost feel sorry from 'em. Their minds just aren't ready ta handle my skill level.'_ He thought confidently. This spy stuff was easy, Abby always made it out to be stressful. Well, it was about to get that way. For them if he had to launch out of here to kick some tail.

Wally shook his head as he got back to his mission. He pushed the box to the wall and stopped to look for Rabe. The girl was writing something down on a sheet of paper on the side of the wall before she walked into some building. Figuring she'd be a while he looked around him to take in his location.

From what he knew, they were on the far side of the park. A far out place near the water, for he could make out the Port of Townsville out in the distance. But what he saw had him worried. The place was infested with teens, they were walking around in some kind of uniforms. White shirts with the Strand logo in red along with black shorts that ended a few inches below the knees. But as bad as that was, the next part had him on edge. Kids were running about, laughing and playing and such. Why were they in a teen populated area? Something wasn't right.

He didn't have time to plan for this because the moment he noticed, Rabe walked out of the shack, wearing a uniform as well. Wally would have followed her, but he had to stay motionless as a group passed by right in front of him. When they finally left he tried to find the girl. But to his dismay, she was no where in sight.

The blond grumbled to himself. How could he have lost her? He would have to push it double time if he wanted to catch her now. His hands rose to lift the box slightly and he spun around to start searching elsewhere. But when his eyes looked up, they widened as he was parlayed in shock.

Because Rabe was right there, staring down at the box with a bewildered expression.

!

He had been spotted! His eyes darted around looking for a way to escape. He suddenly bolted to the left to try and get away. But Rabe had a hand on the box and as he moved she was able to pull it off of him. Her gasp was what made him stop.

"Wally!" She proclaimed. "What are you doin' 'ere!" She exclaimed. He wasn't supposed to be here. Her eyes widened as she remembered what was going on. He _couldn't_ be here! Her pupils narrowed at him as she tried to come up with a way to get him to leave. "Ya better have a good reason too!"

"Uh,..I was, uh." He stuttered. He didn't actually believe anyone would spot him, she must've been really good. He started to sweat, running out of ideas. "I came down 'ere to uh...swim?" He offered with a sheepish grin.

Rae glared harder. "Yeah, and I got a pet bull named Sook. You hate swimming Wally." Her expression harden as she tried to pry more out of him. "Why are ya really here? Didn't take you for a stalker."

"I'm not stalking ya, I'm lookin' out for ya!" He announced wildly. He frowned at her. "Ya been all weird eva since I got here. So _sorry_ if I wanted ta make sure you were alroight."

The girl's face softened when she heard out. Wally was trying to look out for her in his own way, even if that way was odd it was still sweet. She leaned down and ruffled his bowel cut. "Thanks heaps shorty, but I'm fine."

Wally frowned and offered a counter to her statement. "Yeah? So yer fine working with these teens at..." He paused to look up at the sign to the place they were in, but his expression slacked before he started to feel sheepish. "..The Lil' Biter's Fun Fair?"

"Yeah, it's something for the kids during Spring Break. My friends have me organize the whole gig, so I work here. Gotta make a quid somehow ya know." She answered waving all around her. "What did'ja think I was doin' with all these ankle-biters here?"

Wally scratched the back of his head. "Uh, nothing." He answered quietly. She was just working here help manage things, he guessed it wasn't as sinister as he thought. He lowered his arms and gazed forlornly at the ground. "Sorry Rabe. I just didn't want ya doin' something bad. We're family and stuff."

The girl looked around area as he said that. Staring at all these kids, she started to feel ashamed of what was about to happen, but then shrugged it off. If she wanted to have friends, if she wanted to fit in she would have to do this. Besides, maybe after this the kids would treat others better. They pulled pranks on her all the time. She then stared down at her cousin. He was the one exception. She would never want him to get hurt because of her. He looked out for her, she needed to do the same before it was too late.

"No worries shorty, I'm glad yer lookin out for me, but I'm a big girl. I've got it sorted out." She then leaned down and tugged him to the exit. "But ya really gotta leave. Now."

He looked own nonplussed. "Why?"

"Cause ya just have to." She stressed as her watch beeped. Almost opening time. "It's uh...really more of a thing fer girls. Yeah! Sissy and stuff you wouldn't like." She tested with nervous eyes.

Nervous eyes that Wally noticed. He frowned as he looked around him. "Doesn't look that girly." He could pick out more boys at first glance. He dug his heels into the ground forcing them to come to a halt. "Rabe, what's goin' on?"

She began to panic. "Nothing! Just-"

"Hey Rabe!" They looked over to see another teen approaching. "It's almost time, ya ready?" She then noticed Wally and frowned slightly. "Who's this?"

Wally answered before Rabe could speak. "I'm her cousin, girly."

"Oh!" She exclaimed as she gave Rabe a sly look. "I see." The girl then smirked as she grinned at him in a sickeningly sweet manner. "Well then, why don't you stay? Kids like you get in free."

"Really?" He was kinda bored, and he could keep an eye on Rabe this way.

"Yeah, it'll be so fun that you'll _never_ want to leave." She said with hidden intent. Suddenly a bell sound rung through the whole park and waves of kids rushed in, their parents dropping them off for the day. The girl smirked as she stood straight. "Well, gotta get to work. See ya around."

As she left, Wally contemplated her offer. He rubbed his chin as he weighed his options. "Guess I could stay, see what all the fuss is about."

Rabe looked horrified. If he stayed he would end up like all the others. She had to think of something to get him to leave quick. "Uh,..shorty? Could ya do something for me?"

"What do ya need?"

"Ya see... I uh.. left my...sunscreen! I left my sunscreen in ma car- I mean the house!" The farther away he was the better. She then pinched at her arm. "I tan real easy and I need to keep my complexion ya know." He rolled his eyes. Only a girl would freak about the possibility of sunburn. "So could ya go and fetch it for me?"

Wally sighed. He didn't want to leave, but he supposed he wouldn't want a burnt up cousin either. "What am I lookin' for?"

"SPF...Fourteen..Bazillion." She uttered. That ought keep him searching all weekend. "So can ya please go now? I'm feelin hot 'ere!" He proclaimed dramatically.

"Alroight!" Wally exclaimed grossed out. "Be back soon." He uttered as he walked passed her. Stupid girls and their sunscreen. What was he, an errand boy?

As he neared the exit, he peered up in time to stop himself from running into the girl he saw earlier. She had her back to him and was blocking his way out. He glared at the back of her skull, as if willing her to move. "Outta the way missy!"

The girl stopped whatever she was doing and stared at him boringly. "Oh it's you." She then frowned when she noticed the way he was headed. "Where do you think yer goin'?"

Wally only grunted in response. "Mind yer own bizzo." He was surprised when she latched onto his shoulder with a even more surprising strong grip. "Hey!"

"Ya can't leave yet." She spoke as she held him back. "The real fun is about to start."

He finally shook her off of him and snarled. "Do I look loike I care?"

The teen fumed back at him. There was no way she was letting a brat like him get away. He would join the others. The noise from to her right made her look to take in the arcade. She then smiled slowly as an idea formed. "But if ya leave now...ya won't win the prize."

"Prize?" He was intrigued. "What kinda prize we talkin' 'bout?"

"Only the most super coolest awsomeriffic ubber prize ya can think of mate." She then leaned down and acted coy. "And since yer Rabe's cousin, I'll tell the secret way ta win it."

At the prospect of the awesome thing he was hooked. "C'mon! Out with it!" He absolutely _had_ to get that prize now.

The teen smirked as she pointed inside the arcade. "Inside there in the back is an old pinball machine, but it only looks that way so no one will notice." She inertly snorted at the thought of the run down thing. It was falling apart but was still in working condition. The only reason they had it was because it ate up pinball fanatic's money. "All ya have ta do is beat the highscore, and presto, that prize is as good as yours." Her hand traveled into her pocket to pull out a massive handful of quarters. "I'll even give ya a head start."

The unsuspecting Wally took the change with a look of glee. "Alroight!" The poor idiots, that prize was as good as his now. Completely forgetting the reason he was here, he waltzed inside the arcade like he owned it. "~That prize is mine!~ Da na na da na ~ I'm gonna win it now!~" He continued to sing at an off pace rock and roll beat.

The teen watched as Wally walked in. When he was finally out of sight, she pulled out a communicator from the back of her shorts. "Tara reporting in. Zone 4b is clear."

"_Good. Game time is in one hour._"

"Good." She then spared one last glance at the building and slowly smirked. "Oh yeah, make sure the arcade goes first."

* * *

Sometime later within the busy game center, children were having the time of their lives. Many were crowded around the Master Blaster, others were playing an old school Mario title, and a few were even setting the highscore to Dance Dance Revolution. Everyone was enjoying themselves.

"Aw ya stupid piece of crud!" Well, maybe not everyone. In the way back of the arcade, in the place many had neglected to sweep up, Wally was fumbling with possibly the worst pinball machine ever created. "C'mon!" He yelled as the ball got closer to the bottom, teetering on the edge.

The stupid thing was eating through his coins like Hoagie at a chilli dog competition. It had been almost over an hour and he was down to his last quarter. Combined with that, it had the gall to insult him even further. Because every time he lost...

Wally eyes bulged when the flippers got stuck and the ball rolled down unhinged. "No NO!" But it was too late. The ball went down the hole. The game let out a croak and a deep voice rung out.

**GAME OVER. YOU SUCK!**

"Aggrh!" He pulled at the very strands of his hair, threatening to rip it all out. He then calmed somewhat and gave the thing a good kick. "This is stupid! No one in the universe could beat this thing!" A small smile then appeared. "Which makes the prize that much more awesomer!" He pulled out his last coin and was about to insert it, but then he was suddenly hit with what he was supposed to be doing. "Shoot! I was suppose ta be getting' sunscreen." He quickly turned, but looked back at the game one more time. "...Another round wouldn't- Nah." He really needed to go. Rabe was probably a prune by now. But as if it sensed him leaving, the machine taunted him again.

**MY GRANDMOTHER CAN PLAY BETTER THAN YOU! AND SHE'S A LABELMAKER! **

"That's it!" Wally raged, right back on top of the game once more. He flipped out his coin like he was prepping a weapon. "Yer goin' down ya trash talkin' bucket of bolts!" He then quickly jerked his wrist to insert the change, but his fast hasty actions caused the quarter to clink against the slot and drop to the floor where it rolled away. "Hey!" He proclaimed as he started right after it. "Get 'ere!"

As if moved by an otherworldly force, the quarter rolled against the wooden floor and seemed to change course every time Wally made a grab for it. The chase continued on, with the boy never ceasing in his efforts. Right when it was near the counter, he leaped and landed on the floor. "Ah ha!" He uttered in victory, but then the coin rolled through one of his loose sleeves. "Dang it!" He grumbled. He then started to crawl right under the shack adviser and followed the quarter right out the door.

While that was going on, the cashier was leaning against the wall watching over the kids safety behind his counter. He was to make sure none of the brats got out this close to go time. As soon as that thought entered his mind, his watch beeped. Getting serious, he walked over the cash register and punched in a series of numbers. After entering the last one, the drawer of it opened to reveal a screen with many red lights. One by one they started to light up. Smiling, he flipped a switch under the counter and the light representing the arcade light. He then put a finger to his hidden earpiece and spoke into it. "Arcade ready. All set down here." More voices spoke from other ends.

"_Bumper cars are secured._"

"_Rainbow Monkey Mania all set._"

"_Swimming pool is locked down._"

"Excellent." The cashier uttered darkly. He then pressed another bottom and spoke once more. "This is Zone 4b reporting in, all sectors are hyped. Ready to begin."

* * *

"Good." The brown haired girl spoke from the center of the fair. She was standing in the concession stand which served as the main hub of this operation. "We're ready to start." She then looked behind her to see Rabe filing away to make sure everything was in order. She had to admit, the loser was actually doing everything right. She told higher ups that trying recruit some tomboy like her was a waste of time. But after a few weeks of 'hanging out' the sap was completely transformed. Now Rabe was making sure she did everything she could to impress them, and by doing that she was going to help make this the hugest Spring Break event ever. She then smirked. After this she would be a shoe in to join and after that she would be someone else's problem.

"You ready to get started girlfriend?" She asked as she regraded Rabe. She still had that annoying sense of guilt like all did at first, but it would wear off. But she needed to make sure she went along with it. "Everyone is prepped and set."

Rabe monitored the screen with a hesitant expression. "..Y-Yeah." She didn't know what was wrong with her. A few weeks ago she was planning these fairs and executing them without second thought. They made her popular with her friends, and she finally fit in. But why was it so hard to do now?

"_... I just didn't want ya doin' something bad. We're family and stuff."_

Wally. What would he think of this. That's when it hit her. She was just worried Wally was still here. She didn't want him to get hurt. That was all. Other than that she was cool with all this. Right?

"Rabe." She snapped her gaze up to the frowning teen. "Yer not having second thoughts are ya?" She asked with a tiny bit of malice.

But Rabe detected it. She wasn't stupid. But then she waved it off with a nervous smile. "Naw, just worried about 'bout my cousin." She admitted. When the girl rose a brow she quickly explained. "Ya know..loike you are with yer sister? Ain't she in here?" She asked hoping she knew where she was coming from. They cared about family right?

The girl let up realization. "Oh yeah totally." She was worried at first. Worried that the annoying girl would get away. But she didn't need to stress, the brat was at the teacups at the moment. The teen waved off Rabe's worries. "It's all taken care of, don't worry about it." She then frowned. "But we need ta do this. Now."

Rabe nodded and her hand moved to the keyborad. Slower than before she typed in a set of commands. As her finger hovered over the enter key, she couldn't help but think for herself for the first time in weeks. Was this her? But as she noticed the teen's glare, she realized that it really didn't matter. "Commencing Lock Down." She uttered as she pressed down.

After a moment, the screams of scared children filled the air, signaling the start. Rabe looked over to see the teen girl press a hand into her chest, her Battle Ready Armor springing to life. The black metal glinted in the afternoon sun and she grinned as she pressed into her headset. "All facilities are secured. Time to round up some brats."

* * *

Outside the arcade, Wally jumped up in the air with a victorious look. "Heh! Got ya!" He exclaimed as he pumped his fist in the air, quarter tucked in his grasp. The boy then pivoted on his heel and walked back to the building with a confident aura about him. "Now ta get me that prize." Suddenly, a whirring noise made itself known and he looked up in wonder. "What the heck is that?" His eyes were then trained on the arcade he just left. As the noise got louder, a metal wall sprung up and sealed the doorway, blocking entry and exit. "Huh?" He gently raised a fist to knock, but then reared it back when he heard screams on the other side.

"Let us out!" Some boy yelled as he beat on the door. Wally looked on astounded before an older male spoke out.

"Get away from there!" The beating stopped and the blond assumed the teen pulled him away. "Get back there with the others."

Wally rose his hands up and looked around him with a snarl. "I _knew_ somethin was goin' on!" A commotion the right caught his attention and he looked to see a group of kids running away and screaming. But right when they reached the gate, they were entrapped by some net. Wally looked to the source to find the net came from teens dressed in his B.R.A. That is so fun to type.

Seeing them getting closer, he quickly leaped into a nearby alley. He pushed himself against the wall as he watched the teens carry the kids off somewhere.

"Hurry it up!" The squad leader yelled out. "We gotta move it double time. Load 'em up in the ships."

He assessed everything that was going on, confused. What the heck were the Teen Ninjas up to? Why were they taking the kids away? He glared as he reached into his pocket where his weapon was hidden. "Time to-"

"Hey!" He turned behind him to see three teens looking down at him. "What do ya think you're doing?"

Wally only smirked as he gripped his M.U.S.K.E.T. "I was thinkin' about kicking yer tail!" He shouted as he pulled it out and fired. The stream of the yellow substance traveled through the air with higher damage force thanks to personal customization. It flew until it hit the center teen straight in the face.

"AH!" The guy scream, the force caused him to rear and back and slam into the ground. He then rubbed at his face trying to remove the spicy mustard. "IT'S IN MY EYES!"

The other two looked down at their fallen comrade in shock. "It's the Kids Next- AHH!" He yelped as a shot knocked him down as well. The last one turned to face Wally, but the boy was already upon him. The blond swiped his leg at the teen's knee and the male fell to the ground in a heap. He grunted, and as he landed Wally jumped into the air and stomped down on his chest. "OOFA!" He exhaled as the air was force right out of his lungs.

"Heh." Wally let out with a smirk. He then set his gaze forward and and rushed off to the next teen and to find out just what was going on.

The teen groaned as he rolled on his side. His hand rose to his headset and he reported in. "Ugh,..this is Zone 4b. The Kids Next Door are here!"

* * *

"..._I repeat, the Kids Next Door are here!_"

"What!" The brown haired teen leader looked at her communicator shocked. She growled as she uttered a reply. "How did they find us?"

"_I don't know! But one of 'em headed off to Zone 3a!_"

The girl vented a frustrated sigh, but replaced it with a smirk. "Well in that case I want those losers caged with the rest of them."

"_But Jimmy's got mustard in his contacts!_"

"Do I have ta do everything!" The girl yelled as she hung up. She rubbed at her forehead before she turned to Rabe. "Looks like you'll get some experience." She uttered as she tossed a B.R.A at her.

Rabe caught it and stared at it. "But I'm not in yet."

"It don't matter now." The leader ordered as she stepped closer to the girl. "You said we'd be hidden, and we ain't. So you gotta deal with this, got it?" She yelled trying to be intimidating.

Rabe looked as the girl stepped closer to her. At first she was nervous, but then she felt something spark in her. She glared at the girl and pushed her away. "Back off!" She shouted. She then jerked the B.R.A over her torso and stomped away. "I'll deal with it! Sheesh."

The leader looked shocked before she frowned. That fighting spirit was still there. But upon hearing an explosion, she decided to settle it later.

* * *

Back with Wally, he was blasting through the forces left and right.

"HAA!" He yelled as he jumped down on two teens. He fired off two rounds and they went down as soon as he landed. He moved over to one of their wrists and undid the holding net. Free from their confines, the children ran off to find some way to escape.

"Get him!" he rose his head to see a group of them coming down from above. They fired lasers at him and he rolled to the side. As he came up he shot at the one who fired and he fell easily. The boy then focused his efforts on trying to bring the others down, but they kept flying out of range. While he reloaded, they all swooped down in unison to barrel him over. He hopped back to avoid them and they poised back upwards into the air. He growled lowly. He would never get them at this rate, but then he suddenly got a new plan.

Above the teens watched as Wally fired at him again. They laughed as they dodged with ease. "What a loser, that was worst then the last time." When the boy reloaded, they went down once more. "You're goin' down shrimp!"

Wally smirked as he saw them comin'. "No. I'm goin' up!" He fired one shot at the leader's eyes and the teen came barreling down blindly. Once he was near, Wally expertly jumped on his back. Once there he used one arm to grip the teen's frantic hands and used them to control the guy's flight to an extent. He turned the teen into the others and held out and fired with his other hand.

"GET HIM OFF-WHOOA!" The blinded enemy was suddenly jerked as Wally went into a dive, two other teens pursuing him. He looked back and smirked before he lifted up. His teen soared back into the air, while the others lost control and rammed into the harsh concrete.

The blond chuckled at the sight. But his enjoyment was cut short when a laser beam graced his sleeve. He looked beside him to see a smirking foe taunting him. He rolled his eyes as he shot at him, sending the bum down. With that taken care of, that just left one more. As he thought this, he was suddenly caught in a wave of lasers coming from the front. He looked onwards to see the final enemy firing at him wildly. Deciding to cut his losses, he let go of the teens hands and hopped off of him as a laser collided with the teen's chest. As he fell, Wally reached out to grab the last one. "C'mere!"

"Gah!" The teen grunted as Wally latched on to his legs. They then dangled in the air, the teen trying to shake the kid off, and the kid trying to hold on for dear life. "Let go ya brat!"

Wally glared right back a the boy. "I'll go." He then used a hand to aim his M.U.S.K.E.T at the teen's jet pack. "But yer comin' with me!" He then fired. The mustard made a direct hit, and clogged up the pack's engine. Once it died, the two fell victim to gravity's cruel hold. They both screamed as they fell, but when they were close to the ground Wally flipped their positions where the teen was on the bottom, and when they finally made contact, the foe took the major blunt of the fall.

The boy stepped off the groaning body and looked around him. He could still make out the screams of kids, but they were getting quieter. He balled his fist and grunted. "I gotta hurry 'fore they leave!" He then ran to where he could hear the most noise, but when he turned a corner, he ran straight into an ambush. Four burly teen elites being led by the teen he saw with Rabe earlier. He snarled as he kept the weapon on them.

The girl sneered as she took in the boy. "I knew you would be trouble. But it really doesn't matter now." She chuckled as she snapped her fingers. "Get 'im boys." With that, the four elites charged.

Wally faced them head on as he raised his weapon. "Eat some of this ya-"

_Click Click_

Don't you just hate that?

"Crud." He grumbled as he realized he was out. But he brushed that aside. He holstered the weapon and held up his fists. He wouldn't go down without a fight. "Come get some!" As the words left his mouth, the boys attacked. Wally blocked an oncoming strike and countered with a left hook. As his opponent stumbled back, he ducked to avoid a hit from one behind. His hands shot up and grabbed the hand and he twisted the wrist, smirking when the teen yelped in pain. He then used the momentum to fling the guy over his shoulder. The body flew right into another teen and they both fell to the ground.

The girl was standing there fuming in rage. "He's just one kid! Beat him down!" She watched the boy engage the last one and slapped her forehead when she saw that he was winning. "For the love of...Ya got weapons! USE THEM!"

The elite's eyes widened when he remembered. "Uh, I knew that." He then caught Wally's fist and pointed his other hand at his head. The laser on his wrist glowed as he smirked. "Time ta say goodnight mate."

Wally pulled at his hand to no avail. He used his legs to kick at the guy. It worked as he let go and he was free. But as he stepped back, he noticed the other three had got up and had him surrounded. "Aw, just great." He muttered as they all trained their sights on him.

One smirked as he prepared to fire. "Yer outta luck shorty. No one can help ya now-"

"HIYAA!"

"Huh- AHH!" The teen screamed as a girl's foot turned his face into a landing mat. She then hopped off of it and delivered a roundhouse to send him flying. The teen flew back and landed to the ground out cold. The girl then landed and Wally glanced over her appearance. She was about his height, maybe taller, and her brown dirt hair was in a ponytail. Her skin was tanned, and she wore a purple t-shirt, khaki shorts and combat boots. Around her waist was some 2x4 tech along with a belt with the number '145' engraved on the buckle.

The teens were surprised by the girl's sudden appearance, but moved to stop her none the less. One shot at her to which she jumped back out of range. While in the air she pulled a weapon from her waist that looked like a mace. She gripped the handle and started swinging the taped up tether ball at the end of it. She charged at the two and skidded to the right to avoid the lasers. When she got close, she swung the weapon at the arm of the teen that was firing. It twirled around his arm, and once he was tied she jerked him down for his face to meet her fist. When he went down the other tried to overwhelm her. She pulled her tether-mace free and swung it as hard as she could into the teen's head and he met the same fate as his bud.

Wally watched as the girl took down the teens. She kicked some tail, but he would never admit it out loud. She was still a girl. Behind him, the teen he kicked down tried to get back up, but he slammed his elbow into his face without looking back. The guy feel back down with a grunt.

The girl smirked at the down enemies. But her victory was short lived as her weapon was shot out of her hand. She turned to see the girl leading the elites had her own laser aimed and ready. But the kid girl was quicker and she pulled out her blaster and shot at the girl.

"AHH!" The teen went flying backwards landing in the side of a shack. She groaned rubbed at her chest when she noticed a squad of armed teens appear around the corner. They blankly stared at each other before she lost it. "Don't just stand there! BLAST THOSE LOSERS!"

The teens just blinked confused. They then looked over to Wally and the KND girl and nodded slowly. "Oh." They then pulled out their weapons and fired. "RAAAAH!" They roared as they entered battle.

Wally and the girl looked towards each other, then leaped backwards on the other side of the prize table. They flipped it over and used it as brief cover. Once he was sure they were alright he then proceeded to give her the third degree. "Now that that's done, who the crud are you?"

"G'day mate, I'm with the KND." She spoke as she fired to bring the heat off of them. She then ducked back down and reloaded. When she noticed that the boy was still here, she groaned. "Look mate, I ain't got time ta yabber." She then pointed down the opposite end. "Go in between those buildings and don't stop 'til yer out."

Wally blinked before he glared. "I ain't leavin'! I'm with the Kids Next Door too!"

She rolled her eyes. "We're the only sector down 'ere kid. And you aren't in it."

"Cause I'm not in _your _sector. Duh!" He frowned. "I'm Numbuh 4 with Sector V back in the states."

The girl's attitude changed as she beamed at him. "Strewth, yer from Sector V?" At his nod she shook his hand. "Glad ta meet ya. Numbuh 145, Leader of Sector DU at yer service."

"DU? Down Under?" At her nod he looked confused. "What 'bout A fer Australia?"

"We _were_ Sector A before we lost the rights to the name in a bet with the Amish sector. And don't you dare ask!" She replied heatedly. A blast that rumbled the table drew their attention back to the teens. She leaned up and fired a few rounds to push them back. "Quick, get me on the line with yer leader. We can combine our teams ta-"

"Team?" Wally uttered confused. "My team is still back in the states."

"WHAT!" 145 yelled as she ducked back down. "They only sent you? What kinda reinforcement is that?"

"Reinforcements? I'm not here ta reinforce anything. I'm here on vacation!" He ducked as a laser nearly gave him an unneeded haircut. "I don't know what's goin' on!"

145 looked at him bewildered. "You ain't...AGRH! Why won't Global Command answer me?" She raged to the sky.

"Can ya _puh-lease_ tell me, WHAT THE CRUD IS HAPPENING?" He roared as a rather powerful beam rocked them both.

The sector leader felt the blast and peered over to see the teens were advancing. She mumbled something before she reloaded. "Sorry mate, no time to explain." Once she cocked the weapon, she turned to Wally. "Listen. I'm short on operatives, the blokes on the moonbase aren't picking up the phone, and we're too crowded 'ere. I could _really_ use any help I can get."

"I could really use some info!"

"I'll fill ya in once we get more decent cover." She pressed her back up against the table and glanced at Wally with an expectant look. "Well?"

The boy looked over to see the teens getting closer. He then gazed at the table figured out her plan. He leaned down and pressed his own back into it. He turned to 145 and smirked. "Just don't fall behind."

The girl nodded and looked ahead. "Ready?" At his nod they pushed into the table. "GO!" With that they took off, the table scraping against the ground as they used it as a makeshift ram. They combined their strength to plow through any teens in their way and 145 used her blaster to fire at any stray ones that came from behind. After a minute, the table crashed into something and they could no longer move it. They gazed up to see they had collided with the counter of a game stand. They vaulted over and took cover in the more secure location.

"That was ace mate." The girl commented as laser beams flew over their heads. "I gotta say, ya sure chose a lousy place for a vacation. This spot is a teen hot bed roight now."

"Wish I knew _why_!" He stressed yet again.

145 nodded as they rested for a moment. "Fair enough. We're pressed for time so I'll run ya the short version. Eva since Spring Break started, the Teen Ninjas have been usin' these 'fun fairs' ta lure in kids, trap 'em and then ship 'em off somewhere."

"Where they taking them?"

"That's the thing mate, we don't know. But we're gonna find out." She pulled out a round of ammo which he excepted. He reloaded and listened at the same time. "This is the biggest one yet. So we're here ta get their D.D and tear this trap to the ground."

"What's a D.D?"

"A Data Dairy. The teens have one somewhere in 'ere. We're gonna find it, decode it and stop their plans before they get any further along."

Wally nodded excepting the mission. "I get ya. But how are we gonna tear the place down?"

The girl only smirked as she pulled out her communicator. "A mate of mine's got it covered." She then got serious as she flipped it on. "Numbuh 147. Do ya read me?"

"_Loud and clear m'am! I'm up and raring ta go ova 'ere!_" A light male voice spoke out from the other end.

"Is it ready?"

"_You bet! The B.U.T.C.H.E.R is all set and ready ta roll!_"

145 nodded with a smile. "Good. We're pinned down ova here. Ya gotta a lock on us?"

"_Ya see the wall to yer roight?_" They both peered over the side to see a tall wall the teens put up to keep everyone from escaping. "_Well, I'm roight on the other side._"

"Well then you have yer orders." She then crouched down lower and motioned for Wally to do the same. "I'd get down if I was you."

He did, but still questioned. "Why?"

Suddenly the ground began to shake and the east wall came tumbling down as something bore right through. The teen's fire ceased and he looked up to see what caused it. In the ruble was an S.U.V. It was covered it 2x4 armor plating and had the KND logo on the side. In the front was a large plow covered in barbed wire. Attached on each side were two twin cannons that launched large high impact boxing gloves that tore through the buildings with ease. Finally on top of the massive machine was a built in cockpit that housed a K-Gun that was popping the teens left and right. Sitting in the seat was Numbuh 147, he had a look of glee on his face as he swung his barmah hat in the air. He laughed as he watched the teens scramble like ants. "She's a beaut ain't she? I modified 'er just fer you goons!" He shouted as he fired another blast of ketchup down at them.

Wally stood up watching the thing plow through the teens in amazement. He pointed at it with a longing look. He really wanted to put it through its paces. "What...is that?"

Numbuh 145 just grinned as she watched her teammate work. "That's the-"

* * *

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

**Kids Next Door: B.U.T.C.H.E.R.**

**B**ig. **U**rban. **T**ank. **C**an. **H**urt. **E**verything – **R**IPPER!

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

* * *

"Numbuh 147's pride and joy." The girl then turned to Wally and got serious. "He's gonna be causing a ruckus while we go in and get the D.D." She readied her baster and looked forward. "Ya in mate?"

He response was to hold up his M.U.S.K.E.T and smirk. Numbuh 145 nodded and they both leaped over the counter and charged on the remaining teens. This vacation just got a lot more interesting.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**-Transmission Interrupted.**

**

* * *

**

**Crikey! More OCs! But don't worry. Sector DU plays the part of Australia's KND and that's it. Next time the operatives fill Wally in on the teen situation and we get that much closer to the end.**

**Ripper is an Australian term for fantastic. I figured if Mr Warburton could end LOCKAHSOCKAH with Hooray I thought I could do something similar.**

**Later.**


	5. They Stole It!

**Transmission Interrupted... Please Standby.**

…**Processing... Processing...**

**Link has been Reestablished. Now Resuming Transmission.**

**

* * *

**

It is said that every sector had its own signature 2x4 weapon. Either a weapon or vehicle that was created by their own and used mainly by them. If that was the case, then the B.U.T.C.H.E.R was Sector DU's original harbinger of total destruction.

Numbuh 147 absolutely loved his job. That thought just kept resonating in his skull every moment he pressed the big red button and watched in delight as more teen buildings went boom. He chuckled in an almost sinister way as he flipped the lever adjacent to his leg. "Let's see how ya loike this!" The engine deep within the core of the machine blitzed to life and the turbo thruster along with it. The flames erupted from the back and the tank sped along the street. The teens scurried around like headless chicks as he rammed through the ferris wheel. The ride descended to the ground and leveled all stands beneath it with a clamorous thump.

The crazy tech specialist wasn't anywhere near close to finishing. As the B.U.T.C.H.E.R regressed out of the ruble, the aussie spun the cockpit around and fired off his K-cannon at loose teens as he backed out. The foes went down with sloppy splatters as the red condiment gushed from the blaster. Part him still couldn't believe they were beaten with something like ketchup, but as long as it did the job, he wasn't going to complain.

Wiping the sweat from his face, the boy jerked at the wheel and his mobile tank turned a 180. Facing down his new alleyway, he went to work on renovating the fair until he was satisfied. As he fired off more boxers from the side guns, he pressed against a button on his headset and spoke into it. "This is 147 to Sky patrol, do ya read me?"

At first all he could make out was static, but as the transmission became clearer, so did the female voice on the other end. "_This 146 to B.U.T.C.H.E.R. I read ya loud and clear mate. What's yer status?_"

"I got those teens on the run. Bunch of losers." He idly commented as another wave went down without putting up any effort. "Have we got the D.D yet?"

"_No. But scans show that 145 and that other guy are almost to it. Just another few yards and they got it._"

He only nodded as he adjusted his sights. "Can ya gimme a read on my location?"

The girl was silent before she spoke again. "_You're about less than a click away from the teen drop zone._"

"Ya mean where they're towin' off those kids?" He asked. When he was met with silence on the other end he got his answer. The boy lowered the rim of his barmah hat and altered the B.U.T.C.H.E.R's course. "I'm goin' after 'em."

"_That's a big fat negative 147!_" The girl quipped. "_They're heavily armed and not even the B.U.T.C.H.E.R could last long against their armaments._"

The boy growled as he blatantly ignored her warning. "They got 148'n'9 in there! I ain't leavin' ma mates behind!"

"_Well ya ain't gonna save 'em by being a big showoffy jerk face! Now turn yer butt around and-_" She immediately stopped which put him on alert. The boy leaned up and tapped at the headset. Right when he was about to voice his concern, Numbuh 146's frantic warnings spewed from her mouth. "_Ya got an incoming mugger at Six o'clock! He's packin' and headed yer way!_"

Numbuh 147 glanced over his shoulder and viewed out of the rear window. Nothing was behind him in the distance. He faced the front and gazed down at his radar and flicked at the screen. Still nothing. He placed his palm back on the headset. "Uh, I think ya need ta tune that system again mate. Ain't nothin' there."

"_Are ya blind? He's roight behind you!_"

"Ya got a few roos loose in the top paddock 146. There's nothing here!" He bellowed over the com link. He glared into the blank screen as he addressed her again. "If this another one of ya stupid cracks-"

"_Don't call me stupid!_" The girl screeched in response to his earlier jibe. "_And I'm not joking! He's on top of ya! Get outta there, NOW_!"

Numbuh 147 rolled his eyes as he mouthed out her 'warning'. "For the the last time-" A loud beeping alarm interrupted his taunt. He looked down at his radar to see that there was indeed someone on his tail. He snapped his head in the rear direction and nearly wet himself when he saw large teen missile coming for him. "HOLY DOOLEY!" But it was too late. The strikers collided with his vehicle and exploded with massive flare. Using the last of his movement he mashed the ejector seat and launched himself into the air before the flames overtook him.

As the parachute fluttered open, the operative gazed intently at the burning pile of metal that used to be his B.U.T.C.H.E.R, his baby. He felt like he was dying more and more with each pop and crackle. But he was not granted the pleasure of mourning for lasers were fired at his parachute and he in turn was dropped unceremoniously to the ground. "Omph!" He grunted as he hit the concrete. The boy pushed himself up to glare at the assembly of teens that had shot him down. He reached for his back pocket, but then cursed as he remembered that he had went in unarmed since he thought the B.U.T.C.H.E.R itself would be overkill.

"Aw, just peachy." He grumbled as he shakingly came to his feet. As he watched the foes advance, he couldn't help but remind himself that he wasn't much of a brawler. As they came closer, he came to the conclusion that he wanted to live another day. He gave a timid smile and tipped his hat. "Sorry mates, but I gotta do the Harold Holt," He prepped his legs as he spun around. "and bolt!" He then sprinted in the other direction hoping to get away, but he came to a screeching halt as a armored teen bike parked in front of his escape route.

The boy's feet felt like led as he just stood there paralyzed. He trembled as the door hissed opened and a booted foot came slugging out. It crunched against the ground as its twin joined it. Once the body fully revealed itself, Numbuh 147 shook in fear as the eyes of the blond bore right through him. "Aw crud." He squeaked.

"Well, if it isn't the KNDweebs." Chad Dickson sniggered as he thoroughly chewed the gum in his cheeks. He blew a bubble which burst with a loud pop. The traitor smirked as he watched the kid nervously convulse at the sound. "And here I thought that this was gonna be a snore fest." His hand then snapped out and gripped the boy by the arm. Numbuh 147 gave out a feminine shriek as Chad tossed him to his comrades. "Go load him up with his friends and prepare to move out."

* * *

Elsewhere, Wally was hustling down the street alongside the Sector DU leader, blasting down any teen punk that stood in their path.

"It's almost unfair." The blond laughed as he took down yet another bra wearing squad down. "There barely puttin' up a fight!"

"Thank 147 fer that." Numbuh 145 grunted as she barreled through a male trying to tackle her. She flipped the guy into the air where she pumped a load of hot sauce in his face. "He's got most of 'em dealing with the B.U.T.C.H.E.R. With that distraction, it'll be like stealing candy from a baby."

Wally agreed as he jumped into the air delivering a well placed boot to the head. He landed expertly and grinned. "A big ugly zit faced baby." Suddenly a kick to his back threw him off guard. As he tumbled to the ground, he looked back to see his assailant headed in to bring the hurt. But Numbuh 145 came up from behind and tripped him up. After the teen went crashing downward, the girl gave him a sharp elbow to the gut and he fell holding the aching body part.

The brunette walked over and assisted the blond boy to his feet. "Need ta watch yer step mate." She chuckled as he stood.

Wally grumbled as he dusted his sleeves off. "He got lucky. That's all." He then noticed the leader's dead set expression as she gazed somewhere to the right. "What?" Her only action of reply was to point over nearby a green marked building. It was a, "Concession stand?"

"The main hub fer all teen operations, be it a football game or charity event." She then ducked down lower into the alleyway as she scooped it out. "Now all we gotta do is wait and-"

"Wait?" Wally asked like it was the must idiotic query in the world. "What's there ta wait for? That 147 guy is keeping 'em busy." He pounded his fists together as ran out of the shadows. "I'm goin' to get that thing now!"

Numbuh 145 tried to grab at him, but he was already off. "Numbuh 4 wait!" But as soon as he stepped into the clearing, a well placed laser caught him in the side and sent him flying.

"WHAAA!" He yelled as he was tossed in the air. His flight was cut short as he rammed into a nearby pole, he slid down it for his body to land on a hammer mat. The gong flew straight up into the air where it hit the bell. He tried to get up, but the gong landed right on his skull, knocking him unconscious.

145 ran out into the clearing to view the damage, but had to roll to the right to avoid getting hit herself. She looked back with a snarl at the teen who fired.

"Sorry about yer mate. I really wasn't paying attention." A female voice taunted. Out from behind shack came a thin looking girl dressed in battle ready armor. Her face was obscured with the B.R.A helmet and her voice was being disfigured by the Voice Mixer-Upper 1300. The girl raised her weapon as she prepared her next shot. "But I am now."

Numbuh 145 only smirked as she goaded the girl. "What's the matter teeny? 'Fraid I'll mess up that pretty face of yours?"

"It's not my fault!" The teen raged as she pulled at her helmet. "I'm just a recruit! I don't know how ta work this stupid thing!"

"Recruit eh?" The girl then leaped forward intent on ending it quickly. "Well then this'll be easy!" She struck her fist out but was surprised when the girl caught her fist.

"Don't count on it." The teen then spun the girl around and rammed her foot into the operative's back. Numbuh 145 fell with a thud, but recovered enough to dodge the incoming stomp. When the teen ninja dropped down to give her a leg sweep, the kid hopped over it and hoped to bring a flying kick to knock that helmet off. But her hopes were crushed when the teen's hand moved like lightening and grabbed her heel. The teen stood and twirled the girl in the air before she threw her over into the concession stand. Numbuh 145 hit the wall with a pained screamed and landed behind the counter.

"I was beating down punks loike you when I was a kid." Rabe spoke from behind her armor. At first she was hesitant, but once she got into the fight, she became thrilled. Not because she was fighting a kid, but simply because she was fighting. The last time she had a good brawl was back a couple of months ago when some jerk tried to put some moves on her. She had never had this much fun in a while, not even with her friends. But she shook it off as she armed her laser. "I used ta be the toughest girl in Amby." She uttered fondly.

"Yeah." A muffled voice spoke from behind the counter. Suddenly 145 sprang up smirking holding two soda nozzles aimed at the teen. "Ya _used_ ta be!" After her jeer she fired the hoses at full blast, the carbonated drinks gushing out in torrents.

The soda hit Rabe and took her by surprise. The force and pressure that the drink put upon her was too much. She fought as violently as she could but was pushed down into a kneeling position. She put a hand up to stop most of it from hitting her in the face and squinted one eye open to view her opponent. She then noticed the popcorn vendor right next to the girl. She weakly held up her other hand, and a laser beam flared from her wrist making contact with its intended target.

Numbuh 145 cringed when the shot was fired, but then regained her confidence when it went right over her head. She stuck out her tongue and gave a good long raspberry. "HA! Ya missed- AHH!" She screamed as the popcorn producer behind her exploded. A harsh wave of the hot buttery treats bombarded her and she was buried in them. On instinct, she plucked one in her mouth and almost gagged. "YUCK! _Way_ too much salt!"

Rabe only laughed as she went to pick her up. "It's ova kid."

"HIYA!" The battle cry from behind caused her to duck. As the boy flew over her head she reached up and grabbed his leg. With amazing force, she slammed him brutally into the ground where he gasped as the air flying out of his lungs. She then took it a step further and slammed her heel into his chest, pinning him securely on the ground.

Rabe brought up her laser and smirked behind her helmet. "Time ta bite the dust bra-...!" The laser then died as her body flinched back once she realized who she stepped on. "W-Wally!"

The blond groaned as the teen lifted her foot off of him. He glared up at her surprised face. A grin appeared as he took advantage of her shock. He thrust his feet forwards into the girl's legs which bucked, causing her to fall forwards. Wally rolled out of the way and she landed where he was a moment ago. He then stood and stomped his foot down on her laser wrist crushing the weapon and rendering it useless. He quickly equipped his M.U.S.K.E.T and aimed it at her head. "Don't make a move girly or I'll blast ya!" Wally warned, showing he wasn't messing around.

Rabe had no intention of moving. She didn't know if she could. She was too stunned by the fact her cousin was still here, even more so that he was helping the Kids Next Door. The girl didn't move or say a word in fear that he would recognize her.

Wally noticed the teen's thousand yard stare and snarled. "Quit staring at me! It's creepy." A rumble at the concession stand averted his attention. The boy looked over to see Numbuh 145 emerge from her popcorn confines holding up some pink journal with a very high tech lock on it.

"I got it!" The girl then glanced down at Wally securing the teen. "Great work Numbuh 4."

The boy only smirked in reply. "Ain't nothin' to it."

When Rabe saw what the child was holding in her hand, she couldn't stop the retort that came from her lips. "That's my dairy!" She then flinched back and was thankful that the helmet disfigured her voice.

"Not anymore." Numbuh 145 reached into her pocket and flipped open her communicator. "146, we got the D.D! I repeat, we have the D.D. We need immediate evac, NOW!"

"_They got Ricky!_" Was the panicked reply from the other end. "_I told him not to, I REALLY did! But he was being a big dummy head a-and and-_"

"Numbuh 146 calm down." The leader replied coolly training her own features. She just lost another team mate. "I need you to get ova 'ere and pull us out-"

"_But they got ma brother! I can't just leave-_"

"Numbuh 146, I am ordering you to CHILL!" The girl proclaimed seriously. "If we don't get outta here, then we'll neva be able ta save Ricky, or the rest of the guys. Understand?"

"..._Aye-Aye._" Moments before 145 was about to hang up, the girl on the other end spoke up again. "_Watch it mate, ya got incoming teens from all directions! I'll be there in a few seconds!_"

"Crud." The girl cursed as she cut the transmission. She hopped out of the concession and cocked her weapon. "Get ready ta hold this position Numbuh 4."

The boy nodded before he turned back to his prisoner. "I hope yer happy teen. A lot of kids are gonna get hurt because of you!" He growled as he backed off, his weapon still trained on her. "People loike you make me sick!"

Rabe shakingly stood at that. Wally had bluntly told her the truth of what she was doing. At the end of all this, those kids she helped captured were going to get hurt. She just keep waving it off, thinking nothing of it. As long as it made her friends happy and she was getting popular it didn't matter. But as she thought of that reason now, it didn't hold strongly as before. "I...I-"

"Hold it right there, Kids Next Dorks!" The three of them looked all around them to see the Teenz had them all cornered. They were all there, being lead by Chad.

The blond ex-Supreme Leader glared at the two operatives before him. But when he recognized one of them, his pupils narrowed even more. "You!"

Wally returned the gesture. "If it isn't traitor-boy. I should of known you were behind this."

"Of course you Sector V twerps would show up." The teen snarled. He then regained his smirk once he realized Numbuh 4 was alone. "What's the matter shrimp? Get lost from your little pose?"

"I don't need any 'elp ta beat you!"

Chad chuckled as he crossed his arms. "You're gonna wish you brought some before this is over." He then raised his fist in the air, and slung it down across his torso. "ATTACK!" However, as soon as the order left his mouth, a barrage from above came crashing down on the troops behind him. "What the?" He gazed up as a massive garage shaped air carrier landed a few feet behind Numbuhs 4 and 145. When the hatch opened and they ran to it, he growled. "Stop them you idiots!"

Numbuh 145 ran towards the M.E.G.A.R.A.G.E while firing back at her offenders. She glanced back at Wally who was ahead of her. "We're almost there- AHH!" she screamed as a shot caught her in the leg. She tumbled to the ground, unable to recover.

Wally noticed and turned back to help her up, but she only thrusted the D.D in his face. "Forget about me! Get this outta 'ere, or all this has been fer nothin'!"

The boy placed the item in his back pocket, and placed his arm under one of the girl's shoulders. "Sorry mate, that ain't my policy!" He grunted as he began pulling her back.

"That's an order!"

"Last I checked, you ain't Numbuh 1 girly!"

Rabe stood by silently and watched as Wally dragged the girl back to the ship. A hit to her arm jarred her back to attention.

"Rabe! What are you doin'?" Her brunette of a superior yelled. She motioned to the retreating kids with gutsy. "SHOOT 'EM!"

The blond glared under helmet. "This piece of crud can't really shoot anything roight now." She spat holding up her broken laser, hoping that would get her out of the fray and give Wally enough time to get away.

The other girl seethed as she shoved something in her palm. "Use this then!"

Rabe gulped as the weapon was given to her. Slowly she aimed the weapon, Wally appearing in her sights. She couldn't shoot him. But that's when she noticed some other teen coming up on his back left. She falsely stumbled, and the weapon shot and hit the oncoming teen. She smirked under her mask, but gave a sheepish look at the raging girl. "Oops."

"I can't believe you-" The teen's rant was cut short as the air ship roared and flew off into the distance. The KND escaping in it. "No!"

"Tara!" An angry snort caused her to look to Chad's approaching figure. When he was upon her, he went off. "You told me this was under control! But I show up to see the fair trashed, and those KND losers messing up our operation!"

"It's not my fault, it was her's!" She said trying to place the blame on Rabe. "She was in charge of all this!"

"And she's _your_ recruit, which makes you in charge of her!" He countered, a little of his Supreme Leader sneaking out. "She's your responsibility. That means if she screws up, you screw up!"

Tara was shocked but waved it off after a moment. "S-So what? They got away, but it ain't loike they took anything important."

"They did." Rabe softly replied, speaking up for the first time. "They got away with my Data Dairy."

The brunette went ballistic. "YOU IDIOT! Do ya have any idea what could happen if they decode that thing!"

"Relax, Tara." Chad said calmly. That caused the teen to do a double take. She thought that Chad would go nuts about this. But as if sensing her oncoming question, he smirked. "It all goes down tomorrow. By the time they get through the first page, it'll all be over." He then frowned as he glanced to were the airship took off to. "Still, we have to plan for those losers. We can't let them get lucky."

"Well what do you want us to do about it?" Tara asked trying to come up with her own plan. Her attention was then drawn to Rabe, who was struggling to get the helmet off. She growled as she went over to assist the recruit. "Can't you do anythin' roight Beatles?" She screeched as she jerked the offending object off.

Chad's eyes widened as he heard the name. "Beatles?" He took in the appearance of the recruit. She had a tall athletic figure, and her dirt blonde hair only caused his smirk to increase. "Hey Tara." He called out smoothly. "Your recruit wouldn't happen to be related to _Wallabee_ Beatles?"

* * *

The M.E.G.A.R.A.G.E flew at breakneck speeds across town. It hummed low and out of sight as it reached its destination. Once the flying ship made it into a suburban area, it began its descent to the ground. It landed beside a far off normal looking house, where it morphed itself. Blending in and looking like an innocent car pooling garage.

A few minutes after landing, the door connecting the rest of the house with the garage was kicked open. A girl with dark hair and glasses carried Numbuh 145 over to a nearby medical table.

"Really Numbuh 146, it ain't that bad." The sector leader argued as she glanced at her leg. She winced when a huge smiley faced band-aid was slapped on it.

"Better ta be safe then sorry." The pilot responded quietly. The girl adjusted her specs as she took in her leader. "Where's the data dairy?" And as if to answer her question, Wally came stomping out of the garage.

"What kind of treehouse is this?" He asked as he scanned the room he had entered. It had everything a regular base would have. A 2x4 tech lab, a med-bay, they even had the big gihugic mission/TV screen. But the boy couldn't help but shake his head at what was obviously missing. "Where's the cruddy tree? Ya can't have a treehouse without a _tree_! Then it's just ah...uh...a house!"

"That's because this is our temporary base of operation for this mission." Numbuh 146 coldly replied as stormed up to Wally. The smaller operative then held her hand out expectantly. "The data dairy." Wally only shrugged as he reached into his back pocket and pulled it out. As he glanced down at it, he couldn't help be feel a sense of familiarity coming off of it.

"Hm." He knew he's seen that shade of pink before. But before he could analyze it further, the impatient 146 snatched it from his hands. "Hey!" But the girl said nothing as she walked to her computer and began to work. Wally snorted as he crossed his arms. "Geez. What's her problem?"

"You'll have ta forgive Numbuh 146." The girl said as she hopped down from the table, groaning in slight pain as her leg flared up. "First our mates, then her brother. We're the last kids in Sector DU roight now." She sighed wearily. "Heck, we may be the last free kids in the whole city."

"Alroight, what's goin' on around here?" Wally asked as he tapped his foot. "Eva since we met, I been shoot at, teens have tried ta tie me up, and I still don't know why!"

"We don't know why either, but I can tell ya when it all started." The girl sat at a nearby table before she began the debriefing. "A couple of weeks ago, these 'Fun Fairs' have been popping up all ova the Outback. And they all have the same effect. Kids go in, but they don't come out."

"So the Teenz have been roundin' up kids all ova Australia and you guys decide ta do something about it now?"

"We have been trying!" Numbuh 146 angrily retorted from her seat. "We lost three friends by _trying_!" She slammed her fist down as she bored into the table. "But no matta how hard we try, we can neva track 'em down!"

"What's that supposed ta mean?"

"These fairs have happening almost randomly." 145 spoke up answering the boy's question. "The teens have forces everywhere and are somehow able to get the fairs up and running in hours. By the time we get to one that's closing up, another one springs up on the other side of the of the continent. We've barely made any progress, and the loses are heavy."

"So why dontcha' call in Global Command?"

"You try it and see what ya get." The pilot on the other side of the room grumbled. "The Supreme Leader goes on leave and the blokes think they can have a holiday."

Wally ignored the stressed girl's comment and got back to the matter at hand. "So what now?"

"Hopefully we can decode this Data Dairy before it's too late." The brown haired leader responded as she turned to her teammate. "This was written by the sheila who organized this whole thing. It'll tell us where the teens have taken all the kids and what they plan on doing with them. We'll be able to save everyone who was at the fair and more."

The blond nodded. He couldn't wait to give those teenagers what they deserved. Finally something exciting will happen. Ever since Rabe went all girly on him, he hadn't... wait a second. "RABE!" He shouted as it hit him a like a ton of bricks. "She was at the fair too!"

Numbuh 146 came to a slow halt as she gazed up from her hacking. "Rabe." She turned to Wally with an indifferent look. "Rabe Beatles?"

The blond waved his hands in the air wildly. "Yeah! She's ma cousin! I can't believe I forgot all about 'er!" He clenched his fists as he turned to the door. "I gotta go and save her before it's-"

"I knew we couldn't trust you!" The pilot roared as she leaped from her seat. She tackled the stunned Wally to the ground as she proceeded to shake the life out of him. "Traitor!"

"GACK! Ge...Ack...GET OFF!" He screamed as he finally managed to pry to crazy girl off his form. His pupils widened as he jumped back when it seemed she would go at him again. "What the crud is your deal?"

The girl only glared as she reached for a nearby blaster. However she was contained when her leader held her at bay. "146, calm down! He probably doesn't know."

Wally carefully lowered his arms, still on the defensive, and regarded the two girls before him. "Doesn't know what?"

Numbuh 145 let go of her teammate when it was clear she would let her explain. The leader folded her arms behind her back and walked over to the forgotten D.D. "Numbuh 4, how well do you know Rabe Beatles?"

The question caught him off guard. He raised his arm to scratch his head as he thought about it. "Well... we were loike best friends when I was growing up here. But then I moved to America and all." He absentmindedly kicked the floor as his hands went to his pockets. "Ta be honest I think this is the first time we've seen each other ova the years."

"So you don't know?"

He stomped his foot in frustration. "Don't know _what_?" Why couldn't people ever just give it straight with him? It worked much better then all these stupid guessing games.

The girl lifted up the D.D and passed it to Wally with an emotionless look on her face. "Numbuh 4, who do you think this belongs to?"

The boy took the book with a skeptic look. "I don't see were ya goin' with...!" The words left his mouth in a surprised gasp as he viewed the label at the bottom of the dairy. It read, Property of Rabe Beatles. He was shocked. Part of him knew this might of happened but he didn't want to except it. If this was Rabe's dairy...

"...The Teen Ninjas stole Rabe's dairy!" Those dirty little thieves! However, a slap to the head stopped any future thought. "OW! What the-"

"You idiot!" Numbuh 146 raged as she drew her hand back. "They didn't steal it! Your stupid cousin works for them!"

"Oooh." That would make much more sense. Wally shifted his eyes as he coughed into his hand. "...I knew that."

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

**-Transmission Interrupted.**

**

* * *

**

**I can't believe how long this took me to update. Don't worry, for those of you still reading, the next final chapters will be up soon. As always leave a review. They tell me how I'm doing.**

**Later.**


	6. What It Means To Be Tough

**Transmission Interrupted... Please Standby.**

…**Processing... Processing...**

**Link has been Reestablished. Now Resuming Transmission.**

**

* * *

**

The night air was warm and the smell of barbeque wafted throughout the neighborhood. But even that couldn't lift Wally's spirits. The hoodie wearing boy sat on the porch steps away from his family, mindlessly chewing on his burger. He barley registered the taste of his uncle's almost perfect patty. He was still shocked at what he had found out earlier.

_'Rabe... is working for those teens.'_ That hollow thought just kept passing through his mind. The boy didn't want to believe it. Sure, he expected her to be a possible recruit, it was the whole reason he trailed her today. But to find out she was the star trainee, and much less she had planned all of those fun fairs and was the sole reason almost all the kids of Australia were missing. It was too much to take in. He couldn't accept that his cousin, his flesh and blood would do something so horrible.

His tired eyes traveled to his stuffed backpack. It was filled with some of Sector DU's 2x4 weapons. He frowned grimly as he remembered why they had given them to him in the first place.

_We need ta act quickly. We're pressed for time as it is._ Numbuh 145 orders still rung in his mind. _If this is yer cousin's dairy, then that means you can get the password from 'er._

Wally sharply turned away from the weapon filled pouch. When he had asked how the crud he was supposed to get the password, Numbuh 146 had passed him the bag and told him to do by _any means necessary_. It didn't help that the girl looked almost as scary as an angry Kuki when she said those words.

But that was basically where he was now. Now not even a few hours after he had found out about it he was sent on a mission to torture information out of his teen of a cousin. They didn't even give him time to deal with it. They just expected him to turn on his family like that?

_'But if she's workin' with those losers, then doesn't that mean she turned on me?'_ He thought perplexed. He then growled as he shook his head. This must have been how Abby felt when her sister went traitor. Speaking of the girl, his communicator from his side rung violently. He slowly reached out and picked it up. "Four 'ere." He mumbled.

"_Hey Wally._" Abby spoke softly from the other end. He wanted to slap himself. If she was using his name and talking to him like that then the news must've have been pretty bad.

"Ah, save it Numbuh 5." He spoke a bit angrily. "Just tell me if it's true or not." He still didn't want to think his cousin had started working for the Teenz. So he had Abby speed up in her digging to confirm his fears. He was really hoping she would say the info was false but, "Well?"

"_Yeah... its true._" She really hated to tell him this. But she had to give it to him straight. "_Cree was on a date, so I snuck in her room and looked around on her computer. Then a list of new recruits came up and... Rabe Beatles' name was on the top._" He could hear her sigh on the other end but he didn't care. "_I'm really sorry Wally._"

"Yeah? Well I'm sorry too." He muttered lowly. He didn't need her pity. One of his hand rushed through his blond locks in an attempt to calm himself down. "Enough about that crud. What about this whole teen kidnapping thingy? What have ya got on that?" The boy really wanted to get away from this whole Rabe business, so he took a page from Nigel's book and tried to immerse himself in the mission.

"_Don't know much, but Numbuh 5 can already tell ya somethin' big is gonna go down._" She slipped back into her calm and cool personality as she addressed the situation. "_Australia's almost at the end of its Spring Break, and every spring break the teens have something planned to finish it off. And it always ends badly for kids. And if they gone ta kidnapping, then Numbuh 5 don't need ta tell something's wrong._"

"So what are we doin' about it?"

"_I stole Cree's hard drive and Numbuh 2's almost done crackin' it. It should tell us everythang we need ta know._"

"What about backup?" He asked thinking of the KND in his current area. "Sector DU ain't exactly ace down 'ere."

"_Numbuh 1 and 362 are tryin' ta find out what's wrong with Global command. There ain't no reason they shouldn't be answering DU's distress call. But with things gettin' this out of hand, another nearby sector might have ta be called in._"

Wally arched an eyebrow as Abby spoke. "Why is Numbuh 362 at our treehouse?" His eyes widened in shock. "They didn't move us to the moon did they?" He _really_ didn't want to live through that again.

The girl grunted. "_Look, it's a long story and Numbuh 5 will tell ya all 'bout it later. But right now, we gotta figure out where those teens are hiding. Has Sector DU cracked the Data Dairy yet?_"

"No. They need the password." He stopped dead as he heard a car pull up in the driveway. He looked t his left to see Rabe herself stepping out of uncle Jack's car and heading into the house. A distraught expression apparent. A frown marred his features as he glared on. "And I'm about ta get it." He spat as he hung up the communicator.

"_Numbuh 4 wait! There's something ya gotta know before-_" But Wally paid her no mind as he ended te connection. With that taken care of, he stormed into the house. It was time to settle this.

* * *

"Numbuh 4? Numbuh 4!" Abby spoke into the communicator. When she heard a click, she growled. "Dang it boy! Abby ain't in the mood for dis!" She vented as she tossed the thing to the ground.

"Birthday party!" Nigel's surprised outburst caused her to look over the mission screen over where he and Rachel stood. They were currently talking to Fanny on the screen, trying to find out what was going on. The bald boy clenched his fist as he yelled at the Irish redhead. "You're not at the Moonbase because _Mr Boss _is having a _birthday party?_"

"HEY! That's my Daddy yer talkin' about BOY!" The girl screamed right back. Her face moved closer to the screen as she glared right into Nigel's shades. "Besides, he's _way_ more important then YOU!"

The boy glared right back, sparks seeming to fly across the screen between the two. "Why you-"

"That's enough out of both of you!" Rachel scolded as she spoke up to defuse the coming argument. "Numbuh 86, the biggest teen catastrophe of the decade may be happening and Global Command isn't responding at all. As Global Tactical Officer, I need you to get to the bottom of it!"

Fanny stood back and saluted the blonde before the transmission ended. "Aye m'am!" With that, the screen went black.

Nigel rubbed at his temple as he turned to his left. "Numbuh 2, please tell me you're having better luck then we are." He asked the operative who was viewing the computer screen.

Hoagie jumped a bit at Nigel's comment and just waved him off with a sheepish smile. "Uh, nope. Haven't found anything yet." He then turned to the computer and began making a show of typing. "Yep, just a bunch of totally useless junk. Uh-huh. Nothing interesting here." He was then suddenly pushed to the side as Abby appeared beside him. "H-HEY! What are you doing?"

"Let Numbuh 5 see if she can get through Cree's..." The girl trailed off as she read through the file Hoagie had pulled up. "I like Maurice and all Tracey, but still, I wouldn't mind a hot guy who is totally cool and suave that can really-" Abby stopped and leaned back slowly. Her eyes slowly moved to glare at the plump boy. "Numbuh 2. This is ma sista's CHAT HISTORY!" She roared.

The boy twiddled his fingers. "W-Well I needed _something_ over Maurice. I mean what does he have that I don't got? I'm cool, and I _invented_ suave." He uttered smoothly as he flashed a grin. But it disappeared as Abby slapped him with enough force to spin his goggles. "I take it you don't agree?" He slurred out dizzy from the hit.

Abby growled as he she placed her hat back on. "You wanna know what Numbuh 5 thinks?" She slammed her fist on the keyboard by accident, and before she could go off on Hoagie, the computer screen flashed and a whole cache of data popped up.

Both operatives looked, but Hoagie was the first to speak up. "Its the teen's Australia Operation!" He got closer to read over a few files. "Everything is in here. The fun fairs, new tech data, and their plans! They're gonna...!" What he read shocked him and he reared back from his seat. "Oh my GOSH!"

His shout drew the attention of Rachel and Nigel who also came over to see. "What did you find out Numbuh 2...!" But the Supreme Leader gasped and put her hands to her mouth in shock. "That's...that's horrible!"

Abby felt her throat close up as she read the over the file. "That's insane! Even fo' them teens!"

Nigel read over the plans and clenched his fists in anger. "Numbuh 5, contact Numbuh 4. NOW!"

* * *

Rabe rushed through the house with frantic steps, keeping a look out for anyone here. The family was out back for the cookout and her dad wasn't expecting her back until later. With all that's happened today she could use the break.

She didn't know what to think of this anymore. The girl felt like she was getting in way over her head. When did it get so serious? At first she thought all the Teens were gonna do was pull some prank on a bunch of kids. No harm in a little fun. But resorting to kidnapping, finding out she getting involved in some teen/kid war she didn't even know existed. This was becoming way too much to take in.

And the worst part was that she was fighting against Wally. Or was it Numbuh 4? That's what all those others called him back there. From what she had heard, the teens had described the Kids Next Door as some baby club that fought against them and adults. All that really mattered to her was that they would be her enemy and she had to fight them off. But Rabe never once foresaw herself throwing punches at Wally. Her favorite cousin.

Rabe winced at that last part. Thanks to Tara's comment, Chad knew she was Wally's family. And he had ordered to use it against him. The blond wanted the kid out of the way. Wanted her to trap him along with the others. But she couldn't do that. Could she?

The groaned as he pinched the bridge of her nose. "Why me?" She mumbled as she strode into her room. She spared one last look to the hallway before she closed the door. The teen needed some time to herself to sort all this out.

It was dark in her room, but she paid it no mind. Her hand reached up and fumbled with the lock above the knob. She didn't need anymore surprises tonight. But apparently someone thought differently as the lights suddenly flickered on.

"Bout time ya got 'ere." Her head snapped around to catch sight of Wally standing on her bed. His arms were crossed and his blond hair hid the frowning eyes she knew were there. He craned his neck as he glanced to where her hand was. "Why are ya lockin' the door Rabe? Ain't got something ta hide do ya?"

His accusing tone made her nervous, but her training kicked in before her expression could give anything away. "No. Just that a girl has ta have her privacy once in a while." She calmly supplied. There was no reason to freak out. She was completely cloaked in her armor at the fair. There was no way he could've known it was her. "So, what's up shorty?"

The boy snarled as his arms flew to his side. "Oh, don't act loike ya don't know! I may be a _little_ hardheaded, and maybe I'm not a math wiz. I'm not a lot of things, but blind ain't one of 'em!" He paused as he went over his wording. "...I think." He didn't use one of those double negative thingys did he? "Ya know what I mean!"

Rabe looked on a bit confused. "I can honestly say I don't."

Wally just let the comment fly right over his head. So she still wanted to play innocent did she? "Ya don't know huh?" His left hand moved behind his back and he crouched as if about to reveal something. "So you wouldn't know what _THIS_ is!" He yelled as he whipped out a pink training bra.

Rabe's eyes widened as her cheeks gained a rosy tint. "What are ya doin' with ma bra!"

The boy wouldn't be bested. "Bra? Or Battle Ready Armor!" He shouted loudly as he held the clothing in the air like it would do something. A few tense seconds passed...

..after twenty seconds, it didn't feel so tense anymore.

Wally eyes widened as the bra did nothing. He frowned as he tried a second time. "..Or Battle Ready Armor!" He proclaimed as he waved it in the air. Still nothing. "Battle. Ready. ARMOR!" He stressed, rattling it around wildly. All he got for his efforts was Rabe's unconvinced gaze, and a still regular looking bra. He growled as he shook it, threatening to rip it apart. "How the crud do ya work this stupid piece of junk?"

Rabe rolled her eyes as Wally struggled with her bra. After a watching him for a few more minutes, she got fed up with it and decided to intervene. "Ya just hafta press two fingers into the left...!" Her bulged out of their sockets as she realized what she did. "I-I mean-"

"AH-HA!" Wally proclaimed as he pointed his finger at her. "So this _is_ Battle Ready Armor!" He glared as his voice lowered an octave. "Just loike a Teen Ninja would wear!"

The girl took a step back as she realized he had caught her. "Wally listen! It's not what ya think!"

"It's not?" He asked sarcastically. "This B.R.A was in your room, you were at that fun fair caging kids today, and all of my friends have proof you're a recruit for the Teenz army. It doesn't take much of a thinker ta see what that all points to!"

The girl just shook her head as she frowned. "You wouldn't understand."

"No, I don't understand! I don't understand how my cool, non-girly cousin could turn into a Teen Ninja sissy!" He stopped as his eyes widened in shock. "Unless...they really did brainwash you!"

Despite the situation, Rabe couldn't help but look down on his childish logic. "What?"

The boy ignored her comment as he tried to drag her out the door. "Come on! We'll get ya to the moonbase. Maybe those nerds have some, super x-ray thingamabob that can zap ya back to normal!"

The girl only watched detached as Wally went on and on about stuff that made no rational sense. It made her wish she was a kid again. Back then you could come up with the craziest explanations that would make sense in your young mind. But it wasn't always that complicatingly simple. She pulled her arm back as she sighed. "Wally. Wally stop!" She yelled to get his attention. "I ain't brainwashed or any crud loike that. I... I joined them of my own free will."

Wally dropped at that. Those were the words he never wanted her to say. He wanted to raise his hands up and cover his ears. To pretend he couldn't hear what he wanted to label as lies spewing from her mouth. But he didn't. He just gazed up with a hard expression and uttered, "Why?"

Rabe fell to her bed. Her hands went to her knees and she just started at the floor. "I guess... I guess I wanted to fit in." She began. "I was so tired of being the tomboy loser. I was sick of no one wanting ta be associated with me. Ya can't eva be a loner here. If you don't pick a side, someone'll pick for ya." He frowned as she remembered. "I waited too long, so someone picked for me. Tara and those other girls. They... actually came over and started talking to me. No one ever did that before. I wanted to make them loike me. Wanted to do whatever I could to be 'cool' in their eyes. I wanted friends."

"But you had friends!" Wally interrupted. "Ya had me and... and-"

"Exactly." Rabe responded coldly. "You were ma _only_ friend back then Wally.

He wanted to protest, but found himself stuck every time. He would open his mouth only to snap it shut a second later. He tried to think of other people they hung out with, but he never really had a whole group of friends until he met the others back home. Back then it was just him and Rabe. Just him and Rabe. _'It... it _was _just us.'_

"No one wanted ta play with the 'girl who loved ta tussle'." He turned back to his cousin when she started speaking again. "I was too 'girly' for the boys, and all the girls just told me ta go and jump in the mud. Anyone else just ran off, they didn't want ta risk the tough girl beating them up for their lunch money. So I was either stuck in the middle or just some bully to them. But I was still alone all the same." She closed her eyes as she thought of recent affairs. "That's why I joined up with them. I've been doing so well lately, and everyone's been good to me. Why ruin a good deal?"

Wally couldn't believe what he was hearing. "So yer tellin' me that you joined those creeps because you think they're your _friends_!" And they called him stupid.

"T-They are my-"

"Do friends kidnap a gazillion innocent kids off the streets? Do friends turn you into something yer not?" He questioned as glared. "Some friends you have then."

"What are you yabbing about?"

"You wouldn't be caught dead wearing all that junk!" He yelled in response to her primped up outfit. "The Rabe I know didn't wear pretty dresses or painted her nails all day. The Rabe I knew knew how ta have fun, she didn't brush off her family for her stupid teens, or stood by and took a yellin'. She knew how to fight and stand up for herself. She was tough!"

The girl angrily glared up and vented on Wally. "Well I'm so sorry, but the Rabe you knew isn't here anymore! She quit being an idiot, cleaned herself off and grew up!" She shouted, causing the orange wearing blond to step back. "I grew out of those stupid kiddy kicks and moved on. I don't want to mess around in the dirt or go collect bugs or play stupid rugby!" As she said this, her foot swung forward and violently kicked the forgotten rugby ball Wally had brought up earlier. "I got older, got into different things and I loike them!" Her eyes glowered at the boy. "And loike or not kid, the same thing is gonna happen to you."

The ball had slowed in its movement and rolled until it collided with Wally's feet. He noted its presence, but he didn't move to acknowledge it. He just stood there taking in all of Rabe's words. Finally he lifted his head slightly where his eyes could be seen past is hair line. "So that's it huh?" When she said nothing in reply he only frowned. "Spoken loike a true teenager."

Rabe shared Wally's stare a while longer, but after a tense few minutes, she just broke away with a sigh. "I'm sorry Wally. But I'm not that tough girl you grew up with anymore."

The blond said nothing as he reached down to pick up the ball. His fingers graced the rough texture as childhood memories sprang up. Back before the Kids Next Door, back when he was just a shy boy in Amby. "Ya wanna know something?" He asked not even waiting for an answer. "I didn't think I could do anything roight back when we were tikes. I was the short wimpy kid who always got picked on. I let those losers decide who I am."

"But then a kid I used to know told me I had ta stand up for myself. Show 'em who's boss and not let them walk all ova me. She told me not to let them get to me, 'cause what they say isn't worth crud." He rose his gaze to stare at the back of his cousin's head. "She told me I had ta be tough. Not tough loike who can beat who in an arm-wrestling match. Tough as in being able ta stand on yer own two feet and fend for yourself. Being able ta take all the bad stuff others say about you and throw it back twice as hard and call them the sissy when they cry from the fall." He set his face and stepped forward. "That's what being _tough_ is all about."

He could see her expression, but he did catch another depressed sigh. "She taught you that eh?"

"Yeah. _You_ did." He said honestly. "You taught me how to fend for myself. You taught me how ta believe in myself. That's all ya have ta do now!" He exclaimed as he waved his arms around. "What those stupid teens say don't matta! What they say about how ya should dress, eat, or play ain't worth a dime. They're wrong and you know it. You can stand up to them if ya wanted to."

Rabe's hand moved to grasp her opposite arm. She looked around her room and at herself in the mirror. How she lived and dressed had been totally dictated by her so called friends. She glared at her reflection, and for a second, Wally thought he had gotten through. But his hopes died as she frowned and looked back down to the floor. "I don't think I can do it Wally."

The blond looked as if he was about to say something else, but then he finally noticed the frantic beeping his communicator was making. He could feel it rattling his leg. He didn't have time for this. Those kids needed saving. He spared one last look at Rabe, who had turned once she heard the beeping as well. But she only shook her head in negative and turned away once more. He turned to the door to leave.

"Fine. I see how it is." He uttered lowly. He realized he was still holding on to the rugby ball, and he gazed at its form one last time. "Yer wrong though Rabe. You can do it. Ya wanna know why? Cause _I _know you can. I believe in ya, I always did." When she gave no response he shook his had and glared. "But I guess it doesn't matta anymore." Without looking back, he flicked the ball over his shoulder and wandered out the door.

Rabe just sat there when, acting on pure instinct, her hand sprang up and caught something in it. Confused, he pulled it to her face to find out it was the sports ball Wally had just tossed aside. Normally she would have done the same, but this time, she just sat it in her lap. Just looking at it.

So focused on the ball, that she never noticed a small spy cam out her window.

* * *

In an undisclosed location somewhere in the Australia, two teens stood by watching the events on the screen unfold.

Tara rubbed at her nose as the sea breeze tickled her sinuses. But soon a smile appeared on her face as she watched the Wally on the screen walk out of Rabe's room. "Aww, the dork thinks he's a motivational speaker." She mocked before she turned to the blond beside her with a quizzical look. "Good call, but how did ya know she would wuss out?"

"I figured that stupidity runs heavily in the Beatles family." Chad responded as he viewed the screen. When it appeared that nothing else would happen, he cut the connection. "And bailing out on us would be the most perfect stupid thing for the idiot to do." He gave Rabe the order to dupe Wally and bring him back here. But he knew the moment he saw hesitation in her eyes that something like this would happen. "Shame, but we wouldn't want someone who couldn't even cut ties with their kid cousin anyway. Too weak willed."

"So much for the 'Toughest girl in Amby'." Tara snickered before she got serious. "But what now? If he gets away then this whole plan will be done for."

"Which is why he won't be getting away." Chad coolly uttered as he leaned into the railing with a confident smirk. "Has the Data Dairy's signal been tracked yet?"

Tara laughed before she spoke. "We have a whole platoon outside Sector DU's hold up." Turns out that Rabe had a built in homing beacon that would activate when they tried to break into her dairy. Smart move, for them at least. "All they need is the signal to strike."

Chad chuckled as he stood straight. "Then don't keep 'em waiting." He turned to look out to the sea, and the first glitters of early morning. "As for Numbuh 4, it's time to give Plan B a try."

"Are you sure it's gonna work? I mean, he's still kinda close to his house."

"Numbuh 4 is gullible, an idiot, and has a kiddy need to play hero." Chad droned offhandedly. "I'd be surprised if he _didn't_ fall for it." His smirk returned as he draped his arm around the girl. "Either way, babe, this gonna be our biggest Spring Break Kid Bash ever." But before he could say anymore, a teen walked into the room. He groaned as he stepped to talk to the guy. "What is it?"

"Dude, there's like this guy who _swam_ all the way to the platform." The shaggy haired teen spoke in a mellow tone. "He's whack-job and wants to speak to you." He then broke down into to giggles as he said the next bit. "Get this, he calls himself the Toiletnator."

"The _Toiletnator_?" Tara gaffed out loud. "Throw that loser to the sharks-"

"No no." Chad interrupted to the two's surprise. "He's legit. I called him up here. Send him up."

The teen only shrugged as he walked out. "Whatever you say man."

Tara just looked at Chad like he had grown a second head. "You called him... What the heck are you thinking?"

He only rolled his eyes. "I don't like it anymore then you do, but he has the power we need for this to work. Trust me, we're gonna need it for that many kids."

"...Uh-huh."

"The Potty Mouth was busy okay!"

* * *

Wally leaped over the fence that barred the wilderness from the neighborhood and looked around to make sure the coast was clear. Once he was sure he was set, he flipped open his communicator and turned off silence mode.

"-_buh 4! I am ordering you to PICK UP THE PHONE RIGHT NOW OR-_"

"I'M 'ERE ALREADY! Geez!" He groaned as Nigel's voice lowered. This thing needed a volume button.

"_What the bloody heck were you doing? This was a Triple Ultra Extra Important Priority R.E.D call! You were supposed to answer immediately! But it took us like six times to get you on the line!_" The Brit fussed.

Wally sighed groaned again before he spoke. "Well _sorry_! I was talking with ma cousin. Trying to get the password for the data dairy." His eyes widened and then slapped himself. "I forgot ta get the cruddy password!"

"_Oh. That._" Nigel calmly responded. Abby had told him about Wally's situation and he didn't want to upset him on the field. "_Is everything alright_?" He asked sincerely for his friend.

"She's... changed alroight. I don't want ta talk about it anymore."

"_Don't worry Numbuh 4,_" Nigel said in an attempt to cheer him up. "_she's just been infected by peer pressure!_"

"Peer pressure?" Wally asked confused. "What's that?"

"_It's a disease I've discovered. Teens who get infected by it start to do things they would never do, and their body morphs along the process. Acting in harmony with puberty, the pressure slowly works it's way to the brain were, once completed, the process transforms the subject into a mindless Teen Ninja drone who- CRASH-_" Nigel's wild explanation was interrupted when it sounded like the communicator was being violently ripped away from him. When he spoke again his voice sounded farther away. "_Hey!_"

"_We don't need your crackpot theories right now Nigel!_" A girl's voice spoke out. Wally couldn't quite place it, but knew he had heard it somewhere before.

"_So Numbuh Zero was a crackpot theory?_"

"_Aggh." _The girl groaned before she spoke to him directly. "_Numbuh 4, this is Numbuh 362 speaking._" Despite it all, he couldn't stop the salute that seemed like a reflex for every operative. "_And at ease._" Weird how she knew that. "_Listen. The situation is getting extreme._"

"Where's Numbuh 5?" He asked seeing as she was usually answering his calls. "And why you at our treehouse?"

"_Personal leave, but that's not important. Numbuhs 2 and 5 are preparing to mobilize. The teens will be beginning their operation tomorrow and since Global command isn't responding, I'm sending Sector V to assist Sector DU._"

"What are they starting?"

"_Numbuh 2 has decoded Cree's hard drive. The teens are going to- Zzz-zzt-at-ztztzZtTZZT_" Rachel's voice became more obscured and soon all he could hear was static.

Wally reared the thing away from his ear as the static got louder and more high pitched. Finally when the noise reached its peak, it stopped and all he could hear was silence. "Hello?" He asked, getting no answer. "Numbuh 362 m'am?"

"_I'm sorry, but you have the wrong Supreme Leader._" An oily slick voice he would know anywhere spoke out. "_Some connection ya got there loser._"

"You." Wally hissed as Chad continued to taunt him. "How did ya get this frequency?"

"_When you lead an organization for five years like I did, you pick up a few things._" Chad answered in that same confident tone. "_But due to your small attention span, I'd better get to the point before you go stomp on bugs for kicks._"

"What makes ya think I'll be interested in anything you have ta say?"

"_Oh I don't think you'll want to miss this._" Chad waited a few seconds before he spoke. "_Look up... now._"

Deciding to humor the teen, Wally turned his gaze to the sky. And what he saw made him want to fall over. Two teens were airborne high in the sky, and they were both holding onto someone. A girl. A girl with blonde hair. Combined with the fact they right outside his house, it didn't take that long for him to put two and two together. "Rabe!"

"_Look at that. The dunce does have his moments._" Wally didn't pay attention as he watched the teens fly off towards to ocean with his cousin. "_Now listen shorty, I'm gonna dum this down so that even you can understand it. Those teens are on a direct course for the Great Barrier Reef. If you don't want anything to happen to your cuz, then I suggest you better start running. Just keep following the coastline if you don't want an early morning swim._"

Wally's fist clenched in rage as he threatened to snap the communicator in two. "You dirty-"

"_Yeah, yeah. Heard it all before. Oh, and don't think about calling your 'mates' in Sector DU. They're already here._" Wally could feel the teen's smirk through the phone. "_One last thing. If I count a Numbuh that isn't Four walking around here, then they're all fish food. Don't be late for the party._"

Chad cut his transmission leaving a furious Wally behind. It took a few moments for the boy to hear Rachel's shout from the communicator. He didn't have time for this. He had to go now. He felt behind him and smirked when he felt the backpack full of DU's weapons on his back. He clicked a button and spoke quickly. "Sorry sheila, my cousin's in trouble. No time ta chat."

"_What!_" Rachel blurted shocked. "_Numbuh 4! Don't listen to him! It's a-... Hello? Numbuh 4? Come in._" She kept trying, but she got no answer. Wally had tossed the communicator into the backyard and began his trek down the coastline.

As he ran down toward the ocean, he flipped out two twin M.U.S.K. and twirled them before gripping them tightly. He didn't know what those creeps were planning, but he did know one thing for certain. They were gonna get the most major butt-whooping of their lives for messing with his mates.

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

**-Transmission Interrupted.**

**

* * *

**

**Wally sure does like to hang up at important moments does he? Next time, the long and exciting conclusion to Operation: D.O.W.N. U.N.D.E.R. And in case you forgot, this all occurs in the same universe as Operation: R.E.B.O.U.N.D.**

**Later.**


	7. Teen Ninjas Aren't Tree Huggers

**Transmission Interrupted... Please Standby.**

…**Processing... Processing...**

**Link has been Reestablished. Now Resuming Transmission.**

**

* * *

**

"Man, why do we get stuck guarding the gate?"

A sigh. "Not this again."

"It's like they're having us do everything around here!" The cranky teen went off again, ignoring his friend's comment. It was near the crack of dawn, they had been woken up even earlier, and they had been slapped out here on the coastline for guard duty. Behind them stood an old rickety fishing dock that looked on the verge of collapse. They had been told to guard it with their lives. "I mean, its the last day of Spring Break! We should be chillin' on the beach picking up babes! Not standing out here at five o'clock in the dang morning."

The other teen leaned on a wooden post as he grumbled. "Well, we wouldn't be here if _someone_ didn't let those KND idiots in the fun fair!"

His burly partner crossed his arms. "That was your fault as much as it was mine- AHH!" He yelped as someone leaped up and kicked him in the back of the head. The last thing he could remember seeing before he fell were lots of pretty sparkly stars.

The other watched on passively as his friend fell face first in the sand. His eyes then rose to take in the form of the kid who knocked him out. "You Numbuh 4?"

Wally landed on ground, a M.U.S.K.E.T in each hand ready to blast. His backpack was bursting with tech, fists prepped for bopping, and he was more then ready to open a can of ol' fashioned whoop... well ya know. He rose his glare to face the teen and growled. "Yeah, that be me."

The teen looked to his fallen friend once more and shook his head. "Ya know, we have orders to let you in."

"Yeah." Suddenly Wally snapped his wrist upwards and a barrage of the yellow condiment knocked down the unsuspecting teen. The blond looked down at the groaning adolescent with a blank look. "I know." He snapped his gaze out towards the sea and nearly did a double take when there was nothing there. He growled once more as he walked over to the old pier, grabbing the fallen teen's shirt and dragging him with him.

"H-Hey! What're you- WAAH!" He yelled as Wally jerked him up right over the edge of the crashing waves. His eyes shrunk a bit when the water barreled through and more wood broke off. Tide looked a bit fierce today.

"Is this a joke or somethin'?" Wally proclaimed as he motioned in front of him. "There ain't nothing out here for miles!"

"I-It's a defense cloak!" The teen spluttered. "The platform is hidden so the Great Barrier Reef Park officials don't mess with our plans!"

Wally groaned before he flipped the teen in front of him so that his whole body was hanging over the side. "Well I'm not swimming that. So either you tell how ta get ova there, or I'll make you my rowboat!"

The teen paled as he looked down at the water. Why did he agreed to be stationed here? He was a hydrophobic for Pete's sake! "W-WAIT! J-Just press the button!"

"What button?"

"That button!" The teen pointed to the right and Wally followed his gaze to another post. But this one had a large green button on the top of it with a big caution sign underneath it.

Bingo. Wally smirked as he viewed his ticket over to the platform. "Thanks." After he said that, he flung the screaming teen over the side and walked over to the button, ignoring his enemy's frantic yells. When he reached button, he was about to press down on it without abandon, but then he noticed the sign. "If yer under thirteen, do NOT push this button."

…

"Whateva." Wally uttered as he pushed the button anyway. As soon as he did that, he got instant results. The dock rumbled and he almost lost his footing. He held on to the post as he looked out to the ocean. The water under the pier splashed everywhere, and suddenly, a metal walkway sprang up from under. It rose connecting to the dock. After it connected, more metal platforms rose up behind it. They kept going until it stopped, creating a passage that led somewhere out to sea.

Once the shaking stopped, Wally let go of the post. He looked down and stuck his foot, testing the footing. With a confident smirk, he stepped out and began a cocky strut. "No worrie-EEIIWAH!" He screamed in surprise as he slipped on the slippery surface. He stood back up and continued down the walkway. Grumbling and rubbing his tush all the while.

The teen guard was swept back on the beach by the waves. He gasped for air as he turned o his back. He got into a sitting position and glared out to Wally's retreating body. He fumbled with his pockets, trying to find his communicator. Right about when he was about ripped his hair out, it washed up beside him. Rolling his eyes, he reached down and clicked it on. "Guard Post B reporting. Numbuh 4's here."

"_Did he cooperate?_"

The guard spat out a glob of water at that response. "Not exactly."

* * *

"Really?" Tara spoke bored into her mike. "Too bad." With that, she hung up and looked over to Chad. "Looks like the brat's got some fight in him."

The blond looked out from his command post, down to the walkway that just appeared. In the distance, he could make out an orange spec moving closer. He could only chuckle. "That's what makes it interesting." As he said this, his finger moved to a button on his wrist brace, and typed in a series of commands.

* * *

"Man, how much further is it?" The blond assuie operative muttered as he toyed with the strings of his hoodie. "Why couldn't they put it one of those... moving floor thingys?" It would make his super rescue mission much more simple.

His thoughts trailed off as a loud siren sounded throughout the area. A brow slowly arched as he took in his surroundings. "What the heck is that?" Suddenly, there was a screech followed by a voice.

"_Everyone report to deck sixteen for breakfast. Today's special is fried eggs, sunny up and some..._" Wally stopped paying attention to announcement to breathe a sigh of relief. They didn't know he was here yet. Brushing a bead of sweat from his forehead, the boy continued his trek.

"_... And for your morning entertainment, watch as Numbuh 4 runs for his life._" Wally nodded a bit at that. It was good that had some to watch while... !

"WHAT!" Finally he noticed how the ground underneath him was shaking wildly. A splashing noise from his rear made him turn around. What he saw paralyzed him. Starting from the dock he just left, the walkway was quickly receding back from whence it came. Which meant it wouldn't be long until he had to start doing the doggy paddle.

The operative just stood there petrified, and he probably would have remained that way if the next announcement hadn't jarred him from his trance.

"_I would start running if I was you kid._"

"Um, roight." Wally muttered as he scratched his head. He closed his eyes, sucked in a good amount of air, then let out his battle cry. "RUUUNNNN!" He yelled as he sprinted down the rest of the passage, flinging his arms around in the air to complete the look.

The first few paces were sloppy, but after he adjusted to the slippery surface, Wally gained some amount of control over his speed. The splashing got louder and he looked back to see that the platforms were dropping even faster. Just perfect. He moved his legs faster then he thought he could, but it seemed to prove futile. He wasn't going any faster. There wasn't enough friction on the walkway to make much of a distance.

The splashing rose in volume and he could feel tiny drips of water gracing his back. It was getting closer! But the stupid ground wouldn't work with him. It was like trying to run on ice. That's when he was struck with an ideas. Positioning his body, he crouched low and used all of his power to vault himself forward.

While in the air, he set his feet in position and landed with a light slosh. But he made no effort to run. He used the slippery floor to his advantage and slide with extra speed thanks to the jump. After a moment passed, he moved his feet forward in a skating motion to keep his pace. With timed strokes, he moved down the rest of the way like a ice ring skater.

He looked up with a smirk. Those teens couldn't outsmart him. But as he looked in front of him, he figured they weren't done yet. The creeps decided to play dirty and dropped platforms further down the path. But he wouldn't let them beat him. When the first the gap appeared, he leaped over it. The landing wasn't the best, but hey, he wasn't trying to get a prefect ten.

Finally, the last jump came and it was a long one. Wally grunted as he increased his speed. When it came time to lift, he put all of his effort into it. He flew through the air and about halfway through, he gave a flawless midair twirl. When he landed, he came down on one knee and spread his arms out. When he rose up to dusted his sleeve, he snorted. "Heh. For once I'm glad Kuki dragged me to that stupid Rainbow Monkey Fuzzy Love Tundra on ice." And he was even more glad she wasn't here to hear him admit that. "Anyway, time ta-" His reply fell dead as he stared out beyond the final platform. Just more sea. "... OH COME ON!" He yelled to the heavens. He looked down to the sea again, but it was closer than it was before. Then it hit him like a cinder ball. "I'm sinking!"

The water was coming up closer, and he was fresh out of land. "I guess this is it." He uttered despondently. "End of the line for this bloke." He then he flung his arms around frantically. "But it's not fair! I still have a lot of crud I'll neva get ta do! I ain't eva gonna drive a car, or see the new Yipper movie, or teach Joey how to play football. And most of all, I'll neva tell Kuki that I l-" He stopped when he felt his hand pass through something. He turned to his right and waved his hand around again. Suddenly it passed through a thin field that felt sorta like jello. His hand disappeared and the air around it seemed to ripple.

Confused, he pulled it back, and it reappeared. He tried it again and it disappeared. Reappeared. Disappeared. Reappeared. Disappeared. Reappeared. "He he he." He giggled to himself. Then he remembered what that teen said.

"A defense cloak eh?" He asked no one in particular. If he was wrong, then he would be swimming with the fish. Those stupid showoff fish with their fancy gills and fins and- okay off topic. "Here goes." He puffed his cheeks full of air and charged forward.

He felt himself pass the field, then fall. He then proceeded to flip out. "AHH! HELP! HELP! I DON'T WANNA SWIM!" He screamed as he frailed about, But after a few seconds, he realized he wasn't in water. "Huh?" He looked down to see he was not in water, but on solid land.

"Oh yeah!" He proclaimed as he shot up. "You stupid teens can't mess with me!" He said as he grinned. Suddenly, uncountable red dots appeared all over his body. That's when he noticed the whole army of teens surrounding him. He froze, not moving in fear of being shot. "Oh crud." He hissed quietly through his teeth. Suddenly a slap to the back jarred him to attention.

"Good job dork." Chad mocking praised as he rested a hand on the blond's shoulder. "You got here a lot faster then I thought you would."

Wally slapped Chad's hand off as he glared up at him. "Where's Rabe?" He grounded out threateningly. Chad only continued to smile as he pointed to the mass of teens. As he did that, a blonde haired girl stepped out, her head hung low to hid her face. Forgetting about the teens Wally rushed forward with a smile. "RA... be?" He uttered confused as he came to a slow halt. When the girl rose her head, he could make out big nerdy glasses, freckles and big huge braces on her teeth. It wasn't Rabe. "Wha?"

"I'm sorry kid." The girl who was not Rabe spoke sadly. "They wouldn't let my brother go unless I helped them." She then turned to Chad with a hopeful expression. "Can I see him?"

"Sure ya can." Chad spoke with a sickeningly sweet look. "You can see him get his along with the other brats."

The girl's eyes widened as she heard that. "NOO!" But it didn't matter for a few teens came out and dragged her away.

Wally grit as teeth and was about to tackle Chad. "You little two-timing -AH!" He yelped. He looked to his arm to find someone had shot him with a tranquilizer dart. He fell to his knees as it took affect.

"Enjoy your nap kid." He looked up with heavy eyes to see Chad sneering down at him. "It'll be the last one you'll ever have." Wally tried to crawl towards the blond, but he felt his body getting heavier and heavier. Finally he crumpled to the ground and his eyes fell shut. Then it all went black.

* * *

In the Beatles' vacation home, a troubled teen laid in her bed, staring at the ceiling.

Rabe didn't know what to do. Wally's words kept coming back at her, but she didn't make any move to act on them. What the heck could she do to stop the Teenz? She may have been the best recruit, but that's all she was. A recruit. She couldn't help to measure up to superiors like Tara.

At the thought of her boss, she shivered. What was going to happen to her when this was all over? Some way or another they would find out she didn't follow orders. Then they would kick her to the curve and her one chance at getting friends and fitting in was gone. She would go back to the shy loser.

When she thought it over again she snapped up and growled. When did she get like this? So what if Tara and her stupid friends didn't want her? She didn't want to be around creeps like that anyway. She could go out there and find some new friends if she wanted to. Then she deflated. Who would want to be her friend? She didn't think she could take all the rejection again. She wasn't strong enough to handle it on her own.

A knock on her door brought her out of her thoughts. She glanced over at her clock and found it was ten in the morning. Had she stayed up all night? The knock came again followed by the voice of her aunt. "Rabe dear? You up yet?"

"Yeah, come in auntie." The woman stepped in the room, still wearing her night gown and holding a snoozing Joey in her arms.

"Have ya seen Wally Rabe? It's almost time fer breakfast."

Rabe shifted her eyes at that. If Wally was in the Kids Next Door then he was probably off trying to stop the Teenz from completing their plan. A wave of worry came over. "N-no. I haven't."

The woman sighed as she shook her head. "Well tell me if ya see him." She was about to walk out the door before she reached into her back pocket. "Oh, and tell him ta stop leaving his walkie-talkie toys in the yard or someone's gonna step on it." She scolded as she passed the device to Rabe.

Once she was gone Rabe looked down at the walkie-talkie to find out it was Wally's 2x4 communicator. When she noticed what is was, she sighed. Unlike her, Wally had his mates to back him up. He was probably fine. She was about to set it aside but suddenly it vibrated and a girl's voice came on.

"_Wally? Hello? Helllllooo?_"

The voice sounded odd somehow, like the person speaking had a cold. Rabe wanted to ignore it. It wasn't her call. But when the girl just kept asking for Wally to pick up, she decided to at least tell her he wasn't here. She clicked it on and spoke. "Hello?"

"_Numbuh 4! Is that you?_" The girl asked in a curious tone. "_When did your voice get so squeaky? Is this your real one? It's okay if it is. My uncle sounds Mushi whenever he calls from-_"

"I ain't Wally." Rabe quickly said to stop the girl from going on. "I'm Rabe Beatles. His cousin. He's not in roight now."

"_Ohhh. Okay! He wasn't answering when I came over. Numbuh 5 said they couldn't get him, so I tried because he always answers for me!_"

"He's out. Can I-"

"_Of course he's out silly! Numbuh 1 said he went to stop those mean teens by himself, but then he said there was a trap so I tried to reach him before he fell for-_"

"Wait, there's a trap!" Rabe gasped as she shot up to her feet. "Are you one of his KND mates?"

"_Yeah! I'm Numbuh 3 I'm the... wait a second._" Numbuh 3's tone went from excited to accusing in a second flat. "_How did _you _know about the Kids Next Door. You're a teenager._" Suddenlt Kuki gasped. "_Did you capture Wally? Cause if you did then you better let him go before I get you!_"

Rabe ran a head through her hair when the girl wouldn't stop. "Listen ta me! What trap are you talking about?"

Kuki huffed through the connection and went off on her again. "_Like you don't know you big stinky-head! We know that you tricked Wally into thinking the Teen Ninjas kidnapped you so you could lure him to the Reef and tie him up with all those other kids!_" Kuki went on but Rabe stopped listening after she got the message. She fell to her bed in shock. They tricked Wally into thinking they had her so they could get him. That meant he would meet the same fate like all those others. He was going to get it just because he tried to save her. She growled as anger filled her veins. They weren't going to mess with her cousin. But then fear took over at the thought of facing those teens.

She glanced down at the communicator to see that the girl had already hung up. Leaving her to think by herself. She needed to help Wally. But what could she do? The boy was right. She _had_ turned into a sissy.

Her distraught caused her to look down to the floor. Her eyes caught sight of her old rugby ball Wally left behind. Her hand moved of it's own accord to pick it up. Having it in her hands made her feel like a kid again. Like she was back in her small home town beating down bullies for messing with her family and teaching Wally how to be tough. How to believe in himself. Like how she had forgotten how to.

"_Yer wrong though Rabe. You can do it. Ya wanna know why? Cause _I_ know you can. I believe in ya, I always did._"

She stood and gripped the ball harder.

* * *

Darkness. That all he could see. Just a whole lot of black. It didn't feel like that darkness when you closed your eyes and tried to doze off. It felt like that fuzzy darkness. Like all you had to do to get rid of it was wave your arms around and clear it like fog. But he couldn't do that, because his arms were stuck to his sides. Did Hoagie use glue to prank him again?

"Numbuh 4. Numbuh 4 wake up!" A voice called out. It was female, but it wasn't anyone he could recognize off the bat. Wake up? Since when did he fall asleep? Deciding to humor to voice he tried to open his eyes he didn't even know were closed. To his surprise they opened, but he snapped them shut when the sun became too much.

"Uggh." Wally groaned as he began to come around. He opened his eyes slowly to get used to the light. He really wished he had Nigel's sunglasses. He blinked slowly and looked around. Everything was still a blur and he couldn't make heads or tails of anything. All he knew was that he was stuck, couldn't move his arms and was... floating?

"Welcome back to the world of the living mate."

He looked to his left to find the voice's owner. He could make out a girl with brown hair with a purple t-shirt. It took him a moment to recognize her. "Numbuh 145!"

The Sector DU leader smirked. "Glad ta know ya remember me." She then spared a sheepish look to her bindings. "Now if _I_ could only remember those escape lessons."

"Escape lessons?" At her question he looked down to find that some large giant metal ring was keeping him chained. But when he looked passed his feet, he freaked out. "AHH!" He screamed in fright. Why? Because he was hanging high above the sea. That explained the floating sensation.

"Not so loud!" Surprised, he looked behind him to find another kid. A whole bunch of other kids, chained up just like he was. "Some of us are tryin' ta cower in fear y'know."

Wally was still stunned at the mere number of kids that were up here with him. "What the..." He trailed off as he looked around him. When he finally began noticing surroundings, he realized that there was a roar of chatter going on behind him. "How many kids are up here?"

"Ten thousand and three to be exact." He turned to his left to see Numbuh 146 curiously looking around. Once her eyes meet him, she rolled them upwards to redo her math. "Well, ten thousand and four counting you."

Beside her, Numbuh 147 giggled to himself. "Yer such a math nerd."

"Shut it Ricky!"

"How about the both of ya shut it!" Another voice yelled. Wally looked to his left to see another kid. His hair was wild and around his head was a band that had the number 148 on it. "The one thing I didn't miss was you two havin' a blue every two seconds."

"Who are you?" Wally asked to new kid.

The kid grinned. "Numbuh 148, Sector DU's Diversionary Tactics officer at yer service."

"Where's Numbuh 149?"

At that, Numbuh 148 snarled. "Those teenagers have her locked in a cage somewhere! Poor girl." He utter sadly. "She doesn't like cages."

Wally's eyes widened. "They locked her in a _cage_?"

"Only way ta keep down her I guess. She ain't the Hand-to-hand specialist fer nuthin."

Wally couldn't take it anymore. "That's it. Where are we?"

Numbuh 145 only flicked her head forward. "Take a look."

That he did,and what he looked at amazed him. It was a huge ring shaped platform, with them hovering over the opening to the sea. There were two levels of the ring. The upper level contained towers and machinery that kept the whole thing running. He assumed that something up there kept the field up.

The lower level was quite different. All around the rim were teens. Not armored teens, but teens dressed in swimwear like they were on vacation. Some were getting a tan in lawn chair, others were dancing to the music he could make out in the background. It was like a teen beach party. He frowned at them all when they laughed at them. "What are they doing?"

"They're waiting for the show of course." A loud booming voice spoke out. The music stopped and everyone looked up to the control tower near the middle. Standing out on the balcony with the control terminal was Chad and Tara. The girl stood back near the controls while the blond addressed everyone. "Glad to see your up Numbuh 4. Thought you would sleep through the whole thing."

"What thing?" He growled he had had enough of all this. "For once, stop stalling and tell me what's going on!"

Chad only rose his arms out motioning to the whole station. "Why only the biggest Spring Break Bash ever!" At that, every teen cheered. "Welcome to the RIG. The only place us teens can spend our break in style." He frowned as he folded his hands behind his back. "You kids take over every other break we have in the year. Summer break, winter break, even Thanksgiving! But not this one. Spring Break is OURS! It was made for teens. Made so we can party without any of you dorks lousing it up! So every Break we prep up the RIG and go somewhere tropic and secluded where when can get away from kids!" He proclaimed garnering another series of cheers and whoops.

Wally glared at the blond. "So the teens vacation in secret. Big deal. But what does hafta do with us?" He asked causing all the kids behind him to protest as well.

Chad only waited for the children to quiet before he started. "Payback. Every single day some teenager has to keep on guard because he doesn't know if his little brother is gonna try and put a stink bomb in his shoe. Girls have to put their dairies under heavy guard so it doesn't get posted on the internet." His hand gripped the railing as he leaned forward. "You brats try and humiliate us every chance you get. And when we do something about, you rat us out to our parents and WE get in trouble."

"So instead of whining about it like you would. We wait. We wait for this very moment. Every year at the end of Spring Break, the Teen Ninja organization puts together a massive prank to pull on a group of kids. For every little annoying thing you do, we give it back twice as hard! It's our way of getting back on you. We laugh at you instead of the other way around. And when you go and cry to mommy, you get the blame because we make it so you have nothing on us."

Wally listened to the whole explanation and rolled his eyes at the end of it. "That's it? Ya got us all together so you can prank us? Laaaammme!"

"It's a serious deal Numbuh 4." Numbuh 145 spoke beside him, eyes grave. "No kid eva walks away from a Spring Break Prank the same. The Teenz always take it too far and kids leave traumatized." When it looked like he wouldn't buy it, she gave an example. "Remember the Buzz of '89? That was a spring break prank."

Wally shuddered at the mention of the event. Back 1989, Kids Next Door field agents found a whole school class of kids left strapped to a giant electric buzzer. The scene was descried in gruesome detail and he even had a few nightmares about it. He shook it off and looked back up to Chad. "So what are ya gonna do this year?"

Chad stood up and smirked. "I wanted this year to top everything. So I decided that simple would be best." He glanced at his watch then at the kids. "Soon, we're gonna dropped all you kids into the reef, and give you the hugest swirly in all of teen history."

"A swirly?" Wally looked down at the sea again. He didn't like swirlies, and the fact he would be dumped into the ocean for one wasn't all to appealing either. He gulped. "S-so it'll be a little salty. Big whoop."

"Notice the pipe down below." Wally rose a brow and looked down to where Chad pointed. Sure enough, there was large tube pipe being held up. It went down into the water and went back somewhere else. "We connected it to the old Delightful Sewage plant on the coast."

Wally was confused, but luckily Numbuh 145 answered for him. "Father built it years ago to gather up raw sewage for something, but in the end we shut it down."

"Why?"

"Because there is nothing delightful about waste."

"Hey, I'm talking up here!" They both looked up at Chad's shout. "I don't know why Father built a sewage plant in Australia, but whatever the reason, he left tons of sewage behind and we're gonna use it. We're going to dump it all in the reef below, because what's a swirly without a little stank?"

"That's horrible!" Numbuh 146 shouted. "Not only is it the nastiest thing I've ever heard, but do you know what kind of damage you freaks are gonna do to the reef?"

"Which bring us to phase two." Chad explained. "Once we've flushed you brats to the bottom of the ocean for good, we're going to plant evidence and make sure the Kids Next Door take the fall."

"What!"

"So yer gonna blame us for this?"

"Exactly! Every environmental agency in the world is going to crack down on you dorks until they shut your little kiddy club down once and for all." He chucked at the plan. "So we get to watch you brats sink, and get rid of the Kids Next Door organization as a bonus."

Wally finally spoke up after a brief period of silence. "Wait. How the crud are ya gonna flush ten thousand kids-"

"Ten thousand and _four_!"

"-down the reef?" The blond kid asked skeptically. "This ain't a toilet."

Chad opened his mouth, but before any words could come out, another voice spoke out.

"Oh! Oh Oh! Me! Hey Chad let me explain my part! Come on! Please? Please, please, please!"

"Ugh." The teen slapped his head and a collective groan was heard throughout the ring. Without saying anything, he pointed up above the kids.

The all looked up. Pass the crane that kept them airborne was man standing on top of it. Clad in his uniform was- "Hey! Can I do my own introduction?" Whatever. "Yes! Okay, here I go!"

"Ahem. Whenever there are kids who need to be taught a lesson, when there are teens who need them flushed, there is only one who can answer their plea. He comes in like a swift river, he is the bane to all of the Kids Next Door, he is the sworn enemy of Numbuh 4!" A foot slammed down as the man did a 'cool' pose. "He is the incredibly awesome, Toiletnator!" The toilet themed villain seemed to beam with joy. "And I just want to say how happy I am to appear in fanfiction again-"

The fourth wall is there for a reason, Lou.

"But we're still buddies right?"

Stop talking to me!

"The Toiletnator?" Wally questioned. After a few moments, all of the children burst into uncontrollable fits of laughter. "Wow, couldn't make as an adult, so ya had to join these losers!"

The villain glared at the blond. "We'll see who will be laughing soon, greatest enemy. Chad called me here _personally_! He said only _I _could get the job done!" He said proudly.

Wally ignored him and stared at Chad boringly. "Seriously?"

The teen shrugged. "The Potty Mouth was busy."

"Anyway!" The Toiletnator yelled to draw attention back on him. "By using my super cool powers, I'll transform the water below, into a swirly pit of doom that will drag you kids to the bottom, so you will never come back up!" He grounded out in what he though was a threatening voice. He then put his hands together and smiled. "Then once Mr. Boss hears how I helped the Teenz, he and all the other villains will finally respect me and invite me to his birthday party!" He rose his hands to the sky and yelled. "Do you hear that? HIS 43rd BIRTHDAY PARTY!"

Somewhere, Mr. Boss felt the need to change his address again.

"Yeah, yeah. That's good Toiletnator. We'll tell you when can talk again." Chad waved the man off as he looked down towards the kids again. "What do ya think now?"

Wally and Sector DU only lowered their heads. Then they rose then back up at the same time, showing off their tongues in mockery.

Tara fumed from her seat. "What are they doing?"

"Kids Next Door Look of Defiance." Chad answered lowly. "Operatives show off together in harmony in grim situations." He frowned as he looked away, an unreadable emotion flicking across his features. "They know they can't win."

Tara blinked. Wondering why Chad sounded almost sad about it. But she waved it off as she grinned. "Well then, lets show them what they _did_ win." She looked up to the Toiletnator and shouted. "Do it now!"

"You betcha!" After that, the villain lowed his head. The sea stopped all motion as he rose his hands in the air. After a few moments, the sky around the RIG was darkened by oncoming clouds. Toiletnator rose his head up, his eyes blank and he spoke out in a deep voice that everyone cringed at. "_Prepare to be,_" the sea tumbled and swirled until a whirlpool formed under the children, "_FLUSHED!_"

"Finally." Tara uttered as she pressed a button. Suddenly the crane holding to kids lowered, taking them down slowly. The normal kids started screaming in panic, while Wally and Sector DU just looked on with a brave look, resigning themselves to their fate. Tara rolled her eyes at the display before she moved to pull the lever to release the waste. But she was stopped by Chad's hand. "Huh?"

"What are you doing?" He asked angrily. "I thought we were gonna wait until The Steve got here?"

Tara's eyes widened in realization. "Oh, I forgot. He's dealing with something else. He and Cree think there might be traitors in the organization." She missed Chad's surprised look. "So he told us ta start without 'im." She turned to pull lever but was stopped again. "What's yer deal?"

"Just wait until they're in the water before we dumped that stuff."

The brunette huffed as she turned to watch the show. "Fine."

Chad shook his head as he walked to the railing. Viewing the kids being lowered into the water. Suddenly, he heard something drop on the balcony behind him, and he turned. "Wha- AHH!" He screamed in surprise as a rugby ball met his face. The hit caused him to step back and fall over the side of the railing. "WAAAAHHHH!"

Tara looked down shocked and looked back to see who caused that fall. "Who the heck did that?"

The ball kept rolling until a foot stepped on top of it, stopping it. The person who stopped the ball was a girl. She girl wore a brown hoodie and baggy tan pants with tennis shoes. Her dirt blond hair was in a high ponytail short, her eyes narrowed and arms crossed. "I did, ya stupid bounce."

Wally looked up as he heard Chad fall. He saw the new arrival and smiled. She may have changed out of that girly dress, but he would know her anywhere. "Rabe!"

"Rabe?" Tara asked shocked. As the girl approached her, she stood up and got into a defensive stance. "What are you doing 'ere?"

"What does it look lioke?" Rabe asked nonplussed as she glared at the teen. "I'm here ta get my cousin and kick yer hind for messin' with him."

Tara snarled as she brought her fist forward. "Ya think I'm scared of you?" She thought her fist would met the blonde's face, but to her surprise, Rabe caught it and twisted it down.

"I'll give ya a reason ta be scared." She used her strength to push Tara to the railing. With her down, Rabe waked over to the control panel and entered a command. Once done, the crane lowing the kids stopped, much to their immense relief. The blonde took it a step further and closed the opening to the ocean, putting stable footing under the children when she freed them.

Tara could only stand there flabbergasted as the blonde worked on the keyboard. She heard a hissing noise and glanced behind her to see that she had even released all the kids. She couldn't believe what was happening. "Rabe are you nuts!" She said as she stood. When she saw the girl stop, she smirked. Maybe she could still get to her. "They're just a bunch of snot-nosed idiots. You're gonna throw away all this for them?" When Rabe lowered her head, Tara inertly chuckled. The girl was still a weak willed loser. "Come on," She offered as she held her hand out. "Help out yer mates."

Rabe slowly reached towards Tara's hand, and let her hand hover over it. Weighing her options. Finally, she grasped Tara's hand and smiled. "I am helping my mates Tara." The brunette had thought she won the girl over. But then Rabe's grip increased and she pulled her close to meet her glare. "But you ain't one of 'em." She then tossed the shocked teen over the railing, meeting Chad on the floor below. With her works up here done, she activated her Battle Ready Armor and zipped down to help out Wally.

Wally met the ground in a heap. It's hard to land gracefully when thousands of kids on your back. The weight lifted as he kids began standing up. He was able to move into a sitting position and rubbed at his sore head. Suddenly a shadow came over him and a hand appeared in his sight. He looked up to see who the hand was connected to and was met with the smirking face of his cousin.

"Need a hand shorty?"

He ignored the name as he took her hand. Once he was up and dusted off his hoodie as he smiled up at her. "Finally. Took ya long enough didn't it?"

Rabe smiled right back. "Yeah, but I brought a present ta make up for it." He looked on curious as she reached behind her back, but the expression was replaced with a devious look when he saw that it was his backpack filled with his 2x4 weapons.

"Sweet." He said as he snatched the bag and started digging through it. He pulled out his choice weapons, and turned to Sector DU. "Hey guys. I got enough fer everybody."

Chad groaned as he stood up after taking that nasty fall. Suddenly a scream caused him to look above, and he was then crushed as Tara's body tumbled on top of his own. Once he got his wits about him, he pushed the girl away. "Get off!" He grumbled as he got up again. His eyes widened as he saw five kids walking up towards him. "Of course."

"It's ova teeny." Numbuh 145 spoke as she aimed her blaster on Chad. "You and every other teen here are under arrest, and don't worry. We have have plenty of cells for ya at the Arctic Prison."

Chad glared at the girl. He snuck and glance to his watch and cursed to himself. It wasn't time. "I don't think so." As he said this, every other teen who stood by leaped up, some activating their armor and other grabbing weapons for use. Once everyone was battle ready, Chad crossed his arms and laughed. "It's hundreds of teens against five KNDorks. You're outclassed and outnumbered."

"Really? Then let's fix that." Numbuh 147 smartly responded as he adjusted his barmah hat. He then turned behind him and faced the thousands of angry children. "Who wants ta be in the Kids Next Door?"

Every child's face had an evil vengeful expression on it. Then they all cracked their fists and answered in unison. "I DO!" The roar caused the teens to take a step back. Every single child wanted payback for what happened to him. Even a small toddler stepped up. The small girl took her juice bottle and slammed it against the wall. The glass broke and she pointed the sharp end of the broken bottle at the foes in a threatening manner.

Wally chuckled as he faced down Chad. "Correction. It's hundreds of teens against ten thousand and four of us _KNDorks_. Who's bad at math now?"

"Ten thousand and five." Rabe spoke loudly as she stepped up, holding the laser of her B.R.A.

There was some kind of emotion on every teen's face at the new odds they now stood up to. Every teen's except Chad's. He gazed on with a smirk. He loved those kinds of odds. "Thanks for making it more fun, but it's still gonna end the same." He snapped his fingers and pointed at the horde of children. "Get them!" As the order left his lips, the teen forces rushed forward.

Wally shared a look with Numbuh 145 and nodded. He rose his fist to the air, and called out loud. "Kids Next Door, BATTLE STATIONS!" The kids all ran forward intent on showing the teens what they were made of. Before he joined them, Wally couldn't help but fist pump in victory. "I have always wanted ta say that!" His basking over, he charged forth into the all out kid versus teen brawl.

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

**-Transmission Interrupted.**

**

* * *

**

**I'm ending it here because its late and I wanna sleep. The conclusion will be up later.**

**Goodnight.  
**


	8. End Transmission

**Transmission Interrupted... Please Standby.**

…**Processing... Processing...**

**Link has been Reestablished. Now Resuming Transmission.**

**

* * *

**

Up above the battle, the Toiletnator peeked his head over the edge and watched what was going on. When the machine had stopped moving, he snapped out of his trance. He was about to ask what was going on before Chad and Wally let out their battle cries.

So he had decided it would be a lot safer, for him, to stay up here and observe the battle. Wait for the perfect moment to jump in and save the day. That was his story and he was sticking to it. It had nothing to do with the sheer number of kids that could really injure him if they wanted to.

Suddenly his eyes widened as he viewed what went on below. "WHOA! That was amazing! I can't believe those kids did that! Oh my gosh! Those youngsters got demolished! Ouch." He winced as he saw the last stunt. "I could feel that from here! Man, I'm sure glad I was here to see this. This is probably the most epic teen/kid battle ever! It may never happen again and I can see it in all it's glorious detail. I sure feel sorry for everyone else in the world right now, they have _no _idea what's going on down there."

His head reared back in shock. "Golly! All those teens just went down like that!" He frowned as he stood up. "Looks like I need to lend them a hand, or they'll be crushed." He crouched and prepared to jump. "Toiletnator, AWAY!" He yelled as he fell into the fray.

* * *

Wally slid across the floor, blasting teens all the while. He then leaped to his feet and ran toward Numbuh 148. The kid tripped up a nearby teen and crouched low as Wally came closer. He held his hands down, and when the blond stepped on them, he flung the operative in he air.

The boy flew through the air and started to come down on a group of teens. He aimed down and fired as he fell. When he was near, he folded his arms back and slammed his feet into two zit covered faces as he landed. He pushed himself off of them as he fell and got to the floor to deal with the last of them. Wally ducked as one attempted to nail him in the face. As his fist flew over his head the boy finished the guy off with a well placed blast. He then threw his M.U.S.K.E.T into the air and caught an oncoming fist with his now empty hand. He jerked the teen off his feet and swung him into a nearby group that was planning on tackling him. As his foes went down, he caught the falling weapon and used it to blast a guy behind him without looking back. They couldn't sneak up on him.

His ears picked up a battle roar and he craned his neck to see another squad coming to take him down. Wally was about to go rush them, but stopped when Numbuhs 146 and 147 zipped by him. The boy went in first and prepped his F.R.A.P.P.E. The barmah wearing kid fell to his knees and slid right in front of his enemies. He aimed the freeze ray at them and reduced them to paralyzed teen-cicles. His sister leaped over him and brought up her S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R. When she reached the frozen teens, she hit them with full force, breaking the ice and their faces as they flew back.

Wally walked over to the two and was about to compliment them, but it was interrupted as three teens came up from behind and grabbed them. "You three are toast."

"Hey pimple heads!" The three snapped their attention behind them to see Numbuh 148 doing his job. "There's this new product called zit cream. Ya should look it up, might make people stop barfing the second they look at yer faces!"

The three growled as the loosened their grips. "Why you lil- HEY!" With them distracted, Wally and the DU operatives escaped from the guys' hold. The teens were about to run after them, but were stopped when two voices called out behind them.

"Oh boys." They looked back in time to get hit by twin laser beams. After they went down, Rabe and Numbuh 145 lowered their respected blaster and walked up to the other four. The sector leader nodded at them all and smirked. "Great work guys, things are lookin' ace."

"Yeah, but not for long." Numbuh 147 spoke. "Ol' Chad was roight, a new fresh off the rack cadet is more trained then these kids." He said pointing over to a group of kids being taken down by one teen easily. "We got numbers workin' for us, but it won't be too long before that won't matta anymore."

The leader nodded as she agreed. "Roight. We have ta start movin' kids out as soon as possible-"

**Self destruct sequence activated.** A computerized voice boomed over the whole platform, causing everyone, kid and teen, to stop. **RIG to explode in 15 minutes and counting.**

It took one of the fifteen minutes for someone to respond. "BAIL!" A teen screamed. Most of the forces forgot about their fight and took off using their jets leaving the panicking kids behind.

The Sector shared a look before their leader spoke again. "I stand corrected. We need ta start movin' kids out NOW!"

"I don't think so." Someone behind them spoke. The six turned to gaze up at the form of the Toiletnator. He puffed his chest out in an effort to look menacing. "Kids Next Door, prepare for your utter defeat at the hands of-"

"HIYA!" Rabe screamed out as she delivered a well placed blow to the villain's head. A few of the man's teeth fell out before he followed them to the floor. Rabe shook her fist after hitting such a hard head. "We don't have time fer this!"

"Yer tellin' me!" Wally proclaimed. "Not after ya started the self-destruct thing!"

"I didn't do it!" The teen countered back. "I didn't even think they were stupid enough to install a self-destruct feature! I mean who even does that anymore?"

"Well if you didn't, then who-"

"No time ta point fingers." Numbuh 145 interrupted. "We've got less then fifteen minutes to get ova ten thousands kids outta here." She then folded her hands and stood, looking like she had the prefect plan. "Numbuh 146... how do we get ova ten thousand kids outta here in less then fifteen minutes?"

"Why are ya asking me?"

"You're the Science Nerd! You're supposed to know these things!"

"I didn't even know where we were until a few minutes ago. Heck I don't even know how we got here!"

Numbuh 148 turned to Rabe. "Hey teeny, how did you get here?"

"My name's Rabe and I flew here with my B.R.A." She heatedly answered. "But yer crazy if ya think I can carry ten thousand ankle-biters outta here. Not unless I make ten thousand trips!"

"You flew?" Wally asked surprised. He then frowned and kicked the ground. "Man, I had ta walk ova here!" Some people had all the luck.

Numbuh 147 rose a brow. "Uh, don't ya mean swim?"

"No. I WALKED! There's this path that... That's it!" He exclaimed, his brain juices flowing. "They have this walkway that pops out of the water that connects to the mainland! We can use that ta blow this joint!"

"Yeah!" Rabe added. "The terminal for it is on port side. I can get in the system and activate it!"

"Well that settles it." Numbuh 147 turned to the other children again and put his voice to work. "Hey! Unless ya wanna be shark bait, then follow us!" It got immediate results as the kids ran after Sector DU as they made their way to the sea gate.

Once they reached port side, Rabe ran to a nearby terminal and went to work. "Just give me a second, I'll be in soon."

"Since when do you hack teen computers?"

"I'm not hacking, I'm using my access codes. I was in charge of organizing this event due to my 'exceptional' skills." She spat, remembering that most of this was her doing. "But I only just quit a few hours ago, so they haven't locked me out of their systems yet." She pursed her lips as she searched for the program she needed. After a second, she was green lit. "There!" The group then looked out towards the sea. Just like before, metal platforms rose from the ocean all the way from the dock. "It's up!"

Wally nodded as he checked his watch. "Good, cause we only got ten more minutes ta get everyone outta here!"

**5 minutes until self-destruct.**

They all paled as Wally corrected himself. "M-make that five-"

**80 min-minutes until self-destruct.**

"I mean eighty... what?" He asked confused as he glanced up to a nearby speaker. "_Eighty_ minutes?"

**3 seconds until- Zzzttz 9 hours un-un-ZtztZt until-**

"MAKE UP YER MIND ALREADY!"

The voice continued to fritz and blur out at a crazy pace, spouting random countdowns. But finally when it seemed ready to explode from overload, it all went quiet. The mass of children just stood there confused before the voice spoke again.

**ERROR. ERROR. System malfunction. Now running reboot protocol. Self-destruct sequence has been canceled.**

It took a few seconds for the computer's message to make itself clear in Wally's mind. When he finally did get it, he huffed a sigh of relief. "Whew! Dodged a bullet there. Now there's nothing ta blow us up."

"True. But now there's nothing to blow this RIG up either." Numbuh 146 spoke, her eyes shining as she thought to herself.

"Where are you going with this?"

The girl got serious as she addressed everyone else. "Think about it. Every year this thing goes around and collects kids by the thousands to do all this! That self-destruct is the only way we can take it out for good. If we leave now, then we might neva get another chance!"

Wally could only star at the girl as if she were insane. "Have you lost your mind!"

"She's roight." Numbuh 145 interrupted. "Who knows what would happen next year if we left it as is. Heck, this rescue might not even matta if they can just do it all again."

Numbuh 147 waved his hands up to garner attention to himself. "Okay, okay. So we all agree that this thing needs ta go. But how are we gonna do that? Someone canceled the countdown."

"So we'll just start it up again." Rabe answered. She pointed to the main control tower Chad made his speech from not too long ago. "At the main terminal is the switch that initiates the sequence. I'm sure if it's pressed again, the countdown will restart." As she finished, her eyes lidded and a worried expression crossed her face.

Wally picked up on it. "What's wrong?"

"I.. with the computer going bonkas, there's no tellin' what could happen after the system is restarted."

The blond boy only waved it off. "Whateva. It still don't matta. I'll press that button all the same." He announced. Volunteering himself for the mission.

"No! Don't you get it?" Rabe fussed as she leaned down and placed both her hands on his shoulders. "If you go up there, you might not come back! After you restart it, you could have one hour to one second to get out of the blast radius." She gripped him tighter as she glared down at him. "And I am _not_ lettin' ya take that chance."

"And _I'm_ not lettin' ya stop me!" Wally countered as he shook her hands off. "As Kids Next Door, it's my job ta help save kids everywhere. But if this thing is left up and running no kid is eva gonna be safe!" He proclaimed proudly with fire in his eyes.

Rabe looked down to see the determination etched into every corner of his features. She sighed. There was no way she could convince him otherwise. She finally let him go stood beside him. "Well, if you're gonna be that stubborn about it, then I'm going with ya."

"Negative on that." The Sector DU leader objected. Before Rabe could even protest, she stated her reasoning. "The system is going haywire and you're the only one here who can keep the sea gate up if something goes wrong. We need you to operate this terminal."

"You're crazy if ya think I'm lettin' _my_ cousin go on some suicide mission alone!"

"Who said he'd be alone?" They all turned to see Numbuh 148 walking up next to Wally, tightening his headband for battle. "I'll go back him up. In case you've forgotten, we're still short one mate."

The brunette leader was stumped until her eyes slowly filled with understanding. "Numbuh 149." She whispered as 148 nodded. The girl then leaped up on the railing and looked down at the others as she gave out orders. "Alroight then. Numbuhs 4 and 148 will make their way to the main control hub. Rescuing Numbuh 149 and reactivating the self-destruct program."

The two boys nodded as they cracked their knuckles in unison.

"Teenager. You are to stay up here and keep the sea gate up so we can evacuate every other child here."

Rabe groaned when the girl wouldn't call her by her name. But she nodded in acceptance none the less.

"Finally, Numbuhs 146'n'7. The three of us will get all these kids out of here as quick as possible."

The two siblings shared a look before they saluted their leader. Seeing that everyone knew their jobs, Numbuh 145 faced Wally and 148. "We need ta execute this roight. Ya need ta give us enough time to get everyone out of here. But we can't dilly-dally. Teen reinforcements could be on their way as we speak so we need to do this before they arrive. Today we not only save over ten thousands kids, but by destroying the RIG we save kids everywhere from the Teenz evil plans. So let's make this our finest hour!" The girl rose her fist into the air, let out her proud cheer. "KIDS NEXT DOOR RULE!"

Wally and the rest of Sector DU copied her actions and shouted out loud and proud. "KIDS NEXT DOOR RULE, M'AM!"

"Then let's give these teens a spring break bash they'll neva forget." The girl hopped down from her post, and moved with Numbuhs 146 and 147 to help make sure the other children got out safe. Before she left, she gave Wall and 148 a smirk. "After this is ova, the ice cream is on me." She then left to play her part.

Wally and his partner shared a smirk of their own. Numbuh 148 whipped out his blaster and turned towards the tower. "Let's go."

The blond equipped his own weapon as the other kid ran off. "Roight behind ya." He was about to take off after him, but someone's hand held him back. "Wha?" He turned around just in time to receive a hug from his cousin.

"You better come back safe shorty." Rabe utter as she squeezed him tight.

Wally was left embarrassed at his cousin's display. "Okay. No need ta get all mushy and stuff." He spoke lowly. He then rose his head up with a smile. "And you know me. I'll be roight as rain." The two shared one last nod before the short blond boy took off to blow the station to kingdom come, while the tall blonde girl stayed to keep the sea bridge up.

* * *

It was deadly quiet within the interior of the main tower. The only sounds that could be heard was the loud echoing footfalls of two Kids Next Door operatives making their way up the stairs. Once they had reached to the top of the stairway, Wally and 148 leapt to opposite sides of the wall. They held their weapons at ready before they charged. The blond held out his hand and counted down to three. After the last number, they both jumped out and aimed their weapons down the hall.

The only thing in their sights was a piece of paper fluttering by.

Wally lowered his M.U.S.K.E.T and stood upright. "Man. It's so empty in here. Not a teen in sight." He gazed around as they walked further down the corridor. "They all must've turned tail and ran."

"Can't really blame 'em. Almost every other option is better them gettin' blown to tiny pieces." Numbuh 148 said as he looked in every single room he passed. He needed to find his friend before it was too late. "Numbuh 149! Where are you?" He yelled.

"Shsssh!" Wally fussed as he covered the operatives mouth. "Do ya want everyone ta know we're here?"

"Define everyone! There's no one else here!" The Aussie yelled as he slapped Wally's hands away. He was about to go off on him, but suddenly the two picked up a squeaky noise coming up from behind. With expert reflexes, they turned and aimed they're weapons at the intruder. "FREEZE!"

"AHH!" Screamed an old man in a gray uniform. His hands fumbled and as a result, his bucket roller tipped, his mop and the contents of the bucket spilling over. The geezer's eyes widened as he gasped. "My floor!" He screamed as he picked his mop off the deck and started scrubbing furiously. "Watch it you brats! I work hard enough cleaning up after those teenagers!"

Numbuh 148 lowered his weapon as he rolled his eyes. "It's just the janitor."

"Wait a minute." Wally uttered as he analyzed the old man. He looked familiar somehow. His appearance matched on he had heard before. Then it hit him. "Hey, you're Mr. Washer! The crazy neat freak Numbuh 2 told me about!"

Mr. Washer halted in his cleaning as he glared at the two children. "Numbuh 2! If you know him, that means you're one of his Kids Next Door buddies!" He flipped the mop and pointed at the two threateningly. "You dirty little brats ruined me and MY CLEAN COUNTER!" He screamed, his eye twitching a bit.

"What the heck are you talking about? And what are you doing in a teen station?"

"This is my job now! After Numbuh 2 and The Kid stopped my plans of destroying every chilli dog factory in town, they had the nerve to crash my fortress into my store! It cost me a fortune to rebuild it and even after that, no one would buy anything from me because you brats told everyone I was crazy!" He grounded as he grit his teeth. "With no money and out of business the only work I could find was being a part time janitor!" He explained as he cringed. "The places I've mopped, the toilets I've had to scrub." He covered his mouth to hold in his lunch. "DISGUSTING! And it's all because of you brats! So when the teens said the needed my assistance, I came HAPPILY! Anything to get back at you Kids Next Door and every other whiner for messing up my beautiful counter!" He yelled as he rose his fist. After a moment, he coughed into his hand and went back to mopping the floor with a bored look. "But still, no matter how old you idiots get, you still can't pick up after yourself." He grumbled thinking how he had been ordered around the past few days.

Wally yawned after the one time villain's tale was over. "Too bad, so sad. Whateva." He then frowned as he pointed behind him. "Look. If ya know what's good for ya, then beat it. We're about to blow this dump sky high."

Mr. Washer glared spitefully at them before he flicked his glance somewhere behind them. He let a confident look befall his face before he went back to his duty. "I don't think you brats will be doing anything."

At that, Wally and 148 aimed their weapons at him. The DU member smirked as he spoke. "What are ya gonna do? Stop us with some Kleenex?"

"He ain't gonna stop ya." Surprised, they both snapped their attention behind them to see Tara, along with a few Teen Ninjas who had stayed behind. "We are." The girl spoke hatefully as they all prepped their lasers.

The boys turned their full attention to the teens as Mr. Washer wandered off somewhere else. "Outta the way teenager, before I get angry." Wally spoke as he tried to keep his blaster trained on all of them easily.

"I don't think so." Tara spat as she fired a warning shot. It landed between the two causing them to jump. "You little dorks have ruined everything! Especially you!" She yelled as she aimed directly at Wally. "If you hadn't showed up, all these kids would be at the bottom of the reef by now!" She growled, her voice filling with pure hate. "You messed up my plans, my break, and my perfect recruit program! So now I'm gonna mess you up before I feed ya to the dingos!"

Numbuh 148 glared as he stepped up. "I'd loike ta see ya try you-" He stopped as he heard a banging noise coming from his right. He looked in the direction and noticed a long hallway with cages along the walls. "Cages?" Suddenly his eyes widened as he fully turned down the hall. "Numbuh 149?" He called out. The response was a louder bang that caused him to start sprinting down the corridor. "I comin' girl!"

Wally flattered when he realized he had been left alone. "Numbuh 148!" He moved to follow, but another warning graced his leg, stopping him dead.

"Looks loike yer mate bailed on ya." Tara spoke evilly as she advanced on the kid. "More fun for you then." She laughed along with her squad as they prepared to end the boy.

Wally stepped back as the teens came closer. He then snarled and cocked his blaster. If he was going down, then he sure as heck wasn't going down without a fight. He sidestepped as one fired, and countered with his own blast. The teen went down, but with a cost. Tara had weaved her way behind him and snapped the weapon out of his hand. After that she kicked him down then stepped on the M.U.S.K.E.T, crushing it under her heel.

The blond sat up as he rubbed his back, but he didn't have long to relax. Darkness surrounded him and he looked up to see Tara smirking down with a sinister expression. Her laser was heated and she was more than ready to deliver. "You have _no _clue how much I've wanted ta do this." Seeing no way out, Wally closed his eyes and waited for the blast.

But it never came. Instead,

BAP!

"AAHHH!"

BAM! BAM!

"What the heck is- WHOA!"

When the sounds of struggle ended, Wally opened his eyes in utter confusion. In front of him, Tara and her forces were slumped over trying to recover. He smirked, thinking Numbuh 148 came back. He heard movement behind him and turned to thank the kid. "Thanks for... that?" He trailed off bewildered. Numbuh 148 was behind him, but it wasn't the kid that had him shocked. Rather it was what the kid was riding on.

Numbuh 148 smirked from his seat. "Numbuh 4, meet Numbuh 149." He introduced the marsupial he was riding on. The kid sat on the back of a hopping female red kangaroo. The animal had a blue scarf around her neck with the letter KND on it, and a blue bow atop her head. A teen tried to come up and her from behind, but she only jumped and let the guy pass under her. When she landed she rose her leg up and kicked the teen all the way to the other end of the hall. The boy atop of her laughed at the display. "Sector DU's Hand-to-Hand specialist."

Wally could only stare transfixed at the animal. "...Hi." Well if Numbuh 6 could be a skunk...

"I don't care if ya bring the whole stinking zoo!" Tara raged as she stood up. She and her squad were ready to attack again. "I'll take all of ya down all the same!"

Wally raised his fist as he prepared to charge. "Bring it on girly- Wha?" He spluttered confused as Numbuh 148 and 149 jumped in front of him.

"Let us handle these creeps mate." 148 said as he analyzed the teens. "You go and press that button."

"You sure you can handle it?"

"Oh yeah. 149 has been itching for a good tussle. Ain't that roight girl?" The animal thumped her feet on the ground in agreement. Numbuh 148 turned and gave the blond thumbs up. "You heard her. Now go!" Wally nodded as he continued down the hall, leaving the other two the deal with the teens.

* * *

Outside on the balcony, Chad's fingers paced quickly across the board. "Come on!" He growled with a layer of frustration. Of all the times for the system to go buggy on him. "I don't have time for this!" He roared as he slammed his fists down. Nothing had gone according to plan. He hated it when things didn't go like they were supposed to. His life was hard enough without all of these unexpected foul ups.

But that was fine with him. He could make the best of any situation. Because he _was_ the best. He could salvage everything. That is if the dang computer would work with him.

"I don't understand it!" He yelled as he angrily ran a hand through his blond hair. "The feedback loop should have cleared out any viruses. So the program should be working now." He gripped the computer screen with both hands and felt like strangling it. "SO WHY ISN'T IT WORKING!"

"I shoulda known." Chad's eyes widened and he snapped his neck to gaze behind him. There at the doorway was Wally, fists balled and ready to go at any moment. The shorter blond hmphed as he took in Chad. "The system goes whack, you slither off, and we wondered what was going on." He spoke as he rolled his eyes. "Of course you would stop it."

Chad blinked before he regained his sense of awareness. "Don't blame me. I don't know what happened to the computer. But I'm gonna find out. So scram!"

Wally stepped forward defiantly. "I'm not going anywhere until I start the self-destruct."

"And how do you plan on doing that?"

Wally's eye roamed across the deck before they landed somewhere to the left. The boy smirked as he found what he was looking for. "That button looks mighty suspicious."

Chad followed Wally's gaze until he caught sight of a lone switch. On a pedestal, a big red button stood with huge sign over it saying 'DO NOT PUSH THIS BUTTON'. It took a moment before understanding came over the teen's face. "Of course." Chad whispered to himself. "The kill switch will reactivate the self-destruct feature immediately."

"Exactly." Wally exclaimed picking up on Chad's little revelation. "Which is why I'm going to press it roight now!" Suddenly the boy broke out into a wild dash and zipped right under a stunned Chad. Grinning in success he vaulted towards his goal and held his arm out ready to make contact. But his leap was interrupted as Chad came up from the rear and grabbed his extended arm.

Once he had the kid in his hold, the older male jerked Wally in the air. He slammed the boy's body down into a kneeling position and twisted his arm behind his back. After the child was secured, Chad let off a deep chortle. "You honestly thought it would be _that_ easy?" Wally's head turned and he expected to see a look of defeat. However what he received was the opposite. Quick as lightening, Wally took his free arm that the teen had just so conveniently forgot about and elbowed him in the lower leg. The blow caused Chad to wince and loosen his hold. Which was all Wally needed.

The operative hopped up to his feet and rotated his body around to deliver a sharp kick to the teen's midsection. Smiling broadly as his enemy feel with a pained grunt. "Nothing is eva that easy." Wally dropped his smirk and took a deep breath. Limbering up his muscles, he leaned down into a fighting stance. "I think yer long past due for a good ol' fashioned butt kicking. Numbuh 4 style!"

As Chad recovered from his fall, he couldn't help but feel his blood quicken at the thought of battle. "Think you have in ya pipsqueak?" He questioned, ridiculing the boy's ability. "I was wiping cadets like you into shape ever since my second year."

"I ain't a cadet anymore." Wally growled as Chad got into his of stance own. "Things are different now."

"We'll see about that." Chad uttered as the two started to circle around one another. "I may not get to sink ten thousand kids today, but I think I can leave satisfied by flushing you."

"Give it ya best shot."

"Gladly." Then it began. Chad sprung forward on order to land to first blow. Seeing that Wally was shorter then him, he swung his legs in an effort to kick him off the balcony. But the boy was agile and just bounded right over it. Once in the air, the blond snapped out is foot to give Chad a hit to the head, but the teen's hand came up and caught the limb. Chad smirked as he used his strength to easily toss Wally upwards in the air. As the boy came down, the teen leapt up and made sure the Aussie landed directly on his knee.

Wally cringed as he made contact. Chad then let him fall to the floor and writhe in agony. He rose his foot up to stomp on him, but the kid just rolled out of the way. Once on his belly, the boy wrapped his hand around Chad's ankle and used it to trip him up, causing him to crash to the floor. Once his opponent was down, he hopped up and landed down on the older guy with an elbow drop. The kid grinned smugly as he stood on his foe's aching back, and to add insult to injury, Wally stomped down on it before he ran off.

Chad snarled in rage as he got back to his feet. His eyes scanned the deck and found Wally making another run for the kill switch. Ignoring the pain in his back, he chased after the boy. When he was right behind him, he reared his arm back then yelled out as he brushed the kid aside forcefully.

The operative screamed in shock as he flew through across the deck. He then felt his body crash into something, followed by a snapping sound and a metal clink as something fell to the floor. After his landing, he got to his feet and shook his head to ward off the dizziness. He then glanced to the side to find a broken lever discarded on the deck. He looked back to where it came from to find that sparks were flying from where it had came off. Wally alternated his eyes to the lever, and Chad a few times before a devious expression came off his features.

Seeing that Numbuh 4 had been taken down Chad gazed at the kill switch with an unreadable stare. After a moment, his hand reached out to the button. But then he dodged an incoming strike before he could do anything. He turned to looked down at Wally who was glaring up at him. "I don't think so teen boy!" The blond twirled the lever in his hand before he jumped to strike again. "Eat this!"

Chad ducked and weaved to avoid Wally's furious attempts to knock off his skull. He kept backing up when the boy just wouldn't let up. Finally he could go no where else as his back met the railing. His eyes bulged as Wally brought the lever down over his head. The teen skidded to the left as Wally batted into the railing. Chad looked back and couldn't help but look nervous as he viewed the large dent.

Wally growled as he quickly assaulted Chad. "Stand STILL!" His lever finally made contact with the teen's chest and the burly blond went barreling backwards at the brute power behind the swing. Once he went down, Wally leaned on the lever take a breather.

Chad slammed his feet to the ground and tried to skid to a halt, but he suddenly collided with the back wall and fell with a surprised yelp, and when his chest meet the cold hard floor, he yelled in pain from the earlier blow. "Why that little..." He hissed out as he got to his knees. When he looked up to find Wally tuckered out from his attack, he quickly looked around to find someway to capitalize. Suddenly, his hand slipped into an opening in the floor where an old tile was placed. Having nothing better to use, he used both of his hands and heaved as he pulled the tile from the ground. The nails and screws popped as they came undone, and with a metal snap, the whole thing came off. Chad gripped the tile with his hand, reared it back, and tossed it forward towards Wally.

The Aussie glanced upwards when he heard a whirling sound coming closer. To his shock a piece of metal tiling was headed straight for him. It appearing like a swirling blade of doom. Gripping his weapon harder, the boy stood up and charged. Once at a good distance, he slammed one end down and pole vaulted right over the tile. It continued over the edge while Wally continued his short flight. He preformed a frontward somersault to propel himself over an astounded Chad. Once he landed behind him, he turned and tried to take to teen's head off once more.

But the blond's fatigue caught up with him, and Wally's strike was slow. Giving Chad the chance to duck and jump back up. As tired as he was, Wally didn't quit. He kept swinging at the taller male, but Chad simply dodged them all with ease as the boy kept getting slower and slower. Finally he wore out and slumped forward. Chad never give him the chance to recover for he kicked him away, making him drop the lever.

The teen leaned down and picked up the weapon with a smirk. "Getting tired shrimp?" He asked as he saw the boy trying to get back up. "Don't worry, it's almost over." He then flicked the lever away over the railing as he went to finish off the operative.

At the railing of the deck, a hand with a toilet paper roll gauntlet appeared, grasping on the railing for dear life. It's twin joined it shortly after, then the Toiletnator himself finally came over. The would be villain leaned over the side, sweating and panting in exhaustion. This was a higher climb then he thought it would be. "Don't... worry... Chad!" He proclaimed in broken breaths. "I'm here to help you-"

BANG!

His call of assistance was cut short as the lever Chad tossed a second ago met his face with vigor. It fell off his face, leaving an indention in his mask. "Uhh.. he he he." He giggled in a drunken manner as he lost his grip. Saying nothing his hand slipped and he fell back down forgotten.

* * *

"But, what if we fall off?" A small girl uttered frightened as she held on to her younger sister. They both were looking over the side of the sea gate with terrified looks.

"It'll be okay kiddies." Numbuh 145 tried to reason with them. Numbuh 146 and 147 had already got everyone else across the sea gate and were probably waiting on them. But these two were the last ones and they were too scared to cross. When they still wouldn't budge, she sighed. How could she get them to leave? Her thoughts then stopped something bounded down behind her. She turned then smiled when she saw who it was. "Numbuh 149!" The kangaroo leaned down as the sector leader petted her noggin. "Where's 148?"

"Up here!" The kid yelled from atop the animal. He then smirked as he flicked behind them. "And I brought a gift." He motioned to the rope attached to 149's tail, and the bruised teens tied up in it. "What's going on down here?"

"Everyone is out." Her eyes then traveled to small toddlers and corrected herself. "Cept these two."

148 rubbed his chin as he tried to think of something. Suddenly 149 looked up at him and he got an idea. "Hey, who want ta ride the kangaroo?"

The girls looked up with stars in their eyes. "Really?" To answer them, the animal scooped them up and placed them in her pouch. "YAY!" The children screamed as they all took off. Numbuh 148 waved to his leader as they crossed the walkway.

Numbuh 145 nodded as they took off. Everyone was out, so the only thing they had to wait on was Wally pressing the self-destruct switch. Suddenly, the communicator at her waist beeped and she answered immediately. "This is Numbuh 145 here." Her eyes widened as the other person spoke. "That's great, but we've got things handled. But we might need an evac soon..."

Paying no attention to the kid's conversation, Rabe looked up from the terminal to gaze worriedly at the main tower. Wally still hadn't come down yet and she was getting distressed. Right when she was about to try and rush to help him, the terminal behind her blitzed causing her eyes to widen. "What the-" Suddenly the cloak around the RIG pulsed and wavered before it finally shut itself down. "Great another virus."

Numbuh 145 noticed the field dropping and spoke into the comm. "The field is down so you should see it now." Before she could finish, Rabe's terminal starting shooting sparks even more than before. Finally it exploded in a array of flashes. The two of them stared at it before something rumbled behind them. The girls looked back shocked as the sea gate started to sink. 145 held up the comm again as she changed her order. "Scratch that last thing. We have ta go now! You guys just make it here to pick up Numbuh 4 at the main tower! Over and out." She cut the transmission and jerked Rabe's hand. "Come on teen! We have ta leave ASA-NOW!"

"I'm not leaving Wally!"

"Don't worry, he'll get out! Trust me." She then pulled the girl as they started to run across the falling bridge. "He'll have my butt if I don't get you out!"

The kid had already pulled her across the walkway, and it was far too late to turn back. Sparing one last look at the tower, Rabe followed 145 back to the shore.

* * *

Wally and Chad's battle was coming to a head. The teen spun the kid around before sending him crashing into the computer terminal. Wally smashed into the system, causing the thing to go haywire. He recovered and reached back to pull out the monitor and threw it at Chad.

Then teen slapped the screen down and didn't flinch as it was reduced to a million tiny chips. He stalked to the counter and rose his fists up, bring them together and dropping them like a hammer where Wally was a moment ago. The kid had moved, causing Chad only to bring damage to the system. Not caring a thing about it, he chased after the boy who took off.

As he ran, Wally glanced over his shoulder to see Chad coming up fast. He set his gaze forward and saw as the back wall came up closer. When he reached it, he placed one foot against it and used some momentum to run up the side. Once he could go no further, he utilized all his strength to push himself off. Chad couldn't stop himself and ran straight into the wall as the child sailed over him. Wally landed with crouch and watched as Chad stumbled back. Once he got near him, he performed a leg sweep and the teen went crashing to his knees.

Chad groaned as his knees received the damage, but he could do nothing about for Wally had grabbed the back of his head and slammed it face first into the wall. "OW!" He yelled as the kid pressed him up against it. He felt the hand let go as a foot was pressed into his back. He then felt as his arms move and something tie around them. "What the-"

"It's teen ova traitor boy." Wally muttered. He used his foot to keep the teen stranded and used his hands to tie Chad's wrists together with the strings of his hoodie. He pulled it into a tight knot so he couldn't escape. "Once I'm done, yer going into nice cold cell. And I'm gonna make sure you get there personally." Once his hands were secured, he used the second string to tie him to a nearby pipe.

Chad tried to moved his hands, but the string was surprisingly tight. "Just you wait kid. I'm gonna-"

"You ain't gonna do squat." Wally coldly replied as he left Chad to his bindings. He made his way to the kill switch, not once looking back. "You lose."

Chad stopped his struggles as Wally said that. He just sat there frozen as the words registered in his mind. Slowly his blood began to boil and anger bubbled up inside of him. He clenched his teeth as he snarled, using his rage as fuel to break the strings. He stood as he set his glare at Wall. He began stalking the boy as he rose his fist. Chad was usually calm and in control, but not this time. He _never_ loses. He didn't care what his mission was, he wouldn't be beaten by some idiot like him!

Wally halted in front of the kill switch with a relieved sigh. Finally. With a press of the button, this whole stupid mess would be over and he could get back to what was left of his vacation. He rose up his finger and it graced the surface of the switch. But before he could press down, a roar caused him to turn around.

"HAA!" Chad bellowed as he kicked Wally away from the button. He moved down and grabbed his leg then brought him up and slammed him on the ground. Before he could do it again, Wally twisted around and booted him off. The kid quickly got up and swung his fist forward for a left hook. But Chad caught it. The teen hefted the boy into the air and brought his hand into his stomach, watching in delight as the kid crumpled to the floor. He then leaned down, picked Wally up again, and tossed him to the railing.

Everything was a blur to Wally. He felt so dizzy. The boy barely noticed when his body crashed into the metal railing, destroying it from the force of his landing. His eyes snapped shut as he held his head in pain. His skull took the blunt of the impact and had caused a major headache. His eyes drifted back open and he immediately regretted it and closed them tightly again. After a struggle he pried one eye open just a bit and wondered vaguely where he was. Then it all came rushing back to him as Chad slowly stalked over to him again. The teen had just came out of no where in a fit of psychotic fury. And by the looks of it, he wasn't done.

The boy gathered the remnants of his willpower and got shakingly back to his feet. But his exhaustion overtook him and he stumbled back. With nothing barring his fall, he tumbled backwards over the edge and would have plummeted down if his hands hadn't reached out and grabbed something. He stopped to try and think of a way out of this, but looked up when he heard a metal groan and felt himself getting lower. It turns out he had grabbed on to a piece of the collapsed railing and it couldn't support his weight forever. His green eyes filled with terror as the piece was about to snap off. After a few tense seconds, the inevitable happened and the metal broke off. He closed his eyes as he waited for his body to splat into the ground.

But it never came. He felt someone grasp the front of his hoodie and jerk his body upwards. He opened his eyes to meet Chad's narrowed ones. The boy briefly questioned why the teen didn't just let him fall, but it flew out his other ear as Chad growled. "End of the line shorty." Chad grumbled as he held the kid higher. "This stupid game ends now." The teen smirked as spoke. "I was, and still _am_ the best there is. It's hopeless, you can't beat me."

Wally wanted to protest, but couldn't find the strength. His eyes glanced below and shrunk. It was a long way down. He lowered his head, and felt about ready to call it quits.

"_WALLY!_"

He arched his brow when he made out a faint voice. It sounded far away. He peered to left and saw something in the horizon. Some green spec flying closer. But he couldn't get that voice out of his head. It was a girl's, that much was certain. But it sounded so familiar. It sounded like...

The boy grinned as he felt hyped up. There was no way he was going to give up now. He lowered his head to smirk at the now bemused Chad. "I don't need to beat ya Chad." Suddenly his arm snapped out and gripped then teen's wrist. Chad's eyes widened in surprise as the operative cocked his other fist back. "Cause you already lost!" He swung it forward right in the blond's face.

"AHH!" Chad screamed as the blow caused him to stumble back. He dropped the kid and Wally went back on the offensive. He buried his fist into Chad's gut, and the teen doubled over in pain. Once down, Wally put every ounce of his power into his next attack. He reared his hand back, and dished out a sharp uppercut straight under the older boy's chin. Chad went soaring into the air before he landed on the control terminal. His body bounced painfully off of it, then fell to the ground. He laid there, defeated.

Wally only chuckled as the teen went down. He glanced to the left, and smirked once his ride got closer. He turned to see the teen coming to and gave him a mock salute. "Gotta run teeny. But if ya eva want another whoopin' you know where ta find me."

Chad glared up as the boy as he taunted him. Suddenly the kid started backpedaling until he leapt off the platform. The teen's eyes widened thinking he was crazy. But then Numbuh 4 raised his arm up, and then a S.C.A.M.P.E.R flew by. Hanging out the door was Kuki. Once they passed over Wally, the girl caught his arm and pulled him in, them and rest of Sector V escaping on the horizon. Chad just looked out with a blank look as they got away.

* * *

Inside the S.C.A.M.P.E.R, Wally dusted himself off and looked out to the rest of the team. Everyone was there. Numbuh 1 setting in the center overlooking everything, Numbuh 2 piloting up front, and Numbuh 5 managing communications off to the side. But the one he payed attention to the most was the girl who pulled him in. "Kuki?" He said addressing the smiling Asian. "What are you doing 'ere? I thought you were sick with the flu?"

The hyperactive operative only snorted. "What? My bestest friend is in trouble and you thought I wouldn't come because of some stinky cold? That's silly!" She smiled as she playfully hit him on the shoulder. Suddenly she sneezed and wiped her nose. "But don't worry, I brought along my 'Get Well Soon Nurse Aid' Rainbow Monkey just in case. So everything will be fine!" She cheerfully replied as she showed off the blue stuffed doll in a nurse's outfit.

Wally just beamed, glad she came for him despite her sickness. "Thanks Kuki."

Kuki held up a peace sign and smiled. "No flurries mate!"

He dropped his smile as he rolled his eyes. "It's no 'worries'." She always got those sayings wrong. Suddenly he yelped as something hit the back of his scalp. "YEOWW!" He screamed as he looked behind him to see Abby adjusting her hat. "What the crud was that for!"

The dark skinned girl only frowned at him. "For acting like an idiot! What were you thinkin' fool? Runnin' off facing all those teens by yo'self." She scolded like a parent would. "Numbuh 5 should hit you again for making her worry so much!"

He rolled his eyes as he rubbed his head. "Sector DU was there! Besides, I stopped them didn't I?"

"But you went against orders." Nigel spoke as he approached Wally. "If you had been wrong, then you would have put everyone on the RIG in jeopardy. You don't just run off because you have a gut feeling."

"Coughcough_hypocrite_coughcough."

"Something you want to share Numbuh 5?" Nigel asked. The other girl just stood off to the side whistling innocently. The Brit ignored her and turned to his blond friend with a proud look. "But none the less, great work Numbuh 4. Thanks to you, the teen's spring break plot as been ruined, the kids of Australia are safe once more, and once the RIG is destroyed so nothing like this can ever happen again."

"Yeah! Awesome job Numbuh 4! With the self-destruct reactivated, the RIG will blow sky high." Hoagie commented from the front. He then stopped the ship, and flicked a button. Suddenly a massive screen lowered, with the RIG in sight. The pilot leaned back into his seat and sipped on a soda. "So let's kick back and watch the fireworks. All of the sector looked on with baited breath, waiting for the imminent destruction. But a minute had passed and nothing happened. Two minutes and not even a flare. Hoagie slowly rotated his seat and stared at Wally accusingly. "...You... did remember to press the self-destruct button... right?"

The rest of the kids tapped their foots waiting for his answer. His eyes went to the sky as he recapped the fight. He recalled tying up Chad and going to press the switch, but then the teen went crazy on him and...! Wally rubbed his head sheepishly. "Uhh..."

* * *

Back at the RIG, Chad finally managed to stand up. Wally's final assault taking more out of him then he thought it would. He glanced up in the afternoon to where sector v had fled off to. He rubbed his chin where Wally left a bruise. "Hmm." Kid had more in him then he thought.

The teen then turned to the self-destruct button he had landed next to. In all the excitement, Wally forgot to come back and press it. Bad move. Without the self-destruct to blow the RIG up, it would just be found and moved out. Waiting until next Spring Break to strike. This would happen all over again. Chad rolled his eyes. The idiot didn't complete his mission. Chad turned and walked off. Everyone else had left, and it would be a matter of time before other Teenz came to get the RIG. So he made his exit.

But not before slamming his hand down on the self-destruct button.

**Self-destruct sequence reengaged. 10 minutes until- ZZTztzZZt 27.4 seconds until self-destruct.**

Chad rolled his eyes as the computer glitched again. He ran towards the opposite side of the platform and fell spread eagle to sea below. He closed his eyes as he plummeted. Right when he would have splashed into the waves, his jet-boots activated and he zipped across the ocean's surface. The water tickled his underbelly as he made his way out from the RIG. The computer made its final countdown.

Unlike Wally, he never left until his mission was done.

**Self-destruct in..**

**Five..**

**Four..**

**Three..**

**Two..**

**One.**

**Bye-Bye.**

**

* * *

**

"...You... did remember to press the self-destruct button... right?"

Wally rubbed his head sheepishly. "Uhh..." Right when it looked like they were about to yell at him, a large explosion rocked the ship. They snapped their gazes to the screen to watch as the RIG crumbled in a fiery blaze of glory. The whole left side of the giant ring was on fire, and lowering into the water. Hot metal flew everywhere and once the RIG completely sunk, another explosion racked the area once more. Causing a massive tidal that was so large it even got the S.C.A.M.P.E.R wet from its high altitude.

The five kids looked on in awe at the awsomeness of the big explosion. After it was over, Kuki was the first one to cheer. "YAY! You did it Numbuh 4!"

"I did?" Wally whispered shocked, however he shook it off and puffed his chest proudly. "I-I mean, of course I did!"

"You sure did pal!" Hoagie laughed from his seat. "Looks like their party ended with a BANG! HAHA!" He guffawed while Abby just pinched the bridge of her nose in annoyance.

"What did ya expect?" Wally asked as he continued to brag. "Did ya really think I would forget to do something that important?"

* * *

The great orange of ball of fire that was the sun was low in the sky. The afternoon heat being countered by the fresh sea breeze rolling in. The wild day was finally calming down, and the Kids Next Door were finishing up their business.

"Get a move on!" Numbuh 147 yelled as he made sure every teen they caught made it into Sector V's S.C.A.M.P.E.R. "The sooner you lot are locked up the better." Finally, Tara passed by. The brunette growled as the cuffs itched her wrists. Seeing her, Numbuh 147 smirked as he waved his blaster in her face. "Not so tough now are ya?"

Tara stopped once she got on broad. She glanced down at the taunting kid and snarled at him. She smiled once he leapt back in fear, but then she fell back inside as the door was slammed in her face.

Once she closed the door, Abby glanced at Numbuh 147 with a skeptical look. He just shrugged. The girl shook her head as she called out to the front. "These teens secure back here Numbuh 2?"

The chubby kid leaned out the window and gave a thumbs up. "Don't sweat it Numbuh 5, these goons aren't going anywhere."

Outside of the S.C.A.M.P.E.R's bay doors, Nigel conversed with the leader of Sector DU. "Numbuh 145, I haven't seen you since the last super secret sector leader meeting." He greeted as he shook her hand.

The girl nodded as she smiled. "Glad ta see ya mate. Thanks for taking these losers to the Arctic Prison for us." Her gaze then traveled out to the reef where the wreckage could be seen. "Now if only we could do something about that mess."

Nigel held up a hand. "No need to worry about it. Higher ups sent out KND marine specialists to clean it up. It'll be gone before the adults can even catch whiff of it."

The brunette scoffed at that. "Oh so _now_ they're doing something? If they would of stepped in, then we could have dealt with this a long time ago!" She yelled as she glared up to the barely visible moon. "What were they doing up there? Mining fer cheese?"

"I don't know." Nigel responded. However he smirked as a devious glint filled his shades. "But don't worry, it's all being taken care of."

* * *

The section of the moonbase that housed Global command was usually a tight knit place. Being the most important branch of the lunar treehouse, strict officers like Numbuh 362 often overlooked the organized work that went on here.

But today was different.

"WOOOOO!" A kid screamed as he used a pillow to slide down the swirly stairs. He passed the other operatives who were doing all sorts of things. Some kids were pounding away on the buttons of a controller trying to beat a highscore, others were partying to the loud music in the background, and some of the officers had managed to get into Numbuh 43 Flavors' secret ice cream stash and were munching away. The kid who finally reached the bottom of the stairs laughed as he crashed. He then jumped back up, fueled by sugar to go again.

Relaxing in a chair, the officer left in charge while everyone else was away was enjoying his time. When he felt someone come up beside him, he popped one eye opened and smiled. "Finally! Thanks for getting this." He uttered as he snatched the grape fizz out if the kid's hands.

The other operative looked nervous as he glanced around. "Uh, Numbuh 485, do really think we should be fooling around? What if something important happens?"

"Chill dude, if the Supreme Leader took personal leave, then nothing must be going on." The boy laughed as he snapped open the can. "Besides, she _really_ needs to lighten up."

"Really." A female voice uttered behind him. "She's that bad huh?"

Numbuh 485 chuckled as he turned around. "Well, she can be a bit boss-boss-b-b... NUMBUH 362 S-SIR, I-I mean M'AM!" He saluted as he looked into the face of the blonde Supreme Leader, wearing tiger stripped sweater and helmet. His shout caused all activity around him to cease as everyone in the room tensed. The boy sweated. "Uh..I-I d-didn't know you were coming back today m'am."

"Figured I would cut my vacation short." Rachel emotionlessly responded as she looked around her. So this is what they were doing. "What with all that's been going on."

"Uh... what's been going on?"

The blond gave off a look of mock surprise. "You mean you haven't heard?" She then glared at the operative. "Well let me fill you in. Down in Australia, teens have been capturing kids for one of their horrible Spring Break Pranks!" She rattled off, her voice gaining volume. "Sector DU has been trying to get your attention relentlessly for support! But here I find that you've been ignoring their calls so you can have some stupid _party_! If you wanted to relax, you shouldn't have volunteered to work global command while I was gone!"

Numbuh 485 tried to defend himself and the others. "W-Well, we didn't know they called-"

"Actually sir, they left us messages." The kid beside him uttered.

"Well if they woulda tried more often-"

"They left fifty-eight messages...today."

The operative paled as he heard that. He then looked towards the furious Rachel. "Well. Have you anything to say for yourself Numbuh 485?"

The boy just stood silent. He then looked to the soda in his hand, and offered it to the girl. "Uh, w-wanna soda?"

Rachel looked about ready to eat the poor boy alive. He had never seen the Supreme Leader this angry before. She took a step forward, and he prepared to make a run for his life. But all she did was take the soda out of his hand. "Thanks!" She said with a calming smile, which totally threw him for a loop. One minute she appeared ready to commit murder, now she was chugging the drink down like she was part of the party. He wondered if she was bipolar. The blonde put down the can with a satisfied breath. "That hit the spot." She then lidded her eyes as she swirled the contents of the can. "You know, I was going to hand you lot over to Numbuh 60. He has this new fitness course that could teach you a thing or two about discipline." Everyone, but Rachel, cringed at that. Patton was a slave driver. "But, I have a better idea."

Every kid in the room gulped. Fear coursing through their veins. "A... b-better idea?"

"Yes." Rachel said with a friendly smile that hid her true intentions. "You all are going to a seminar."

… "A seminar?" That didn't sound too bad.

"Yep." Rachel said as she took another sip. "Your Global Tactical officer will be showing you what happens when agents shirk their responsibilities."

"Well I guess that's...!" All of their eyes bulged as they processed the information. "GLOBAL TACTICAL OFFICER!" As if that was her cue, Fanny stepped out from behind Rachel. Her hands balled up and looking about ready to snap at someone. Her eyes roamed across every single boy in the room. There was fire in her gaze, but she said nothing.

That's when they _knew_ they were dead.

Rachel only nodded as she patted the Irish redhead on the back. "They're all yours Numbuh 86." She then turned on her heel and made her way to the exit, but stopped at the doorway. "By the way, have you ever heard the expression, 'out of sight, out of mind'?" When Fanny arched a brow, she just smirked. "If I don't see it, then I don't mind." With that, she walked out of the door, it making the whooshing sound as it closed. And it blocked out the screams of terror that came shortly after.

* * *

Numbuh 145 only giggled as she heard the story. After she her laughter quelled, she regarded Nigel again. "Well, it's you guys we should be thanking. If you hadn't sent Numbuh 4 ova, we all woulda been part of the reef by now."

The bald boy only smiled at the mention of his teammate. "All credit goes to him. If he had listened to us, then you would be in the water right now."

"I'll make sure to put that in my report." She nudged him before she walked on. "I'm a bit jealous. He's quite the operative, and he could of been in our sector had he stayed here."

Nigel only looked over to where Wally was right now. The blond was standing next to Numbuh 148 and a teenaged girl as he watched Kuki bonce around on Numbuh 149. The girl had never seen a kangaroo before, much less ride on one. The Brit smiled at the scene. "No offense, but I'm glad he didn't stay."

Wally, Rabe, and Numbuh 148 watched as the Asian had the time of her life. The teen laughed to herself as she looked on. "Is she always loike this?"

Numbuh 4 groaned as he rolled his eyes. "You have no idea."

"She must be quite the catch then."

Wally blushed at his cousin's comment. He got defensive as he wildly turned on her. "What's that supposed ta mean!"

"Oh you know." Rabe replied with a sly look, causing 148 to laugh.

The boy's blush deepen before he repressed it. "Cruddy girls." He grumbled as he crossed his arms. Kuki hopped by once more and he slammed his foot down. " Oi! Numbuh 3! It's supposed ta be MY turn now!"

"Okay, Mister Fussy Pants!" The girl yelled as 149 came to a halt. The animal stopped in front of them and the girl dropped down to the ground giggling. "I wanna go again!"

"Hey!"

"Fine." She said as she crossed her arms. But then her eyes widened and ran her hands through her hair in distress. "I lost my rainbow monkey!" She screamed once she realized the stuffed monkey was missing. She then felt a tap on her shoulder, and turned to see the marsupial pull the blue doll out of her pouch. Kuki gasped in happiness as she took it in her hands. "You found it!" The kangaroo nodded and reached into her pouch again. The object in her paws was revealed to be a red Aussie Rainbow Monkey. Numbuh 3's eyes glowed and she shook her fists in excitement as she jumped up to hug the animal. "Rainbow Monkey Sister!" She proclaimed upon finding out that fans of the doll reached into the animal kingdom itself. Just how powerful were they getting?

"UGGH!" Wally gagged at the hug fest. "Forget it! I don't wanna ride on something so girly!" He fussed. His response was met with a swift kick, curtsey of the rainbow monkey girls in front of him.

"Okay, enough messing around." Numbuh 145 spoke out as she walked up, the rest of the two sectors falling in behind her. "Numbuh 148'n'9. We gotta get going. These kids aren't gonna get home themselves." She said motioning to the thousands of kids downhill from their position.

Numbuh 147 looked down at the mass and groaned. "Man, there goes my weekend."

"Oh quit whining." His sister responded as the sector from down under began moving down the hill. Before they left, the turned and gave Sector V a kid salute.

The five returned it and watched as their comrades disappeared into the moving horde. Kuki used her free hand to wave them off. "Bye new friends! Send me a funny postcard!"

"We need to get going too, Numbuh 3." Nigel spoke as he pointed towards the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. "Those teens aren't going to walk to prison."

Hoagie nodded as he stepped up. "Yeah. The ship should have enough fuel to get us to the Arctic Base. Then we can fill up there and head on home." He then tried to hold in his chuckles. "It'll be a-"

"Don't even start." Abby groaned. Hoagie huffed at the interruption, but said no more. That taken care of, the girl turned to the shortest member out of them all. "Sure you don't wanna come?"

Wally declined the offer. "Nah. I've only got at least two days of vacation left." He turned to his cousin as he said this and smiled. "Better make the most of it."

Abby smiled at the display. Despite it all, Wally had managed to keep his family. Apart of her was a little upset that her and her sister weren't the same, but she wouldn't let that stop her happiness for her friend. "Abby can understand that." She then motioned to the rest of her teammates. "Come one guys, let head home."

* * *

The S.C.A.M.P.E.R hummed as the engine flared to life. Wally and Rabe stood and watched as the aircraft hovered, sending sand in all directions. The ship continued to raise and turn, setting its course for Antarctica. Before it zoomed off, Kuki stuck her head out the window and bade Wally one last goodbye. "See you later Wally! Bring me back some barbied shrimp okay?"

All the blond could do was chuckle at her misinterpretation of the phrase. But he smiled and waved back none the less. "Sure things Kooks." Once that had been said, the two cousins covered their ears as Hoagie stomped down on the accelerator and roared off into the evening sky.

Once it had disappeared, Wall huffed a long sigh. "Finally! I thought things would neva go back to normal."

"I know what ya mean." Rabe agreed as she wiped her head. "It's been a _long_ day."

The blond only smirked as he nudged his cousin. "It's great ta have ya back Rabe."

Th girl laughed as she ruffled his hair. "I neva left shorty. Just needed a good kick in the roight direction."

"Good thing I'm good at kicking."

Rabe didn't laugh, which caused him to look up confused. The girl saw his questioning expression and sighed. "I'm sorry I let it come ta this Wally. After taking so much crud ova the years, I guess I wussed out and forgot who I was."

The boy shrugged as his hands went to his pockets. "Eh, it's okay." He muttered as he kicked up some sand. "Ya had ta deal with all that deer pressure."

The girl giggled. "_Peer_ pressure."

"Whateva. I'm just glad all that girl crud was the teen's fault." When Rabe shifted her eyes, he frowned. "It _was_ all them. Roight?"

"All the really extreme stuff." She started. "But..."

"Ya gotta be kiddin' me!"

"Wally, listen." She said as she got serious. "Even throughout it all, I _am_ still growing up, and I'm gonna start tryng some new things." She motioned to her tomboyish attire. "I might be more comfortable in this than a dress, but I wouldn't mind wearing something a little more... pretty I guess would be the best word. While I may prefer some sports, it wouldn't be so bad to go out on a date if the chance came up." When he slumped, she patted his head with a smile. "But even with all that, I'm still yer cuz. And I always will be."

The boy gazed up at his cousin, his friend. The girl who stood up for him when he couldn't. She taught him to be more outgoing and no matter what happened in their lives, she would always still be there for him. That's what was really important. Wally smiled returning the feeling. "And you'll always be my cuz too. And I'll always gonna have yer back, cause that's what family is for." He then kicked the ground again as a small frown appeared. "Just wish things didn't have ta change."

"Who said they did?" He rose his gaze at that, and she only reached into her hoodie's pouch. The girl smirked as she whipped out her old rugby ball. "I believe that some shorty told me he would beat me into the dust when he got back." She said tossing the ball up and down, throwing out her challenge.

The blond's sniffed at. This is all he had been waiting for. He quickly wiped at his eyes before she could notice anything and smirked right back. "I'll warn ya, I've a pro at this now. You'd neva beat me in a bazillion years." He arched his brow. "So we gonna play or what?"

"Oh we'll play." Rabe then smirked as she took off in the other direction. "But ya gotta catch me first!" She laughed as she ran along the beach.

Wally's eyes widened before he smiled and chased after her. "Hey, no fair!" The two then disappeared over the hill, cheering as they finally started the rugby game to end all rugby games.

Some things never will change.

* * *

Out in the Barrier Reef, KND marines left the scene as the majority of the wreckage was cleaned up. They would've collected every scrap of metal, but they had to leave as some Chinese adult ship named _Shen Neng 1 _appeared on the horizon.

Far off into the sea sitting on a piece of wreckage, Mr. Washer had his hands under his chin. His body still smoked from the blast, and he was contemplating some life choices. He grumbled to himself at the turn of events. Thanks to those Kids Next Door, not only would he not get paid for his cleaning services, but now he was stuck out here in the middle of nowhere surrounded by a group of hungry sharks. The old man sighed to himself. "At least it can't get any worse."

Suddenly the water next to his little floater bubbled. He crawled away from the end, afraid those sharks would try something. But instead of a fin, a hand appeared and grabbed on. Anther came up and a man pulled his body out of the water.

"AHH!" The Toiletnator gasped as he let sweet precious air fill his lungs. He then let his body slump onto the metal floater and smiled to himself. "It's a good thing I took those swimming lessons!" Those sharks were super fast!

Mr. Washer tried to recognize the man before him, but... nothing. He- wait a sec... nah still nothing. He squinted his eyes as he gazed at the man. "Who the heck are you?"

"Huh?" The soggy villain looked at Mr. Washer. The toilet themed man scrambled into a sitting position. After he settled in, he introduced himself. "I'm the Toiletnator!" He proclaimed, missing how Mr. Washer paled. He knew who the Toiletnator was. The most annoying man on the planet. Toiletnator gazed at the old man before it hit him. "Hey! I know you! You're that Mr. Washer guy!" The man took his hand and violently shook the other villain's. "It's an honor to meet you! Your plan to get rid of all the chilli-dogs was pure genius! I hate them too." He paused as he thought to himself. "Well, not hate. Just can't eat them. They give me _horrible _indigestion. But still, great plan!" He then crossed his arms as he grumbled childishly mumbled."Too bad those stupid Kids Next Door ruined it. Man, I hate those guys!"

"Y-yeah." Mr. Washer nervously utter as his eyes wandered around him. He had to get out of here!

"Really?" Toiletnator spoke in awe as his eyes glowed, thinking he found a friend. Suddenly a light bulb appeared as he got an idea. "I have an idea!" I just said that! "Me and you should team up!"

"WHAT!"

"You betcha!" The wannabe villain put his arm around a paling Mr. Washer as he waved his other free hand in the air. "If we combine forces, we could finally destroy the KND and be the bestest villain team ever!" He cheered. "But we're gonna need a cool name!" He moved away from the janitor to think. "Oh! I know! We could be the Plumbers! Or maybe, the Terrifying Scrubbanites! No no no! The Washanators!"

As Toiletnator went on and on about names, Mr. Washer grabbed his hair looking for any place to escape! He looked down at the Sharks, but they had swam away the moment the Toiletnator showed. The old man looked back between them and the man beside him.

The choice was obvious.

Mr. Washer dived into the ocean, paddling like he never had before to catch up to the man eating fish. "WAIT! TAKE ME WITH YOU!" He yelled as he swam after them.

Toiletnator looked up when the old janitor screamed. "Where ya going?" He then fell on is belly and flapped his arms around in the water to propel the makeshift floater after Mr. Washer. "You can decide the name if you want to!"

* * *

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

**End Transmission.**

**

* * *

**

**And it's done. I want to thank everyone who reviewed. Your comments helped me finish this.**

**By the way, if you read my other story, Operation: R.E.B.O.U.N.D and are wondering about Mother, then wait for the epilogue chapter. But you don't have to, the main story is over.**

**Leave a review if ya can.**

**Numbuh Phenon signing out.  
**


	9. 010110Tr01010ion101010

**...**

**00000010100100101010101010-**

**001010101-IN-0101010010-INCO-0101010-**

**Incoming Transmission**

**

* * *

**

Wally was dead tried. His feet felt as if they were forged from led as he walked up the stairs of his home. His 'vacation' had finally ended, he was back in his home, and all he wanted to so was sleep. The short operative had been pushed to his limits and he was at his breaking point. It was late at night, but his dad had stressed that they needed to unpack. But thankfully his mother had seen his fatigue, and that combined with Joey's fussy attitude was enough to convince her husband that they should lay it off until dawn.

The tuckered out child made it to the door of his bedroom. He groggily rose his fist and tapped at the wood, watching in sleepy wonder as the door creaked open unveiling his darkened living quarters. His lip twitched in acknowledgment and his eyes stared transfixed on his glorious bed. His soft, cushioned bed that sat near the window. The moonlight from outside shone down on his sheets, making them glitter and appear more beautiful and inviting then it already was.

A large sloppy smile graced his face as he dragged his feet over to his bedding, tossing his bag somewhere to side. He heard something crash in the background, but he didn't care. When he finally made it, his fingers clutched the bedspread and hefted himself up. His felt his tush sink into the mattress and his head fell to unused pillow. The boy was in dreamland before he even hit it.

So his wild adventure had come to a close. Tomorrow he would have to go back to cruddy school. Then to the treehouse afterwords and then he could brag about his success in the outback. Yeah, he would impress everybody. But that would be tomorrow. Tonight he would dream, maybe about a certain Asian in his sector, but he wouldn't be telling anyone _that _anytime in the near future.

In the dead of midnight, every light in the Beatles abode had finally dimmed, the hums of the factories was the only other source of noise throughout the neighborhood. But there was one more spec of activity going on, and it was occurring right in the backyard of the sleeping Australians.

In the Beatles backyard was a strange sight. Their pool. But what's so strange about that? Plenty of people had pools in their backyard to cool off in during the summer and Darrell Beatles thought his family should have no less. Sure he had to get a second job to pay for it, but it would be worth it in the long run.

But the strange thing about the Beatles' pool, was that instead of crisp refreshing water, it was filled to the brim with hot grainy sand. It might be strange to other people, but then again, all those other people didn't know what it buried. Besides, it worked out for the family. Especially Wally. It was like going to the beach without all the stupid water.

Five figures landed on in the sand filled pool with a thump. Dust flared and they waved their hands as they coughed out any sand that got within their cavities. After it all settled, the five children looked around them with a look of indifference. They rolled their eyes as the spoke in unison. "Only Wallabee would be stupid enough to replace the water with sand." The Delightful Children said insulting the operative's intelligence. Suddenly they shivered as a chilly presence came in behind them.

"All the better to keep the entrance sealed." A woman with sliver white hair wearing a blue business dress spoke as she glanced at the pool. The icy mist around her intensified as she smirked, her ice cold ices shining with devious intent. "After all, we wouldn't want any uninvited interlopers would we?"

The five children looked to one another confused. "Interlopers?" Just what exactly was under this pool?

The woman waved off their questions. "Your curiosities will be sated soon enough." She then reached behind her and pulled out a shovel. "Now start digging."

After the short blond in front caught the shovel, the Delightfuls glared up at the woman, disliking the prospect of labor. "Why do we have to use _this_?" They whined motioning to the flimsy tool.

"Because I'd rather not wake the whole neighborhood using heavy machinery." The woman frowned as she rose up her hand. Suddenly the air around it crystallized and the temperature dropped. After a moment, her hand was encased in ice that shaped into a menacing spear. "Now Father entrusted me with your services. Are you going to do as you are told like good little children, or would you prefer being punished like misbehaved urchins?" She questioned smoothly, waving the spear around threateningly.

The five children huddled a little closer together, but didn't waver. They were Father's children and no one would lay a finger on them. Besides, they were kids. She actually wouldn't-

Suddenly the Delightfuls flinched back as the woman swung her arm, it moved so quick they barely caught a glimpse of it. Finally a moment passed and a very precise cut appeared on Ashley's cheek, the red liquid trailing down afterward. The group felt a wave of uncontrollable fear wash over them as they met the woman's cruel smirk.

Her look conveyed that she was not playing around.

"Now," The woman started as her hand withdrew to her purse. "Are you going to disobey me again?"

They shook their heads frantically out of sync as they quickly began digging. "N-No."

"No...?"

"N-No... Mother." They quietly whispered as they had already dug up a decent pile of sand.

"Good." She replied as her hand clicked open her compact mirror to check her complexion. However her eyes caught sight of the hand she had just used to almost take the Delightfuls heads off with. She tsked as she hooded her eyes. "Oh darn, I broke a nail."

"M-May we ask something?" The five inquired carefully, not wanting to invoke another wrath. Mother's cold stern eyes shook them, but their curiosities couldn't wait. "What does excavating Numbuh 4's pool have to do with finding Numbuh X's dairy?"

The woman seemingly ignored them as she went back to analyzing her makeup. But her sky blue pupils caught sight of the moon in the corner of her mirror and a glint appeared in her eyes. "All in good time children," She muttered as she scarcely made out the KND Moonbase somewhere on the lunar's dark side. "All in good time."

* * *

**000101010101010 101010101010101 011**

**ERROR. ERROR. ERROR.**

**Transmission Corrupted**

**ERROR. ERROR. ERROR.**

**0101101011010101010101**

**X**


End file.
